Mit Zauberstäben und Schwertern
by alealea
Summary: Ein Zauberer zu sein war nicht immer einfach. "Harry Potter" zu sein machte es auch nicht gerade leichter. Bei einem harmlosen Urlaub in Montauk, wird alles noch verrückter. Harry landet aus Versehen in einem seltsamen Camp, dessen Grenzen nur er überschreiten kann. Dort trifft er auf ein paar erschrockene, jedoch furchtlose Teenager. (Autorisierte Übersetzung!)
1. Los geht's

**A/N: Bei dieser Geschichte handelt es sich um eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. Vielen lieben Dank an Seaweed Princess of the Fandom, die mir erlaubt hat, ihre großartige Geschichte ins Deutsche zu übersetzen. Falls ihr euch das Original auch mal anschauen wollt, findet ihr das unter diesem Namen: With Wands and Swords**

 **This story is a translation of a story that was originally written in English. My thanks goes to Seaweed Princess of the Fandom, who allowed me to translate her great story to German. If you are interested in the original, go check it out: With Wands and swords**

 **Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

* * *

Kapitel 1 – Los geht's

 _Sein Körper war lang und glatt, er schlängelte sich über den Linoleumboden …_

„Harry! _Harry_!"

 _...schlängelte immer näher auf das Ende des Flures zu… es war beinahe so, als würde die Tür ihn beobachten…er hatte sie fast erreicht…_

„Wach endlich auf, du fauler Sack!"

Harry wurde sehr unsanft aus seinen Träumen gerissen, ein rothaariger Junge starrte mit einem Gesichtsausdruck auf ihn hinab, als hätte er soeben im Lotto gewonnen. Das Gesicht seines Freundes, lang und mit Sommersprossen übersät, war noch leicht verschwommen, aber selbst in seinem verschlafenen Zustand konnte Harry erkennen, dass er um einiges fröhlicher war, als es ein normaler Junge an einem Montagmorgen sein sollte.

Er stöhnte auf und schob Ron beiseite, um an seine Brille zu kommen. Seine Narbe kribbelte leicht. „Warum bist du denn so gut drauf?"

Wenn Ron der Typ dafür gewesen wäre, auf und ab zu springen, ohne sich dabei den Kopf zu stoßen, hätte er es in diesem Moment getan. Stattdessen grinste er wie verrückt und schlug vor Freude die Hände zusammen. „Heute ist der Sechste! Es geht endlich los!"

Harry brauchte einen Moment, bis er verstand was Ron meinte.

Aber sobald er die Bedeutung verstanden hatte, grinste er ebenso breit wie Ron und konnte geradeso noch widerstehen, auf seinem Bett auf und ab zu hüpfen. „New York!", rief er und reckte seine Faust in die Luft. Sein bester Freund begann zu lachen.

Sie hatten so lange darauf gewartet ihre Sachen zu packen und Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 zu entkommen und jetzt war es endlich so weit. Es war Sirius Idee gewesen das Land für ein paar Wochen zu verlassen, anstatt hier in dem alten und staubigen Haus zu verkommen. Dank Harrys und Sirius Geld, ein paar andere Mitglieder des Ordens hatten ebenfalls was dazu beigesteuert, konnte dieser Plan auch umgesetzt werden. Sogar Molly hatte nichts gegen die Idee für zwei Wochen nach New York zu fahren und das, obwohl es Sirius Vorschlag war. (Harry vermutete allerdings, dass sie erst zugestimmt hatte, _nachdem_ Lupin erwähnt hatte, dass der Orden sich nicht mehr so geheimnisvoll benehmen muss, wenn die Teenager aus dem Haus sind. Außerdem würden sie dann nicht mehr in Reichweite von all den bösen Aktivitäten sein, die es zurzeit in England gab.)

Als ob sie die Vorfreude spürte, fing Pig, Rons kleine Eule, an um ihre Köpfe herum zu schwirren und fiel mit lautem Gezwitscher in ihr Lachen ein.

Die Tür flog auf. Die Jungs ließen in ihrem Freudentanz nicht nach, sehr zum Missfallen des müden Mädchens mit den buschigen Haaren, das in das Zimmer trat. „Es ist sechs Uhr morgens! Wir haben einen langen Flug vor uns, glaubt ihr nicht, dass es vielleicht klüger wäre…"

„Ach komm schon, Hermine", lachte Ron. „Wir können endlich diese Müllhalde hier", Ron zeigte auf das feuchte, dunkle und vor allen Dingen deprimierende Zimmer, „hinter uns lassen und nach New York fliegen!"

„Genau genommen haben wir nur eine Hütte in Montauk gemietet. Aber klar, New York, warum nicht." Sie hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und klang ein wenig rechthaberisch, aber ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Sie stammte aus einer Muggel‑Familie, und obwohl sie schon ein gutes Stück durch Europa gereist war, hatte sie noch nie den großen Ozean überquert.

Ein weiteres Mädchen betrat das Zimmer. „Mum wartet unten", sagte Ginny und rieb sich die Augen. „Sie…", sie gähnte für einen Moment bevor sie fortfuhr, „sie hat gesagt, dass sie nur noch darauf wartet, dass deine Socken von der gestrigen Wäsche trocknen, Ron."

Ein lauter _Knall_ ließ die vier Teenager zusammenzucken, als sie aufblickten, sahen sie zwei weitere rothaarige Jungen, die sie mit identischen Lachen anstrahlten. „Ich würde mir ja zuerst die Haare kämmen, bevor du runter gehst, Ronnikins", sagte Fred trocken als er Rons verwuschelte Haare erblickte, „Mum ist schon ganz außer sich, weil wir ‚die britische Zauberergesellschaft repräsentieren' – "

„- es ist wie damals bei Bill", fügte George hinzu. „Sie hat sogar fast damit gedroht Sirius Zopf abzuschneiden", beendete Fred den Satz grinsend.

Harry schnaubte. „Ich geh mal davon aus, dass das nicht so gut ankam, ja?"

„Sagen wir es mal so, Hunde können beißen", sagte er düster, ehe er sich an Ginny wand. „Oh und Pig kann nicht mitkommen. Ich habe gehört wie Mum und Dad sich heute Morgen darüber gestritten haben."

Bevor sie protestieren konnte, ertönte Mrs. Weasleys laute Stimme von unten: „GEORGE! FRED! KOMMT _SOFORT_ HIER RUNTER!"

Die Zwillinge seufzten beide und schauten sich wissend an. „Ich schätze mal, sie hat unseren Rucksack gefunden."

Ehe jemand fragen konnte was für Sachen sie dieses Mal eingepackt hatten (Molly hatte bereits dafür gesorgt, dass keine Langziehohren mitkamen – jedenfalls dachte sie das), sagte Fred: „Einen Moment." Und mit einem zweiten _Knall_ waren sie verschwunden.

„Merlin verdammt!", ärgerte sich Ginny, „Pig darf nicht mit. So ein Blödsinn. Komm her, Pig." Sie schaute die kleine flauschige und immer noch aufgeregt umherflatternde Eule an, die ihr sofort aus dem Zimmer folgte.

Eine Stunde später waren alle Sachen gepackt und alle zur Abfahrt bereit. Es gab dabei ein, zwei Zwischenfälle: Ginny hatte jetzt ein blaues Auge, weil Harry sie aus Versehen mit seinem Besen erwischt hatte, als er diesen die Treppe runter trug. Hermines Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab (Tonks hatte voller Enthusiasmus darauf bestanden ihr beim Packen zu helfen und hatte dabei einen neuen Zauberspruch verwendet, den sie gerade erst gelernt hatte). Krummbein war für einige Zeit verschollen und Lupin musste sich sehr anstrengen, um die Katze wieder zurück in den Käfig zu bekommen. Dennoch waren sie alle am Lächeln.

Sogar Harrys Gesicht fühlte sich so an, als würde es gleich in zwei Teile zerspringen und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen lag das nicht an der blitzförmigen Narbe auf seiner Stirn. Sein Sommer war bislang nämlich nicht so gut verlaufen, ein Monat bei den Dursleys, der Angriff der Dementoren und jetzt das Warten auf seine Anhörung, aber die Reise würde ihn sicherlich von all dem ein wenig ablenken können. _New York!_

„Gut", Molly faltete ihre Hände vor ihrem Körper zusammen. Sie sah nervös aus, aber sie versuchte das mit einem Lächeln zu vertuschen. „Habt ihr alles? Anziehsachen? Genug warme Umhänge? Eure Zauberstäbe?"

Fred verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, Mum, mach dir keine Sorgen. Uns wird schon nichts passieren."

„Und ansonsten haben wir ja auch die Zwei hier, die auf uns aufpassen", fügte Ginny leise, um Sirius Mutter nicht aufzuwecken, hinzu und deutete dabei auf Sirius – momentan in seiner Animagusform – und Lupin.

Mollys Lächeln wandelte sich zu einer schmerverzogenen Grimasse, als ob das genau das war, wovor sie Angst hatte. „Ihr werdet alle schreiben, nicht wahr? Schickt uns eine Eule, sobald ihr aus dem Flugzeug ausgestiegen seid! Ich verstehe ja immer noch nicht, warum ihr wie Muggel reisen müsst."

Harry schaute bedrückt auf seine Schuhe, sein Lächeln verschwand.

Ein kleines „oh" rutschte Molly über die Lippen und dann legte sie ihre Hände auf Harrys Schultern. „Mach dir keinen Kopf deswegen Harry, es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass das Ministerium – "

„Zeit zu gehen", sagte Lupin trocken als er seinen Kopf zur Tür reinstreckte. „Das Taxi ist hier."

„Okay, ich schätze mal, dass es dann nun so weit ist." Molly guckte ihre Kinder mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck ein paar Sekunden lang an. Sie betrachtete argwöhnisch wie ihre Zwillinge ihren großen blauen Rucksack nahmen, ihre Tochter sich das blaue Auge rieb und die drei Freunde – dann brach sie in Tränen aus.

„Aber Liebes", sagte Mr. Weasley erschrocken und nahm seine Frau in die Arme und tätschelte ihr sanft den Rücken. „Sie werden schneller zurück sein, als du denkst."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich benehme mich töricht." Sie winkte ab und lachte durch ihre Tränen. „Es ist nur so, dass mit Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer da draußen…und dann reisen sie ohne ihre Mutter…"

Sirius bellte und Lupin lächelte zuversichtlich. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Molly. Nichts wird passieren. Dumbledore hat sichergestellt, dass das Haus in dem wir wohnen werden, ausreichend durch Zaubersprüche geschützt ist und wir werden darauf achten, nein, _ich verspreche dir_ , dass keinem deiner Kinder irgendwas passieren wird!"

Sie schniefte bevor sie ihre Arme öffnete und all ihre Kinder fest umarmte, Hermine und Harry eingeschlossen. „Ich werde dich an dein Versprechen erinnern", schimpfte Molly mit dem lachenden Lupin. „Und ihr beiden", sie wandte sich an die Zwillinge, die Tränen plötzlich verschwunden, „mir wird hoffentlich nicht zu Ohren kommen, dass ihr zwei wieder Unsinn treibt, ist das klar?!"

„Klar wie Kloßbrühe, Mum", sagte Fred und zwinkerte dabei Harry zu.

„Wir werden sichergehen", fügte George hinzu, „dass dir nichts von unserem Unsinn zu Ohren kommt."

Sie gab den beiden einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und ignorierte das brüllende Lachen der anderen Teenager.

„Wir müssen jetzt wirklich los", sagte Lupin und nahm Krummbeins Käfig.

Alle hievten ihre Taschen und Rucksäcke auf ihre Rücken und Harry half freiwillig mit den Besenstielen. „Kurze Frage", fragte er, als er Lupin auf der Straße einholte, „wie genau verheimlichen wir denn dem Fahrer, dass wir _solche_ Sachen bei uns haben? Oh und nicht zu vergessen – die Eulen?"

Lupins Lächeln erinnerte ihn an das der Zwillinge und Harry konnte nicht anders, als zurück zu lachen. „Mach dir keinen Kopf deswegen, Harry. Es ist alles geklärt."

Bevor er fragen konnte, was der alte Rumtreiber damit meinte, fand er schon seine Antwort.

Am Ende der Straße stand ein altes Londoner Taxi. Harry hatte jedoch das Gefühl, dass es kein normales Taxi war. Zuerst einmal, weil sie alle nicht reinpassen würden – mit oder auch ohne Gepäck – und dann noch, weil ihm der Mann bekannt vorkam, der im Taxi auf sie wartete. Der Taxifahrer war klein und stank nach ungewaschenen Socken und Zigarren, er sah aus, als hätte man ihn gerade aus dem Bett gezerrt – das konnte nur der alte Dieb Mundungus Fletcher sein.

Harry grinste ihn an, obwohl er eigentlich wegen seiner Taten am Anfang des Sommers sauer auf ihn sein müsste. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du Autofahren kannst."

Er schnaufte. „Kann ich nicht. Mad-Eye hat mich gezwungen…"

Lupin unterbrach ihn schnell und drückte Mundungus ein paar Taschen in die Arme. „Besonderes Auto mit besonderen Befehlen von Mad-Eye", sagte Lupin freundlich zu Harry, als die anderen eintrafen. „Du hast nicht wirklich gedacht, dass Dumbledore dich ohne die richtigen Vorkehrungen reisen lassen würde, oder?"

Sirius bellte, so als ob er bezweifeln wollte, dass Mundungus zu den richtigen Vorkehrungen gehören konnte und Harry konnte da nur zustimmen, doch Mundungus sprach, ehe einer der beiden es tat. „Mad-Eye scheint zu glauben, dass…", er schmiss die Taschen in den Kofferraum, „seit ich dich in diesem Sommer unbeschützt gelassen habe," seine Stimme klang immer nervöser, je mehr Sirius knurrte, „ich einiges wieder gut zu machen habe. Daher", er zeigte auf das alte und wahrscheinlich schwer verhexte Auto, „bin ich hier, um mein Bestes zu geben es wieder gut zu machen. Wenn du das freundlicherweise ihm gegenüber mal erwähnen könntest?"

„Ich werde es ihm sagen, wenn du uns sicher zum Flughafen gebracht hast", sagte Lupin trocken und Ginny begann zu kichern.


	2. Eine Höllenfahrt mit Dung

Kapitel 2 – Eine Höllenfahrt mit Dung

Es dauerte ein wenig, aber dann fand schließlich doch jeder einen Platz zum Sitzen.

Lupin saß vorne, Fred, dessen Kopf bei jedem noch so kleinen Loch in der Straße gegen das Fenster schlug, neben ihm. Ron saß hinten und hatte Ginny auf dem Schoß, George saß in der Mitte und Harry auf der linken Seite, mit Hermine auf seinem Schoß, die sich verzweifelt am Sitz vor ihr festklammerte. Hermine hatte lautstark protestiert, sie wollte aus Sicherheitsgründen auf niemandes Schoß sitzen, aber nachdem sie fast von George zerdrückt wurde, gab sie auf. Keiner der Teenager hinten sah glücklich aus, doch der Hund hinten im Auto sah am trübseligsten aus. Sirius, oder eher Tatze, wie ihn jetzt alle nannten, saß neben dem sehr aufgedrehten Pig, der ruhigen, aber dennoch genervten Hedwig und dem bösartigen Krummbein, der keinen Hehl aus seinem Missfallen der Situation machte. Sirius war das einzige „Tier", das nicht in einem Käfig saß, doch das sollte sich noch ändern. Lupin hatte ihnen gesagt (und dabei teuflisch gegrinst), dass da Sirius ja immer noch ein gesuchter Krimineller in den Muggel-Nachrichten war, er eben als Hund reisen müsse. Und da große Hunde im Flugzeug nicht bei den Passagieren erlaubt sind, müsse er den Flug über in einem Käfig bei dem Gepäck im Frachtraum bleiben.

Harry hatte zuerst darüber gelacht, genau wie die anderen auch, aber jetzt tat ihm Sirius leid. Es war ein sehr langer Flug und er war sich sicher, dass Sirius, so wie die meisten Leute in diesem Auto, noch nie zuvor mit einem Flugzeug geflogen war. In der Tat, wenn er so drüber nachdachte, war Harry sich sicher, dass Hermine die einzige war, die Erfahrungen mit Flugzeugen hatte.

Und sie war auch die einzige, die ständig nachfragte, ob ihre Vorbereitungen denn auch wirklich ausreichten. „Aber Professor Lupin,", sagte sie zum zehnten Mal seit Mundungus den Motor mit seinem Zauberstab angelassen hatte, „wie kommen wir denn durch die Sicherheitskontrolle? Wir haben unsere Zauberstäbe und die werden sie bestimmt für Waffen halten. Und die Besen! Sie werden bestimmt auch fragen, warum man eine Eule als Haustier hat und –"

Lupin seufzte. Harry musste eingestehen: Lupin blieb erstaunlich ruhig und vernünftig, wenn er Hermines Fragen beantwortete. Das war etwas, was Ron – oder Harry selbst – nicht getan hätten. „Nenn mich doch einfach Remus, Hermine. Und mach dir keine Sorgen, ich habe solche Sachen früher schon gehandhabt. Einen Besen zu verstecken ist wirklich nicht so schwierig. Du brauchst nur eine Tasche und einen unaufspürbaren Ausdehnungszauber –"

Er wurde von Mundungus lautem Fluchen unterbrochen. „Was für Vollpfosten!" Sein Gesicht wurde immer röter. „Kann denn hier niemand anständig fahren?!"

„Nicht jeder hier hat magische Steuerung, Dung", sagte Lupin ruhig, doch zum ersten Mal konnte man an seiner Stimme erkennen, dass er leicht genervt war. „Was ich grad versucht habe zu sagen, Hermine, ist, dass wir uns um alles gekümmert haben. Eure Zauberstäbe packen wir noch in euren Taschen und die kommen in den Gepäckraum. Und wenn sie doch Fragen stellen, dann lass mich das regeln."

Mundungus bog plötzlich scharf links ab und Hermine drückte sich – völlig unbeabsichtigt – gegen Harry, der einen hohen, sehr mädchenhaften Schrei ausstieß. George neben ihm konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Ah, sei ruhig", murmelte Harry, was George nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.

„Aber wie sollen wir uns denn ohne unsere Zauberstäbe schützen?", fragte Hermine bestimmt. „Was ist, wenn uns ein Todesser folgt? Ich meine ja nur, Harry ist sehr leicht zu erkennen –"

„Vielen Dank, Hermine."

Hermine schnaufte, aber sie wurde Rot im Gesicht. „Du weißt doch was ich meine, Harry. Nicht jeder hat deine Hautfarbe. Ich meine, schau doch mal Ron an. Es gibt so viele Rothaarige –"

„Ach wie lieb von dir das zu sagen", sagte Ron, seine Stimme von Ginnys Haaren gedämpft und Hermine errötete noch mehr.

„So war das nicht gemeint. Schaut mal, ich meine doch nur, dass nicht viele Leute grüne Augen und schwarze Haare haben, wohingegen rote Haare und braune Augen …"

Freds Stimme klang schmerzverzerrt, als ob Lupin auf ihm und nicht neben ihm sitzen würde. „Ich an deiner Stelle wäre ja jetzt lieber leise, bevor ich aus Versehen die Gefühle eines der rothaarigen, braunäugigen Menschen verletze, die neben dir sitzen." Hermine schloss schnell ihren Mund. „Wie auch immer", fuhr Fred fort, „ich hätte da eine wahllose Frage, so rein interessehalber. Sind Feuerwerkskörper im Flugzeug erlaubt?"

Sirius begann laut zu bellen und auch Harry konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verdrücken. „Sind sie nicht", antwortete Lupin langsam. „So gut wie gar nichts ist im Flugzeug erlaubt: Deo, Parfüm, alles, was in irgendeiner Art und Weise als Waffe benutzt werden könnte … wie bist du drauf gekommen, dass Feuerwerk erlaubt sein könnte?"

„Wie? Deo ist nicht erlaubt?" Ginny schluckte und zog eine Grimasse. „Kann ich dann bitte _irgendwo_ aber nicht neben Ron sitzen?"

Harry prustete los.

„Warum ist es denn nicht erlaubt?", jammerte George vom Rücksitz. „Es ist so ein langer Flug. Wir werden vor lauter Langeweile sterben! Sie müssen uns doch ein _wenig_ Spaß erlauben!"

Lupin knurrte: „Das ist kein –" Mundungus trat plötzlich voll auf die Bremse, die Mädchen schrien, was an sich nicht nötig gewesen wäre, da Harry und Ron schnell genug reagiert und ihre Arme um die Mädchen gelegt hatten, sodass sie nicht durch die Windschutzscheibe aus dem Auto flogen. Aber Lupin sprach weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen: „Scherz! Wenn wir einen Fehler machen, könnten wir stundenlang am Flughafen festgehalten werden und ihr wisst, es ist so schon gefährlich genug euch alle nach Amerika zu bringen. Wir können es uns nicht leisten Zeit zu verlieren oder aufgehalten zu werden. Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wer ist da draußen und ich glaube nicht, dass er nicht zumindest ein paar Leute hat, die immer ein Auge auf Harry haben!" Harry hatte sich schon gefragt, wie lange es dauern würde, bis Lupin ihn als Grund nannte. „Die einzige Chance für uns einen schönen Urlaub zu erleben, ohne dass was passiert, ist, wenn wir so schnell wie möglich in das Flugzeug kommen. Das bedeutet", fügte er düster hinzu, seinen Kopf zu Fred gewandt, „ _kein Feuerwerk_! Nichts was auch nur im allerentferntesten als Unfug bezeichnet werden könnte! Habt ihr mich verstanden?"

„Ja, ja, ist ja in Ordnung", seufzte Fred. „Tut uns leid, Professor. Wir wollten keinen Ärger machen. Es war nur ein Witz."

Lupin versuchte sich seine ergrauten Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, aber er konnte seinen Arm nicht bewegen. „Normalerweise habe ich nichts gegen Witze und Scherze, Gott weiß, die Welt braucht mehr davon, aber heute ist weder die Zeit noch der Ort dafür!"

Freds rechter Arm war nicht gegen das Fenster gedrückt, deshalb hob er in schnell hoch in einer beschwichtigenden Geste. „Okay! Verstanden! Laut und deutlich! Keine Streiche!"

Harry blickte nach hinten und sah seinem Patenonkel in die Augen. Sie waren die einzigen Menschen, neben Lupin natürlich, die über dessen Vergangenheit als Rumtreiber Bescheid wussten. Die Zwillinge ahnten nicht, dass sie es hier mit jemanden zu tun hatten, zum dem sie seit Jahren aufschauten. Und jetzt hielt Fred Lupin wahrscheinlich für einen herrischen und verantwortungsbewussten Erwachsenen, der keinen Spaß tolerierte.

Es hatte Harry große Mühe nicht laut los zu lachen.

„Harry", murmelte Hermine genervt, „hör auf zu wackeln!"

„Ich wackel nicht, dass ist das Auto."

„ _Verschwinde von der Straße, du Heini!"_

„Mundungus!", rief Lupin wütend, seine Stimme glich fast einem Brüllen. „Das war ein Fußgänger! Du musst sie über die Straße lassen, nicht sie überfahren!"

* * *

Es dauerte eine Zeit, aber schließlich kamen sie am Flughafen an.

Wie Lupin bereits gesagt hatte, hatte er sich im Vorhinein um alles gekümmert. Er stopfte die sechs Besen ohne große Probleme in eine schwarze Handtasche, was die Teenager alle mit großen Augen bestaunten. Die Zauberstäbe folgten den Besen in die Tasche. Harry war nicht glücklich darüber, dass er seinen Zauberstab abgeben musste, es war für ihn beinahe so, als würde man ihm einen Arm abhacken. Er fühlte sich verwundbar und ungeschützt, doch er wusste, dass Lupin recht hatte. Sie konnten schlecht alle mit ihren Zauberstäben ins Flugzeug mitnehmen, die Muggel würden sie für verrückt erklären. Der einzige, der einen Zauberstab bei sich hatte, war Lupin selbst und er hatte diesen, ganz nach Lucius Malfoy Manier, in einen alten Gehstock gesteckt. Er hatte sein Vorgehen nicht erklärt, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass Lupin sich immer noch nicht sicher genug fühlte.

Harry selbst fühlte sich auch nicht wirklich sicher. Er hatte nicht einmal eine Verkleidung an und das war sehr merkwürdig und fast schon Angst einflößend.

Sie hatten zu Hause darüber diskutiert, ob er sich mithilfe von Vielsafttrank verwandeln und als eine andere Person reisen sollte. Aber sie konnten nicht garantieren, dass er während des Fluges alle paar Stunden etwas vom Vielsafttrank trinken konnte. Sie wollten jegliche Probleme im Flugzeug vermeiden und es würde sicherlich eine Panik ausbrechen, wenn sich Harry in sich selbst zurückverwandelte, während ein Flugzeug voller Muggel zuschaute. Alles in allem war Harry also bei seiner normalen, wenn auch leicht dürren Form geblieben. Molly hatte vorgeschlagen seine Haare mit Haargel umzustylen, aber das hatte nicht funktioniert, noch nicht einmal mithilfe von Zauberei.

„Gut", sagte Lupin und beäugte die Teenager. Harry hatte noch seinen Rucksack, den er bei der Sicherheitskontrolle vorzeigen würde, genau wie Hermine, Ron und Ginny. Der Rucksack der Zwillinge war sicher in Lupins Tasche verstaut, er traute ihnen nicht und hatte Bedenken, dass vielleicht doch einige Feuerwerkskörper ihren Weg ins Flugzeug finden würden. Ginny hielt Pigs Käfig, Fred hatte Hedwig und George trug Krummbein, worüber er sich nicht wirklich zu freuen schien. „Und los geht's."

„Will sich denn keiner bei mir bedanken?"

Ginny schnaubte. Ihr blaues Auge nahm langsam einen lila Farbton an und die Tatsache, dass sie sich während der Autofahrt mehrfach den Kopf gestoßen hatte, verbesserte nicht gerade ihre Laune. „Für _was genau_ sollen wir uns bedanken? Dafür, dass du uns fast alle umgebracht hast, oder die alte Frau, die du fast – "

„Was Ginny versucht zu sagen", sagte Fred und schob seine Schwester dabei von Mundungus weg, „ist, Danke, dass du uns gefahren hast, Dung."

Mundungus rollte mit seinen blutunterlaufenen Augen, aber lenkte ein. „Vergesst ja nicht, dass ich das für euch getan habe", sagte er, setzte sich wieder ins Auto und fuhr los, dabei erwischte er fast ein kleines Kind und seine Mutter, die einen pinken Koffer trug.

„Ich glaube fast, dass ich diese Fahrt nie vergessen werde", murmelte Ron, der immer noch ein wenig Grün um die Nase war.

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Und du möchtest gerne mit dem _Fahrenden Ritter_ fahren. Bist du dir sicher, dass du das packst?"

„Wenn das so schlimm wie die Fahrt heute ist, dann verzichte ich gerne!"

„So, hört mal zu." Lupins Stimme tönte laut über den Parkplatz. „Wir machen das jetzt so: Harry, du bleibst bei mir. Hermine und Ron auch. Ihr zwei", er zeigte auf die Zwillinge, „ich muss euch daran erinnern, dass ihr vielleicht in der Zaubererwelt volljährig seid, aber hier bei den Muggeln seid ihr immer noch minderjährig! Ihr passt auf eure Schwester auf, aber sobald ihr die Tiere und das Gepäck aufgegeben habt, kommt ihr alle wieder zurück zu uns!" Er blickte entschuldigend zu Sirius, der als Antwort bellte. „Ihr nehmt Tatze auch mit, das versteht sich ja von selbst. Harry, Hermine, Ron, ihr wartet mit mir in der Wartehalle und bewegt euch ja _nicht vom Fleck,_ bevor wir nicht wieder alle zusammen sind. Unsere Gruppe ist zu groß, als das wir ohne Aufsehen zu erregen zusammen zur Gepäckaufgabestelle gehen könnten. Wir bleiben zusammen an einem Ort, das bedeutet keine kurzen Abstecher in ein irgendein Restaurant", er zeigte streng auf Fred und George die sofort zu jammern begannen, „wir können es uns nicht leisten, dass wir uns gegenseitig wieder suchen müsse! Wir haben jetzt noch eine halbe Stunde bevor wir einchecken können, dann die Sicherheitskontrolle und dann ab ins Flugzeug. Ich möchte nichts von Unfug, Umwegen, Jammern aus Langeweile oder Hunger hören. Wir können im Flugzeug essen. Ihr könnt auch im Flugzeug was trinken. Und sogar da zur Toilette gehen." Lupin wandte sich mit traurigen Augen an Harry. „Ich will, dass du mir nicht von der Seite weichst. Es tut mir leid, dass es so ablaufen muss, aber so ist es am besten."

„Ist schon okay." Eigentlich war es das genaue Gegenteil von Okay, aber Harry verstand, warum es notwendig war. „Hört mal zu, es tut mir leid, dass die Reise für euch so unangenehm und kompliziert ist, alles nur wegen mir. Ohne mich wärt ihr schon längst in Amerika und –"

„Ohne dich könnten wir uns diese Reise gar nicht erst leisten", sagte Fred trocken.

Harry seufzte. Darum ging es ihm nicht. Sie verstanden es nicht, sie würden es nie verstehen. Er fühlte sich schon schlecht genug, dass sie wegen ihm wie Muggel reisen mussten, anstatt mit Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren in einem einzigen Moment nach Amerika zu kommen und dann musste Tatze auch noch wie ein wildes Tier transportiert werden und jetzt durften sie noch nicht einmal zur Toilette gehen, nur weil sie alle ein Auge auf ihn haben sollten. Er fühlte sich wie eine Zielscheibe für all die bösen Menschen da draußen und er gefährdete seine Freunde, indem sie einfach nur in seiner Nähe waren. „Ich meine es ernst", fing er wieder an, doch er wurde erneut unterbrochen.

„Wir meinen es auch ernst", sagte Ron und begann Richtung Eingang zu gehen. „Vergiss es einfach Harry. Wir kennen die Risiken. Wir haben alle zugestimmt so zu reisen. Uns macht es wirklich nichts aus. Ich meine natürlich, die Taxifahrt hätte besser laufen können …"

„Das ist eine Untertreibung", murmelte Ginny.

„Aber", fuhr er fort und verdrehte die Augen, „wir sind alle noch nie mit einem Flugzeug geflogen. Lass es uns doch einfach als eine großartige Erfahrung sehen und nicht als eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme."

„Ich _kann das nicht_ einfach –"

„Aber das musst du", sagte Hermine zu Harry und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Dann lächelte sie ihn zuversichtlich an. „V-Voldemort", sie ignorierte die Zwillinge, die theatralisch beim Klang des Namens schauderten, „wird nicht einfach so aus dem Nichts hier auftauchen. Du musst dir keine Sorgen um uns machen, uns wird schon nichts passieren. Und mein Vater sagt immer, dass es nicht um das Reiseziel geht, sondern der Weg ist das Ziel."

„Das ist aber eine _lausige_ Redewendung", rief Ron von hinten über ihre Schulter.

Sie schnaubte aufsässig. „Nur, weil du sie nicht kennst, heißt das nicht – "

„Versucht doch mal eure Streitereien sein zu lassen", unterbrach sie Ginny. „Ich hab nämlich wirklich keine Geduld mehr dafür."

„Wir haben uns nicht –"

„Habt ihr doch", sagte Harry trocken und Hermine reagierte ganz erwachsen: Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Wenn wir uns jetzt alle bitte mal auf die wichtigen Sachen konzentrieren könnten", rief Lupin und alle Teenager blickten im selben Moment hoch und sahen das große Glasgebäude vor ihnen.

Es war noch sehr früh am Morgen, aber trotzdem schien schon viel los zu sein. Menschen rannten, gingen, krabbelten über den Boden – okay, okay, Harry sah nur zwei Babys, die krabbelten, aber auch das waren Menschen, nicht wahr? Es schien, als gäbe es kein wirkliches System. Gepäckwagen wurden in jede Richtung geschoben und die Flughafenmitarbeiter riefen den Menschen unverständliche Sachen zu. Es gab Gruppen von Menschen, die auf dem Boden saßen und sich unterhielten, manche Leute schliefen sogar auf den Bänken. Der Flughafen erinnerte Harry an etwas, aber konnte nicht sagen was. Es war ein wunderschönes Chaos und Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es schwierig sein würde die anderen nicht zu verlieren.

Lupin jedoch schien nicht entmutigt. Er drehte sich zu den Teenagern um und sagte mit einem großen Lachen: „Herzlich Willkommen am Muggel-Flughafen _Heathrow_!"


	3. Vom Fliegen und von Drachen

Kapitel 3 – Vom Fliegen und von Drachen

„Ich _hasse_ Flugzeuge!"

„Ich auch, glaub mir, ich auch!"

Harry wusste von dem Moment an, als das Flugzeug abhob, dass er, obwohl er es liebte, mit seinem Besen zu fliegen, es _hasste,_ mit einem Flugzeug zu fliegen. Im Gegensatz zu Ron war ihm bewusst, dass das Flugzeug nicht durch Zauberei in der Luft gehalten wurde und dass es an sich wahrscheinlicher war, bei einem Autounfall zu sterben, aber er konnte trotzdem nicht anders als sich komplett hilflos zu fühlen. Sein Schicksal lag in den Händen eines ihm unbekannten Piloten. Dass er auf dem Fensterplatz saß, Ron hatte sich strikt geweigert dort zu sitzen, da er Angst hatte, dass das Fenster zerbrechen und er hinaus gesogen werden würde, war nicht gerade hilfreich. Unter sich sah er nur die endlosen Weiten des Ozeans. Der Anblick beunruhigte ihn.

„Hey, du Angsthase."

Er sah vorsichtig hoch, wollte es nicht riskieren, dass er durch zu schnelle Bewegungen das Flugzeug zum Abstürzen brachte. Ginny starrte von ihrem Sitz vor ihm auf ihn herab, ihr Haar zu einem losen Knoten am Hinterkopf hochgebunden. Sie sah weder kränklich, noch ängstlich aus. Im Gegenteil, sie sah so aus, als würde Harrys Elend ihre einzige wahre Freude im Leben sein. Harry musste stark dem Drang widerstehen, ihr etwas von dem ungenießbaren Essen ins Gesicht zu drücken.

„Ich bin kein Angsthase!"

„Bist du doch." Sie grinste ihn breit an. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Angst vorm Fliegen hast?"

Fred erhob sich auch von seinem Sitz, drehte sich um und zwinkerte Harry zu. „Das ist aber ein ganz schön schlechter Ruf, so als jüngster Sucher des letzten Jahrhunderts."

„Ach sei leise, Fred", knurrte Harry und schaute weg. So in ihre Gesichter zu sehen brachte ihm nur Übelkeit – nicht persönlich gemeint. „Solltet ihr euch nicht lieber hinsetzen und anschnallen?", fügte er schnell hinzu. Er verstand nicht, wie sie sich einfach so frei bewegen konnten, ohne ihr Herz im Hals hämmern zu spüren.

Ginny schnappte nach Luft. „Oh Fred, hast du das gehört? Er macht sich Sorgen um uns!"

Harry stöhnte und entschied sich dafür die Zwei einfach zu ignorieren. Ron, der neben ihm saß, sagte kein Wort. Wahrscheinlich tat er so, als würde er schlafen, damit seine Geschwister ihn nicht auch aufziehen konnten. Harry war ein wenig sauer auf sie, aber nicht nur, weil sie ihn einen Angsthasen genannt hatten. Er war sauer auf sie, weil sie Recht damit hatten. War er nicht der Junge, der eigentlich furchtlos sein sollte? Er ist doch sogar _Voldemort_ entkommen, oder etwa nicht? Er war in der Tat der jüngste Sucher in einem ganzen Jahrhundert, also warum war es so schlimm für ihn, so hoch oben in der Luft zu sein? Es ergab einfach keinen Sinn und es fühlte sich so an, als hätte er heute nicht seinen eigenen Magen, der nervös kribbelte, sondern den eines anderen.

Hermine, die neben Ron am Gang saß, lehnte sich zu Harry hinüber. „Harry", sie war die einzige, die nicht danach klang, als würde sie sich über ihn lustig machen, „was ist los?"

Er seufzte und versuchte aus dem Fenster zu starren. Nichts als große blaue Wellen. Ihm war leicht übel, aber er drehte sich zu Hermine um. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab mich noch nie so gefühlt, wenn ich in der Luft war."

Ron, der plötzlich aufwachte, weil Hermine fast auf seinem Schoß saß, drehte sich ebenfalls zu Harry um. Ron sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Ehy, ich versteh ja, dass du nicht gut drauf bist, aber musst du das an dem Stuhl auslassen?"

„Was meinst du?"

Er nickte einfach nur in Richtung Harrys Hände.

Harry schaute runter und sein Magen zog sich noch mehr zusammen. Er hatte seine Fingernägel tief in das Material der Armlehne gebohrt und es fast auseinandergerissen, alles bei seinem verzweifelten Versuch sich an irgendetwas festzuhalten. Er ließ die Armlehne schnell los und schob sich die Haare aus den Augen. Es ergab einfach alles keinen Sinn: Er fühlte sich, als wäre er wieder zehn Jahre alt, am ganzen Körper zitternd, als er versuchte vor Onkel Vernon stehen zu bleiben und sich eine Standpauke abzuholen. Was stimmte denn nicht mit ihm?

„Vielleicht wird dich das ja aufmuntern", sagte Hermine plötzlich und er riss seinen Kopf hoch, Hoffnung schien in seinen Augen.

Sie grinste ihn frech an. „Wir haben schon die Hälfte der Strecke hinter uns."

Er stöhnte. „Nur die Hälfte? Du willst mich wohl veräppeln?!". Die Weasleys lachten, sogar Ron, allerdings war das nur von kurzer Dauer, denn bei der nächsten Turbulenz wurde auch er wieder Grün im Gesicht.

* * *

Der Flug dauerte, um es nett zu auszudrücken, eine gefühlte Ewigkeit.

Nach einer Zeit schliefen alle ein. Ginny, nachdem sie einen kitschigen Film zusammen mit den Zwillingen gesehen hatte, die sich lautstark über jeden schlechten Spezialeffekt, der etwas mit Zauberei zu tun hatte, empörten. Hermine war recht schnell mit ihrem Kopf auf Rons Schulter eingeschlafen. Ron war schon vor ihr eingeschlafen und hatte seinen Mund weit geöffnet, ein wenig Spucke lief ihm aus dem Mundwinkel. Sogar Lupin, der in der Reihe auf der anderen Seite des Ganges saß, damit er ein Auge auf sie haben konnte, war mit _der Ilias_ auf der Brust eingeschlafen.

Der einzige aus ihrer Gruppe, und für ihn fühlte es sich an, als wäre er der einzige im ganzen Flugzeug, der nicht geschlafen hatte, war Harry. Erst nachdem alle ihre Augen geschlossen hatten, hatte er den Mut gefasst wieder aus dem Fenster zu gucken. Nach einiger Zeit fiel es ihm sogar leichter, das konstante Auf und Ab der Wellen zu beobachten. Es beruhigte ihn sogar ein wenig. Er fühlte sich plötzlich sehr klein und unbedeutend. Der Ozean war immens groß. Er war vorher noch nie am Meer gewesen und hatte bislang nie ganz das Konzept von „Endlosigkeit" verstanden, aber nun sah er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben etwas, das bis zum Ende der Zeit da sein würde. Das Wasser schwappte und wogte, es war einfach da, meilenweit Wasser, die Wellen rollten stetig immer weiter, es reichte bis zum dunkler werdenden Horizont. Ganz langsam spürte Harry, wie sich sein Herzschlag wieder verlangsamte.

Der Knoten in seinem Magen löste sich allerdings erst, als eine mechanisch klingende Stimme über die Lautsprecher verkündete, dass sie bald in New York landen würden.

Ron neben ihm rührte sich, er gähnte und streckte sich, dann bemerkte er, dass der Kopf der schlafenden Hermine auf seiner Schulter lag. Er sah Harry fragend an, doch der zuckte nur mit den Achseln und grinste.

Es schien, als würde Ron überlegen, ob er das Mädchen aufwecken sollte oder sie lieber vorsichtig zur Seite schieben sollte, sodass sie es nicht bemerken würde und es ihnen beiden viel Peinlichkeit ersparen würde. Er entschied sich für Ersteres, was Harry ein wenig überraschte. „Um Gottes -, hey, Hermine, wach auf! Wir sind da."

„Hmm?" Sie sah auf, ihre Augen noch mit Schlaf vernebelt, aber sie weiteten sich schnell, als sie realisierte, dass sie auf Rons Schulter geschlafen hatte. Sie sprang auf und rückte so weit von Ron weg, wie es ihr in der beengten Situation möglich war. „Oh, 'tschuldigung Ron! Das war nicht meine Absicht –"

„Schon okay", sagte er schnell, aber auch er wurde so rot im Gesicht wie Hermine.

Harry rollte mit den Augen und deutete auf die kleine Lampe, die über ihnen aufleuchtete. „Zeit zum Anschnallen."

Die Landung war sogar noch schlimmer als der Start. Harry stellte sich die ganze Zeit vor, wie sie in den harten Boden unter ihnen krachen würden. Aber dann landeten sie sicher und vollkommen ohne Probleme. Harry hielt den Atem an, bis Hermine ihn abgeschnallt hatte, seine Hände in ihre nahm und ihn hochzog. Er fühlte sich erst dann wieder sicher und heil, als er draußen den Boden unter seinen Füßen und Lupins beruhigende Hände auf seinen Schultern spürte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?"

Er nickte. Jetzt, wo sein Magen sich nicht mehr verkrampfte, schämte er sich. „Ja. Alles in Ordnung." Er sah hoch und erblickte Lupin, der ihn anlächelte, als ob er plötzlich einen alten Bekannten in ihm sah. „Ähm Lupin? Was –"

Lupins Lächeln verschwand von seinen Lippen und er winkte ab. „Nichts. Es ist nur so, dass dein Vater genauso Angst hatte wie du. Wir sind einmal geflogen, da –"

„Professor", erklang Ginnys Stimme plötzlich und Lupin brach seinen Satz ab.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass es Lupin ganz recht war, dass Ginny ihn unterbrochen hatte. Er sah immer so traurig aus, wenn er von Harrys Eltern sprach. Aber verstand Lupin denn nicht, dass Harry jedes Detail, jede noch so kleine Information über seine Eltern brauchte? Auch wenn es etwas Peinliches war. Er wollte seine Eltern doch genauso gut kennen wie alle anderen.

„Alles klar", Lupin winkte die Teenager heran, „gleicher Plan wie beim letzten Mal. Ihr drei holt Sirius und die anderen Tier und ihr drei bleibt bei mir."

„Professor", unterbrach ihn Ron, „wir müssen doch jetzt nicht mehr so vorsichtig sein, oder? Wir sind in Amerika. Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer wird vermutlich nicht plötzlich hinter einem dieser Touristen da hervorspringen." Er zeigte in die Richtung eines alten, britischen Paares, das sich lautstark bei einem Mitarbeiter beschwerte.

„England ist auch nur einmal apparieren entfernt", sagte Lupin düster und seufzte. „Und nenn mich Remus. So lasst uns aufteilen und wir treffen uns hier in einer halben Stunde wieder."

* * *

Endlich, endlich saßen sie wieder in einem Auto, weit weg von dem chaotischen, lauten Flughafen. Die Zwillinge saßen hinten in dem gemieteten Auto und sangen, sie warfen sich einen Ball zu, der verblüffend wie ein funkelnder Stern aussah. Ginny versuchte immer wieder ihnen den Ball abzunehmen, aber sie kicherte und lachte dabei, sie wollte nicht wirklich das Spiel unterbrechen. Sogar Hermine schaute den Dreien amüsiert zu und hob zu keiner langen Rede über das wie und wo von Ballspielen an.

Es war so, als hätte sich endlich die Vorfreude über die Reise bei allen eingenistet.

Die Muggel-Umgebung und die Unheimlichkeit mit einem Flugzeug zu fliegen, hatte sie alle davon abgelenkte zu realisieren, dass sie es endlich geschafft hatten: Sie waren in Amerika. Und das für ganze zwei Wochen! Sogar Sirius konnte nicht anders als alle paar Minuten laut los zu bellen und mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln. Sein Flug war nicht gerade gut gewesen, er konnte Harrys besorgte Frage nicht beantworten, aber es hatte sich deutlich in seinen großen blauen und ängstlich dreinblickenden Augen gezeigt. Der Flug war für ihn genauso angenehm gewesen wie für Harry.

„ _Mon- Montauk am Meer, wir lieben dich sehr, Mon-Monny-Montauk bei Nacht, nach einem langen Flug haben wir es geschafft…"_

„Seid leise", rief Lupin über seine Schulter. Er versuchte sich auf die Straße zu konzentrieren, aber er lächelte dennoch. Er grinste mehr, als Harry es je gesehen hatte. Sein Lachen ließ sogar beinahe die grauen Strähnen in seinem Haar verblassen.

„Was –", Hermine zuckte zusammen, als Lupin plötzlich ohne Vorankündigung scharf bremste, „was machen wir eigentlich genau in den zwei Wochen? Ich meine, wir können ja nicht wirklich nach New York, das ist viel zu gefährlich und –"

„Ach, Kopf hoch, Hermine", sagte Ron, „Hauptsache ist doch, dass wir dieses alte, staubige Haus für zwei Wochen los sind – nicht persönlich gemeint Sirius."

Sirius bellte, so als ob er antworten wolle ‚Nichts für ungut'.

„Außerdem", fuhr Ron fort und zeigte aus dem Fenster, hinter vielen Bäumen versteckt konnte man das Meer ausmachen, es war schwierig es genau aus dem schnell fahrenden Auto heraus zu sehen, aber immer mal wieder konnten sie einen Blick erhaschen, „wohnen wir hier in der Nähe vom Meer! Ein _Ozean_ , Hermine! Und wir haben unsere Besen und alles andere, ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass uns schnell langweilig wird."

Sie antwortete nicht, blickte nur stumm aus dem Fenster und betrachtete die fremde Umgebung.

Harry tat es ihr gleich und fand dabei heraus, dass Amerika, bislang jedenfalls, England gar nicht so unähnlich war. Natürlich fuhren die Leute hier auf der falschen Straßenseite und die Bäume sahen anders aus, aber ansonsten? Vielleicht gab es die großen Unterschiede eher in den Städten zu entdecken?

Bäume und weite Ebenen schossen an ihnen vorbei, sogar eine Erdbeerfarm, warte mal, war das ein -?

„Was zum – ", Harry setzte sich schnell in seinem Sitz auf und stieß sich dabei den Kopf an der Decke. Er ignorierte den Schmerz, alle drehten sich zu ihm um und fragten, was denn los sei, aber anstatt zu antworten versuchte Harry frenetisch das Fenster runter zu kurbeln, damit er besser sehen konnte, was ihn grad so erschreckt hatte, doch der große Baum verschwand nach Sekunden aus seinem Gesichtsfeld. Das Auto war zu schnell, um ihn richtig sehen zu können. Harry starrte trotzdem weiter aus dem Fenster, so als ob er zurückkommen würde.

„Harry, was ist denn los?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf abweisend. Entweder war er so richtig müde und halluzinierte schon vor lauter Müdigkeit oder er hatte eben tatsächlich einen riesigen Drachen gesehen, der den großen Baum am Ende der Erdbeerfarm bewachte. Er schüttelte wieder mit dem Kopf und rieb sich mit den Handballen die Augen. „Gibt es Drachen in Amerika?"

Plötzlich wurde es sehr leise im Auto. „Bitte was?", fragte George nach einer Weile.

„Drachen", wiederholte Harry, schaute hoch und sah, dass die ganze Gruppe ihn anschaute, als wäre er verrückt geworden. „Ich wollte wissen, ob es hier – ach, vergesst es." Er muss es sich eingebildet haben. Ganz bestimmt. (Außerdem sah der Drache, den er gesehen hatte, definitiv ganz anders aus, als die Drachen die er aus der Zaubererwelt kannte.)

Bevor Hermine etwas sagen konnte, rief Lupin: „Leute! Wir sind da!"

Harrys mentale Instabilität kurzerhand vergessen, sprangen alle auf und schauten aus den Fenstern auf der rechten Seite. Hübsche, alte Holzhütten warteten auf sie, sie blickten wie mächtige Götter auf das Meer unter ihnen. Sogar Harry vergaß den Drachen, den er gesehen oder nicht gesehen hatte. Es war einfach zu schön hier.

Hermine seufzte: „Oh, es ist wunderbar!"

„Ja, das ist es, nicht wahr?", sagte Fred. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten hier auf meinem Besen zu fliegen."

Harry nickte zustimmend, plötzlich hatte er den Drang seinen Feuerblitz rauszuholen und über die Wellen zu fliegen. Der Drache und die Erdbeerfarm waren jetzt ganz egal, sie waren nicht wichtig.

 _Oh, wie falsch er damit lag._


	4. Ein Quaffel zu weit

**A/N: Ich hoffe, euch gefällt die Geschichte soweit. Bald treffen die beiden Welten auch aufeinander! Ick würde mir sehr über ein paar Reviews freuen ;) Daaaanke!**  
 **Read & Review! :)**

* * *

Kapitel 4 – Ein Quaffel zu weit

Harry Potter war sich sicher, dass es auf der ganzen weiten Welt nichts Besseres gab als zu Fliegen. Auf einem Besen natürlich. Er schoss über die dunklen Wellen und weißen Strände hinweg, die salzige Luft in seinen Haaren, Augen und Lungen. Er hatte die Hütte so schnell er konnte verlassen und nicht mal so lange gewartet, bis sich Sirius in seine eigene Form zurückverwandelt hatte. Er hatte nicht zugehört, als die Weasleys darüber sprachen noch schnell ein Quidditch-Spiel vor dem Abendessen zu veranstalten. Nein, er hatte sich seinen Besen geschnappt und war hinaus in die Nacht gelaufen.

Dieser ganze Sommer war schrecklich gewesen.

Vielleicht lag es ja an ihm oder an der Pubertät, oder sonst was, aber seit geraumer Zeit war er sehr wechsellaunig gewesen. Er war fast immer auf 180, bereit die nächstbeste Person anzubrüllen, obwohl sie nichts falsch gemacht hatte. Bis letzten Juni war er, bis auf ein, zwei Ausnahmen hier und da, mehr oder weniger entspannt gewesen. Er hatte es ja sogar geschafft cool zu bleiben, als er in seinem ersten Schuljahr Quirrel gegenübertrat. Diese letzten beiden Monate aber waren eine wahre Achterbahnfahrt der Gefühle gewesen, von Selbstbemitleidung, bis hin zur Wut auf alles und jeden. Nichts half ihm dabei sich besser zu fühlen, noch nicht einmal seine zwei besten Freunde. (Jedenfalls glaubte er nicht, dass die beiden anzubrüllen, als ein freudiges Wiedersehen einzustufen war.)

Aber jetzt hier, das Fliegen in der kühlen Nachtluft, sich beinahe schwerelos zu fühlen … das war wirklich befreiend!

Und er lachte und lachte in die dunkle Nacht hinaus, hörte, wie seine Stimme vom Wind über den Ozean getragen wurde. Für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob Leute in England, allen voran Voldemort, hören konnten, dass er endlich wieder Spaß hatte.

„Hey, Potter!"

Harry fühlte sich merkwürdigerweise an Draco erinnert und dreht sich schnell um, sein Lachen verklang. Eine Person kam auf ihn zugerast, aber da sein Feuerblitz schneller als die meisten Besen war, wusste er, dass die Person ihn nicht einholen konnte. Also verlangsamte er sein Tempo und ließ das rothaarige Mädchen näher an sich herankommen.

Ginny grinste breit. „Kräftige Lunge hast du da."

Er dankte jedem Gott, den es geben mochte, dass es dunkel war und sie nicht sehen konnte, wie er rot wurde. „Ja … danke."

Sie flogen für eine Weile ohne etwas zu sagen, beide starrten die hellen silbernen Sterne an, die sich in dem dunklen Meer spiegelten.

Harry hatte gedacht, dass er lieber alleine gewesen wäre, zumindest war er vor ein paar Minuten noch sehr glücklich gewesen hier alleine zu fliegen, doch es machte ihm irgendwie gar nichts aus, dass Ginny jetzt da war. Es war nicht schwer sich mit ihr wohlzufühlen.

„Also", sagte sich nach einer Weile, „was hältst du davon?"

„Wovon?"

Sie sah ihn langsam an. Das Weiße in ihren Augen leuchtete in der Dunkelheit und Harry wandte seinen Blick nicht ab. „Von dem Drachen, den du gesehen hast."

Seine Hände fingen leicht zu zittern an und er dankte Gott – noch einmal – für die Dunkelheit. „Ich habe nicht – "

„Doch hast du. Ich habe genau deinen Gesichtsausdruck im Auto gesehen, Harry, und ich habe dich erst ein oder zweimal so erschrocken gesehen."

„Ich habe keine Angst vor Drachen. Du _erinnerst_ dich noch, dass ich letztes Jahr gegen einen gekämpft habe?!"

Ginny grinste und Harry schaute wieder auf das Wasser unter ihnen. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, gab es damals gar keinen Kampf." Ehe er reagieren konnte, lachte sie und stieß seinen Besen leicht mit ihrem Bein an. „Wenn du mich fragst, bist du vor dem Drachen weggeflogen."

„Bin ich nicht – okay, gut." Er rollte mit den Augen. „Vielleicht hattest du ja eine großartige Idee an dem Drachen vorbeizukommen und dir das Ei zu schnappen, ich habe das Beste aus der Situation gemacht."

„Ich hatte in der Tat ein paar Ideen", sagte sie spielerisch, aber ihre Stimme schlug nun wieder einen ernsten Ton an. „Aber wechsel nicht das Thema. Du hast einen Drachen gesehen, dort bei der Erdbeerfarm, nicht wahr?"

Er ließ sich mit seiner Antwort Zeit.

Wie sie so unter dem wolkenlosen Nachthimmel entlang flogen, war es schwer sich vorzustellen, dass er tatsächlich einen riesigen, Feuer spuckenden Drachen gesehen hatte, der eine einfache Pinie bewachte. Es war eigentlich sogar recht einfach, alles Schlimme, das je passiert war, zu vergessen. Er schaute für einen Moment auf die endlosen Wellen, bevor er sich wieder Ginny zuwandte. Sie sah ernst aus, wahrscheinlich tat er das auch, ihre feuerroten Haare tanzten im Wind. Eine Minute lang fiel es ihm schwer seine Stimme zu finden, dann schluckte er kräftig und sprach: „Ja."

Sie wandte ihr Gesicht ab. Ihre braunen Augen sahen beinahe Schwarz aus. „Wollen wir uns das noch mal angucken?"

Seine erste Reaktion war: _Bist du noch ganz dicht?_ Aber dann erinnerte er sich, dass er es hier mit dem jüngsten der Weasley-Kinder zu tun hatte. Natürlich war es für sie wie ein angeborener Instinkt noch näher heranzugehen, wenn sie einen Drachen sah. „Ich würde das schon irgendwie wollen,", gab er zögernd zu, „aber wir sollen uns doch nicht auffällig benehmen. Ich schätze mal, dass ‚einen Drachen besuchen' nicht auf Lupins Liste für angebrachte Aktivitäten steht."

Sie kicherte und sah wieder weg. „Wollen wir zurück zur Hütte fliegen und noch Quidditch spielen? Ich hab den anderen versprochen, dass ich dich hole."

„Ich bin doch kein Hund!"

„Nein, das ist schon Sirius!"

Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich, sie blieben für einen Moment ruhig und dann fingen sie beide zur selben Zeit an zu lachen. Ihre Stimmen wurden weit über die finsteren Wellen getragen.

* * *

„Schön, dass du auch kommen konntest, Blitznarbe."

„Nenn mich nicht so!", knurrte Harry einen lachenden George an, während er am Strand landete. Ginny landete sanft neben ihm, aber schlug _ganz aus Versehen_ ihrem großen Bruder ihren Besenstil ins Gesicht. Sie duckte sich, bevor George sich rächen konnte, lachte Harry groß an und ging hinüber zu Hermine.

„Lasst uns endlich anfangen", sagte Ron eifrig, und warf den Quaffel ein paar Mal in die Luft. „Zuerst aufwärmen?"

Hermine sah von Charlies Besen, den sie sich für den Urlaub ausgeliehen hatte, auf. „Ich weiß, ich habe das schon gesagt, aber ich glaube wirklich, dass wir Professor Lupins Rat folgen und ins Bett gehen sollten. Wir _müssen_ uns an die Zeitumstellung gewöhnen."

„Wir müssen ja keinen Jetlag haben, Hermine", antwortete Ron. „Wir haben doch alle im Flugzeug geschlafen und wir sind verdammt noch mal endlich in Amerika!"

„Pass auf, was du sagst!", sagte Fred in einem Ton, der schon beinahe dem seiner Mutter ähnelte. Harry musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Also,", sagte Ron, nachdem er Fred böse anguckt hatte, „es wird doch eh nicht wirklich funktionieren, wenn wir jetzt schlafen gehen, oder? Und das Beste was wir dagegen machen können, ist uns auszupowern und dann können wir ins Bett gehen und schlafen, oder sehe ich das falsch? Demnach ist Quidditch das Beste, was wir jetzt gerade tun könnten."

„Deine Logik ist ein wenig verquer, aber ja, lasst uns spielen."

Sie fingen mit einer Aufwärmrunde an, die Harry allzu sehr an die Trainingseinheiten mit seinem früheren Quidditch Kapitän Oliver Wood erinnerte. Plötzlich wollte er sehr gerne zurück nach Hogwarts. Auch die Anweisungen, die die Zwillinge ihnen gaben, waren genau dieselben Wörter, die Wood auch benutzt hätte und das ließ sein Heimweh nicht gerade kleiner werden.

Harry nahm sich zusammen und spielte mit und nach einer Weile vergaß er seine anstehende Anhörung und alles andere. Er lachte genauso heftig wie alle anderen, als Hermine Ron den Quaffel versehentlich direkt auf die Nase warf.

Ron erholte sich schnell, doch blieb ab jetzt lieber außer Reichweite, wenn Hermine den Quaffel in ihrem Besitz hatte und das Aufwärmen ging weiter. Harry warf den Quaffel zu Fred, der gab ab an Ginny und sie warf zurück zu Harry, der einen Looping machen musste, um ihn zu fangen, doch er konnte ihn in der gleichen Bewegung an Hermine weitergeben. Ginny flüsterte ‚ _Angeber'_ und Harry grinste nur frech.

Nach einer halben Stunde Aufwärmen fingen sie das richtige Spiel an. Fred und Hermine waren in Harrys Team und Ginny betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten mit solch einem schelmischen Blick, dass Harry leicht nervös wurde.

Obwohl Ginny besser war, als er erwartet hatte, - später sollte sich herausstellen, dass sie häufig alleine mit einem Besen eines ihrer Brüder geübt hatte, da sie eines Tages Profispielerin werden wollte – war Harrys Team am Gewinnen. Sie hatten drei Pfosten mit den Ringen in den Sand gemalt, was bedeutete, dass sie ziemlich tief fliegen mussten, was wiederum einiges an Präzision verlangte, wenn sich nicht in den Sand stürzen wollten. (Etwas, das Hermine ständig passierte, aber es schien sie nicht großartig zu stören.)

Es war alles gut, bis Fred mitten im Spiel Harry entgegenbrüllte: „Potter! Pass auf!"

Harry hob seinen Kopf und duckte sich.

Fred hatte den Quaffel ein wenig zu energisch zu Harry geworfen, sodass, wenn er nicht die schnellen Reflexe eines Suchers gehabt hätte, er von seinem Besen geworfen worden wäre. So schoss der Quaffel an ihm vorbei, hinein in den nahe gelegenen Wald. Er hatte solch eine Geschwindigkeit drauf, dass Harry sich fragte, ob er jemals landen würde.

„Oh, _tut mir leid_ – "

Freds Entschuldigung verlor sich in dem Rauschen des Windes, als Harry hinter dem Quaffel herraste. Er wusste, dass er, dank Sirius Geschenk, der schnellste sein würde und wenn sie den Ball jetzt verlören, dann wäre er für immer weg. Es war zu dunkel, um nach ihm zu suchen und wer wusste schon, wo er landen würde.

Also flog er dem Quaffel einfach direkt hinterher und versuchte ihn einzuholen. Er ignorierte die großen Bäume hinter sich, er ignorierte die kalte, schneidende Seeluft: Er fühlt sich, als wäre er wieder in einem richtigen Quidditch-Spiel, dieses Mal nur auf der Jagd nach einem größeren Ball und nicht dem Schnatz.

Er hatte es fast geschafft.

Harry lehnte sich nach vorne und kniff seine Augen zusammen.

Nur noch ein paar Zentimeter.

Er streckte seinen Arm aus, seine Fingerspitzen berührten fast den Quaffel. _Nur noch einen Zentimeter …_

 _BÄÄM!_

Der Baum war aus dem Nichts gekommen.

Harry schrie vor Schreck und Schmerz, versuchte sich an etwas festzuhalten. Überall waren Äste, schlugen ihm die Brille von der Nase, schnitten in seine Arme, Beine und Wangen, blieben in seinen Haaren hängen und zogen fast den Feuerblitz unter seinen Beinen hervor.

Und plötzlich hörte der Schmerz auf.

Er stöhnte. Er war auf dem Boden gelandet – endlich! Auf dem kalten Boden, sein Besen war noch zwischen seinen Beinen und den Quaffel hielt er fest in seiner rechten Hand. Er hatte seine Brille verloren und konnte seinen Zauberstab nicht in seiner Tasche spüren, aber er war noch am Leben. Das war doch wenigstens etwas. „Großartig", murmelte er und versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. „Großartige Flugkünste, echt."

Er schielte umher. Anscheinend war er in eine riesige Pinie gerast und das war weder an ihm, noch an dem Baum spurlos vorübergegangen. Überall lagen zerbrochene Äste, Pinienzapfen und – nadeln und er war sich sicher, dass er ein paar Zweige in seinem Haar hatte.

Dankbar, dass es keine Zeugen gab, begann er nach seiner Brille zu suchen. Er tastete umher und fand sie recht schnell. Sie war nicht zerbrochen, aber leicht verbogen, aber das konnten sein Patenonkel oder Lupin bestimmt wieder hinbiegen. Sogar sein Zauberstab lag nicht weit von ihm entfernt auf dem Boden.

Er bemerkte erst, dass er nicht alleine war, als er seine Brille wieder aufsetzte.

Da waren zehn, vielleicht sogar elf, Teenager in seinem Alter und sie alle starrten ihn mit offenen Mündern an. Und sie waren absolut nicht normal.

Nicht, dass er was darüber sagen konnte, was normal sein bedeutete und was nicht, schließlich war er ein Zauberer, der in diesem Moment einen Besen in der einen und seinen Zauberstand in der anderen Hand hielt, aber er fragte sich, ob er irgendwie durch die Zeit gereist war. Sie alle trugen Rüstungen, die ihm entweder griechisch oder auch römisch vorkamen, mit Umhängen und allem, was dazugehörte. Einige von ihnen waren sogar mit Schwertern und Pfeil und Bogen bewaffnet; und alle Waffen waren auf seinen Kopf gerichtet. Sie waren vielleicht Teenager, aber sie sahen kampflustig aus, als ob sie bereit wären, ihn umzubringen, wenn er es nur versuchen würde, dem, anscheinend sehr wichtigen, Baum, Schaden zuzufügen.

„Ähm", fragte er und senkte dabei langsam den Besenstil, aber nicht seinen Zauberstab, „wer seid ihr?"

Eine Jung trat vor.

Und Harry schwankte. Es war, als würde er in einen Spiegel gucken. Der schlaksige, aber doch muskulöse Typ sah _genauso_ aus wie er. Er hatte die gleichen schwarzen, strubbeligen Haare, die gleichen berechnenden, grünen Augen, zumindest schien das so im Mondlicht, und sogar die Art und Weise wie der Junge stand und ging erinnerte ihn an … nun ja, an sich selbst. Der Junge war vielleicht ein oder zwei Jahre älter und ein bisschen größer, aber ansonsten sah er wie eine perfekte Kopie aus.

„Ich bin Perseus Jackson", sagte der Junge langsam, die Spitze seines merkwürdig geformten bronzefarbenen Schwertes immer noch auf Harrys Gesicht gerichtet, „aber die entscheidende Frage ist doch eher: Wer zum Hades bist du?!"


	5. Auf gute Nachbarschaft? !

**A/N: Bis jetzt habe ich jeden Tag ein Kapitel geschafft, aber übers Wochenende leg ich vllt eine kleine Pause ein. Wenn jetzt aber ganz plötzlich ganz viele von euch wissen wollen, wie es weiter geht (das müsstet ihr mir aber schon irgendwie mitteilen ;) ), könnte ich bestimmt auch übers WE das ein oder andere Kapitel schaffen.**

 **Heute geht es endlich zur Sache!** **Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Read & Review :)**

* * *

Kapitel 5 – Auf gute Nachbarschaft?!

Harry hatte sich schon fast daran gewöhnt, dass er herumgeschubst und bedroht wurde. Er hatte mit der ständigen Bedrohung durch Voldemort gelebt, er hatte es für Jahre mit den Dursleys ausgehalten, er war den Dementoren entkommen, er hatte für ein ganzes Jahr geglaubt, dass ein Massenmörder hinter ihm her war, er hatte sich gegen einen Drachen behauptet und er würde eines Tages gegen den Mörder seiner Eltern antreten. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund war die Situation mit diesen Teenagern anders.

Er war nicht wirklich wütend oder hatte Angst, denn er wusste, dass, obwohl die Spitze von ‚Perseus' Schwert immer noch nur wenige Zentimeter von seiner Nase entfernt war, der Typ ihm nicht wirklich sein Schwert ins Gesicht rammen würde. Die Teenager sahen alle neugierig, aber auch ein wenig Respekt einflößend aus, aber ihre Ausstrahlung war anders ... irgendwie seltsam. "Hört mal zu", fing Harry langsam an und hielt seinen Zauberstab dabei sehr ruhig, immerhin fuchtelte der Typ ja auch nicht mit seinem Schwert rum, „es tut mir leid, dass ich den Baum da gekracht bin, aber der kam halt irgendwie aus dem Nichts. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich damit jemanden gekränkt habe – "

Ein Mädchen mit rabenschwarzen Haaren schnaubte laut. Ihre Augen schimmerten fast in der Dunkelheit, so blau waren sie, so dass Harry sich fast davon ablenken lies. Aus irgendeinem Grund nahm er an, dass das Mädchen und Sirius sich gut verstehen würden. Sie war auf eine unbekümmerte Art und Weise hübsch, bevorzugte aber ganz deutlich den „Punk-Style" und würde nicht zögern ihn oder wer auch immer sie nervte, auszuweiden. „Ich nehm's dir nicht übel."

„Thalia", blaffte der Harry-Doppelgänger, er ließ Harry nicht aus seinen Augen, „nicht jetzt!"

Harry schaute schnell zurück zu Perseus. Er musste eingestehen: Der Typ hatte den „ _eine falsche Bewegung und ich mach dich platt_ " Ausdruck echt gut drauf. „Ich muss dann jetzt los", sagte er so beiläufig wie möglich und ignorierte die Neugierde, die in seinem Bauch brannte. „Wenn ich nicht bald zurück bin, werden sich meine Freunde ernsthaft – "

„Freunde?" Dieses Mal zeigte Perseus nicht nur Feindseligkeit, er sah sehr auch sehr wütend aus. „Es gibt mehr … was auch immer du bist?"

„Ich bin ganz normal. Ich bin kein …", er schaute die Teenager wieder an, „Feind der Griechen oder Römer. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was für ein Camp ihr hier habt, aber wenn du einfach mal dein Schwert beiseitelegen würdest – "

„Woher weißt du, dass wir griechisch sind?", fragte ein Mädchen, aber Harry hatte nicht gesehen, wer gesprochen hatte. Die Stimme des Mädchens klang alt, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wusste er, dass sie in seinem Alter war.

Harry antwortete nicht und hielt seinen Zauberstab fester. „Wir müssen nicht – "

„Antworte ihr!", knurrte Percy. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Gut geraten?", witzelte Harry, aber sprang zur Seite als Perseus mit seinem Schwert näherkam. „Okay, okay, nicht die Zeit für Witze", er hob die Hände beschwichtigend in die Luft und ignorierte das blauäugige Mädchen, das im Hintergrund lachte. „Eure Rüstungen sehen fast schon antik aus, deshalb hab ich auf Griechisch getippt. Ich kenn euch doch gar nicht. Alles, was passiert ist, ist, dass ich den Baum ein wenig zu spät gesehen habe."

Perseus sah sich Harrys Haare an, die Zweige und Nadeln darin waren deutlich sichtbar und zum ersten Mal, sah er aus, als ob er grinsen würde. Aber sein Lachen war genauso schnell wieder verschwunden, wie es gekommen war. „Du hast meine erste Frage immer noch nicht beantwortet. Wer bist du?

 _Sie sind keine Zauberer_ , dachte Harry und seufzte. Wenn sie Todesser gewesen wäre – nicht, dass das wirklich wahrscheinlich war, aber man kann ja nie vorsichtig genug sein – hätten sie ihn sicherlich erkannt. „Ich bin … nicht wichtig. Ich möchte nur – "

Etwas grollte in der Entfernung. War das Donner? „Beantworte die Frage!"

„In Ordnung." Harry zerzauste sich nervöse die Haare. "Ich bin Harry Potter."

Die Reaktion darauf war … Stille. Kein nach Luft schnappen, kein ‚du bist _Harry Potter_?', keine der Reaktionen, die er von anderen Zauberern erwartet hätte.

Nicht einmal ein Hauch von Wiedererkennung war auf Perseus Gesicht zu sehen. Es war die gleiche Reaktion, die er auch bekommen hätte, wenn er gesagt hätte, dass er John Smith heißt.

Das war alles ziemlich _verwirrend._ Es stand jetzt fest, dass sie keine Zauberer und Hexen waren, aber sie waren auch keine Muggel! Denn je länger er Perseus anstarrte, umso sicherer war er sich, dass dieser Typ nicht sterblich war. Er strahlte etwas Mächtiges aus, etwas, das Harry beinahe dazu brachte wegzurennen und nie wieder zurückzuschauen.

Zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht wünschte sich Hermine an seine Seite, sie könnte ihm bestimmt eine Erklärung für das alles zuflüstern.

„Netter Name", sagte jemand im Hintergrund und ein paar von den Anderen fingen an zu lachen.

„Danke", sagte Harry sanft und brachte damit noch mehr Leute zum Lachen.

„Genug jetzt!", sagte Perseus und senkte sein Schwert ein wenig. Er war ganz klar der Anführer dieser Gruppe. Alle wurden ruhig, sobald er sprach, sie alle schauten zu ihm, um zu sehen, was als Nächstes passieren sollte und sie hörten auf ihn. Er wusste nicht, ob er aus Respekt oder eher aus Angst von den Anderen zum Anführer gemacht wurde, aber Harry vermutete, dass es ein bisschen von beidem war.

„Du bist über unsere Grenze gekommen."

„Ich hab mich doch schon dafür entschuldigt, dass ich in den Baum – "

„ _Scheiß_ auf den Baum", blaffte Perseus.

Das blauäugige Mädchen – Thalia – schnappte nach Luft. „Hey!"

Perseus verdrehte die Augen, das erste halbwegs menschliche was Harry ihn hatte machen sehen. „Sorry, Thals." Sie schnaufte wütend, aber er fuhr fort. „Es ist nun mal so, Harry Potter, dass da eine Grenze verläuft." Er zeigte mit seinem Schwert grob in die Richtung hinter ihnen und verpasste Harry dabei fast einen Schnitt in der Wange.

„Und Sterbliche können diese Grenze eigentlich nicht überschreiten."

„Sterbliche?"

Perseus ignorierte ihn. „Das bedeutet, dass du ein _Halbblut_ sein musst."

Und _das_ war einfach zu viel für Harry. Es war nicht der Überfall aus dem Hinterhalt, es waren nicht die Waffen oder die Feindseligkeit: Es war die Tatsache, dass dieser Typ auch wieder nur so ein vorurteilsbehafteter Idiot war, der keine Ahnung hatte, wovon er sprach. Und die Art und Weise wie Perseus _Halbblut_ gesagt hatte, als wäre es ein Fluch, etwas das er nicht aussprechen wollte.

Harry ignorierte die rasende Wut in seinem Bauch und stieß das Schwert mit seinem Zauberstab beiseite. „Wer zur Hölle denkst du denn, wer du bist?", knurrte er wütend. Er musste ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen unterdrücken, als er sah, dass Perseus zu verwirrt war, um zu reagieren. „Hast du irgendeine Idee, wie voreingenommen und bescheuert du gerade klingst? Eine Freundin von mir, eine der besten Hex – ich meine _Leute_ , die ich kenne, musste sich ihren Platz in unserer Welt erkämpfen – und das war nicht einfach. Sie kämpft immer noch gegen den Hass der Leute, die denken sie wären besser als sie, nur weil sie reinblütig sind. Unser _Krieg_ fing an und Hunderte von Menschen sind gestorben, alles nur, weil _ein Mann_ dachte, dass Halbblüter und Muggelstämmige unwürdig sind. Du hast wahrscheinlich keine Ahnung, wie abscheulich du gerade klangst. ‚ _Du musst ein Halbblut sein';_ Du machst mich krank!"

Die ganze Gruppe war leise. Harry war sich sicher, dass keiner von ihnen solch einen Wutanfall erwartet hatte. Er warf seinen Feuerblitz hinter sich und hob seinen Zauberstab, wobei er aber auf niemanden Besonderes zeigte. „Also? _Seid ihr's_?"

"Sind wir was?", fragte Perseus sanft.

„Abscheuliche, schreckliche Leute, mit Vorurteilen, die es gut finden – "

Sein Doppelgänger schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das sind wir nicht. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du redest! Und ich habe noch nie von Muffelstämmigen gehört."

„Muggelstämmige", verbesserte Harry ihn automatisch.

„Ich glaube, du hast mich nicht ganz richtig verstanden. Wir", er zeigte auf die Teenager um sich, „sind auch alle Halbblüter. Deswegen können wir ja auch über die Grenze, genauso wie du."

Harry wollte erneut eine Tirade ablassen, doch er hielt sich zurück. Die Neugierde in ihm siegte. „Aber ihr seid Muggel."

"Wir sind bitte was?"

Harry musste dem Drang widerstehen, sich selbst mit der Hand auf die Stirn zu schlagen. Diese Unterhaltung führte doch zu Nichts. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, worüber Perseus sprach und andersrum war es auch nicht besser. Es war so, als würden sie verschiedene Sprachen sprechen. „Das führt doch zu Nichts", murmelte er und seltsamerweise hörte er Perseus im selben Moment ‚ _Das ist hoffnungslos.'_ flüstern.

Ein Mädchen – Harry hatte erst gedacht, dass es ein Junge war, weil so muskulös wie ein Bulle war – rieb sich den Hals. „Bin ich die Einzige, die denkt, dass wir diesen Typen einfach verprügeln sollten und dann ist endlich Schluss?"

Harry umfasste seinen Zauberstab noch fester. Er hatte keine Angst, er hatte ja seinen Zauberstab, falls er sich verteidigen musste, aber dennoch fand er es nicht schön so bedroht zu werden. „Ich möchte nicht gegen euch kämpfen, ich möchte nur meinen Besen nehmen und gehen."

„Genau das meine ich." Sie wedelte mit ihrem gefährlich aussehenden Speer herum und einige der Teenager sprangen aus dem Weg. „Hört denn hier _keiner,_ was der labert? Seinen _Besen_? Sind wir hier in Oz, oder was?"

"Es gibt keine Besen in Oz", sagte ein blonder, großer Junge trocken und sie stupste ihn an. Sie musste sehr stark sein, denn der Typ fiel mit so einem lauten _Rumms_ zu Boden, dass es wie ein Minierdbeben war.

„Nehmt ihm den Besen weg", sagte jemand plötzlich.

Harry deutete mit seinem Zauberstab in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. „Wagt es ja nicht!"

Das Mädchen, das er nun anstarrte, war dasselbe, das gefragt hatte, woher er denn wüsste, dass sie Griechisch waren. Ihre blonden Haare waren in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, doch einige Locken waren aus dem Zopf gefallen. Sie sah wie der Typ Mädchen aus, die man an warmen Stränden und in Werbungen sah, der kichernde und unschuldige Typ Mädchen aus Kalifornien. Wenn da nicht ihre seltsamen und beängstigenden Augen wären. Sie starrte ihn so an, als würde sie ihn bis ins letzte Detail analysieren, von den Zweigen in seinem zerstrubbelten Haaren, bis zu seinen ausgetretenen Schuhen und sie mochte gar nicht, was sie da sah.

Perseus war der Anführer … aber dieses Mädchen hatte ganz bestimmt das Sagen.

„In Ordnung", sagte sie und kniff die Augen leicht zusammen. „Du bist ein Halbblut. Das ist offensichtlich. Ansonsten hättest du nicht über unsere Grenze kommen können. Aber du bist _geflogen_. Auf einem Besen. Du hältst einen Holzstock in der Hand. Lass mich raten, das ist ein Zauberstab?"

Thalia verdrehte die Augen. „Willst du ernsthaft sagen, dass der Typ ein _Zauberer_ ist? Und ich dachte, du wärst die Vernünftige hier."

„Wir sind Halbblüter, Thalia. Glaubst du wirklich, dass unsere Welt die einzige merkwürdige Welt da draußen ist?"

"Hört auf Halbblut so zu sagen!" Rote Funken flogen aus Harrys Zauberstab und er musste tief einatmen, um sich zu beruhigen. Er sah nicht, wie alle erschrocken die Augen aufrissen und nach Luft schnappten. Alles, was er sah, war die Tatsache, dass Perseus sein Schwert gesenkt hatte. Harrys Herz schlug zum ersten Mal seit gefühlt Stunden wieder in einem normalen Rhythmus. „Könnt ihr mir wenigstens was anderes sagen, außer das ich anscheinend gefährlich bin? Zum Beispiel, was ist diese Grenze, von der ihr dauernd redet? Warum gibt es sie? Wer hat sie erschaffen? Warum könnt ihr über die Grenze, wenn ihr keine Zau – ich meine, wenn ihr nicht so seid, wie ich?"

„Ich kann dir das beantworten", sagte das grauäugige Mädchen, aber sie sah nicht glücklich darüber aus. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sie genauso neugierig war, wie er. „Wir", sie deutete um sich herum, „sind Halbblüter. Kämpfer des Olymps. Wir bleiben innerhalb dieser Grenze, um sicher vor den Gefahren da draußen zu sein." Sie zeigte achtlos mit ihrem Dolch hinter Harry. „Die Grenze wurde vor einer sehr, sehr langen Zeit erschaffen. Und wie Percy schon gesagt hat", sie deutete mit ihrem Kinn auf Perseus, „können nur Halbblüter die Grenze überschreiten. Halbmenschen sozusagen."

Harry wurde unruhig. Ja, sie beantwortete seine Fragen, aber dabei verwirrte sie ihn nur noch mehr. „Der Olymp? Ist das nicht in Griechenland? Und – warte mal …" Er hob seine Hand. „ _Halbmenschen?"_

„Ja", sagte Thalia. Es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass sie von der ganzen Unterhaltung langsam gelangweilt war. „Menschen können mit anderen Kreaturen zusammenkommen. Du hast bestimmt von ein paar gehört?"

Seltsamerweise musste Harry sofort an Lupin denken. „Ja, schon, aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht – "

Sie fuhr fort, ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten: „Zentauren, Satyrn, all sowas. Sie können auch über die Grenze. Und dann gibt es die etwas merkwürdigeren Kombinationen. Zum Beispiel Menschen und die Gö – "

„THALIA!" riefen mehrere der Teenager zugleich und brachten das Punk-Mädchen zum Schweigen. „Genug jetzt!" Perseus – Percys? – Stimme war die Lauteste. "Wir kennen den Typen nicht und ich glaube nicht, dass wir ihm von uns erzählen sollten!"

Harry rieb sich die Augen. „Gut, dann sagt es mir nicht. Aber lasst mich doch wenigstens gehen. Ich _verspreche_ euch, dass ich nicht nach euch suchen werde. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich Morgen diesen Ort hier nicht einmal mehr wiederfinden würde."

Perseus und das grauäugige Mädchen sahen sich an, das erinnerte Harry plötzlich sehr an Hermine und Ron und schon bekam er Heimweh nach seinen Freunden. „Wir können dich nicht gehen lassen", sagte Perseus plötzlich und nickte seinen Freunde zu, so, als würde er ihnen einen Befehl geben.

Das stumme Zunicken. Harrys Herz wurde plötzlich kalt vor Angst, als würde er wissen, was nun passieren würde, sich dabei aber nicht bewegen konnte. Er riss seine Augen auf, fühlte, wie seine Beine zu zittern begannen und trotzdem konnte er Perseus nur großäugig anstarren.

„Das ist nicht persönlich gemeint", fügte sein Doppelgänger schnell hinzu, als der große, blonde Typ Harry von hinten ansprang. Er hatte nicht einmal gehört, wie der Typ sich angeschlichen hatte! Er nahm Harry den Zauberstab ab. „Es ist nur so, dass ich kaum noch jemanden vertraue", endete Perseus.

Harry schrie nach seinem Zauberstab und versuchte sich aus der festen Umklammerung zu befreien. Es war nicht einmal ein anständiger Kampf gewesen, es war alles viel zu schnell passiert. Nicht einen einzigen Zauberspruch oder Fluch hatte er sagen können, geschweige denn den Schlägen ausweichen und wegrennen. Trotz allem war ihm in diesem Moment nur eine einzige Sache wichtig: sein Zauberstab.

 _Sein Zauberstab …_ Ihm war als hätten sie ihm einen Arm oder ein Bein abgehackt. Es war seine einzige Verteidigung gewesen, seine einzige Chance dieser Gruppe zu entkommen.

Der Junge hinter ihm war riesig, mindestens 30 oder 40 Zentimeter größer als er und er hielt ihn so fest, dass es sich anfühlte, als wäre er von Felsen umgeben. Egal, wie sehr er um sich trat, zubiss und sich bewegte, der Typ gab keinen Zentimeter nach.

Als er seinen Zauberstab sah, wurde Harry ganz ruhig. Das grauäugige Mädchen hielt ihn aus seiner Reichweite und untersuchte ihn, wie bei einem neuen Experiment. Sie sah ihn nicht als etwas, dass schon so oft Harrys Leben gerettet hatte, etwas, auf das Harry so sehr angewiesen war. Er wusste, dass er ohne ihn keine Chance hatte.

Mit einer Träne in den Augen sah er das Mädchen weggehen, sie nahm auch seinen Besen und den Quaffel mit. Er wurde plötzlich sehr unsanft runter auf seine Knie gedrückt. Perseus kam näher.

Es war dunkel und kalt, Harry hatte Angst, aber der Blick, den Perseus ihm zuwarf war nicht voller Hass oder Wut. Es war Mitleid. Perseus schien sein Gesicht unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Er suchte nach etwas, das ihm mehr Informationen geben würde, um zu entscheiden, ob Harry nun gefährlich war oder nicht.

 _Bitte, glaub mir, ich bin unschuldig,_ flehte Harry mit seinen Augen. Er wusste, dass, wenn er seinen Mund öffnen würde, hätte er seine letzte Chance vertan. _Lass mich gehen._

Nach einigen Sekunden intensivsten Starrens, schaute Perseus über seine Schulter und befahl: „Bringt ihn zu Chiron."


	6. Feuerprobe

Kapitel 6 – Feuerprobe

 _Irgendwie läuft es nicht so gut._

Harry war auf sich selbst sauer, weil er nicht früher die Chance ergriffen hatte und weggeflogen war, oder zumindest versucht hatte sich zu wehren. Er hätte sie mit _Stupor_ bewusstlos machen können, auch wenn er ja eigentlich nicht außerhalb der Schule zaubern sollte und er deshalb ja auch bereits beim Ministerium auf Bewährung war. Alles wäre besser gewesen als sich von dem muskulösen und komisch riechenden Mädchen, das ihn von Anfang an hatte umbringen wollen, ins Camp zerren zu lassen. Sie hatten ihn einfach über ihre Schulter geworfen, so als würde er nichts wiegen und war in Richtung eines ihm unbekannten Ziels, irgendwo im dunklen Wald, losgestapft.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie hingingen. Alles, was er wusste, war, dass sie sich immer weiter von dem Ort entfernten, an dem seine Freunde auf ihn warteten.

Wie um Himmels willen sollte er sich aus dieser Lage retten? Wenn die Teenager recht hatten - auch wenn der Gedanke ihm Übelkeit breitete – und nur Halbblüter über die Grenzen kommen konnten, wie zur Hölle sollten dann seine reinblütigen Freunde und Hermine es schaffen? Er saß hier bei diesen bewaffneten Leuten fest und konnte nur auf den dunklen Boden oder den Hintern des dunkelhaarigen Mädchens starren.

„Lasst mich gehen", forderte er zum hundertsten Mal und zum hundertsten Mal wurde er ignoriert.

Sie bewegten sich lautlos bergab, gingen auf etwas zu und je länger sie gingen, umso wärmer wurde es, so als würden sie auf ein Lagerfeuer zu gehen. Für einen Moment dachte Harry, dass sie ihn über dem Feuer rösten und dann essen würden, aber dann erinnerte er sich, dass das hier ein oller Film über Kannibalen war. Das hier war echt. Diese Schwerter und Pfeile, die Kleidung – trug das Mädchen ein orangefarbenes T-Shirt unter ihrer Rüstung? – waren echt und dazu noch gefährlich.

Die Welt um ihn herum wurde heller und heller, bis Harry endlich das Laub und kleine Steine auf dem Boden erkennen konnte. Er vermutete, dass sie das Ziel erreicht hatten, denn das Mädchen hob ihn ohne Warnung von ihrer Schulter und drückte ihn zu Boden, ihre Hand in seinen Haaren, um ihn unten halten zu können.

„Du kannst jetzt ruhig loslassen", stöhnte er und versuchte sich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien. Allerdings schien das nicht zu funktionieren, sie griff nur noch fester zu und Harry musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht vor Schmerz zu jammern. Er hasste es, dass er sich so schwach und verletzlich fühlte, das Mädchen hatte ihn mit nur einer Hand vollkommen unter Kontrolle. „Ich bin kein Idiot, ich lauf schon nicht weg."

„Darüber lässt sich streiten", entgegnete sie ihm mit einem fiesen Grinsen und er fletschte die Zähne ein wenig.

Da er wusste, dass Kämpfen gerade absolut nichts bringen würde, sah sich Harry um.

Seine Kinnlade klappte runter.

Er hatte natürlich irgendeine Art von Camp erwartet, mit kleinen Holzhütten und einem Lagerfeuer, über dem jemand Marshmallows hielt.

Dieses Camp war jedoch …

Es war unglaublich. Jedes einzelne Gebäude – er konnte nicht erkennen, wie viele es waren, da das Licht des Feuers nicht ausreichte – war groß, einzigartig und auf seine eigene Art und Weise schön. Direkt auf der anderen Seite des Feuers waren zwei riesige Häuser, die ein wenig einschüchternd wirkten und die Häuser auf seiner Seite waren ebenfalls sehr beeindruckend, wenngleich sie ein wenig kleiner waren. Er konnte seinen Kopf nicht richtig bewegen, da das Mädchen ihre Finger noch immer in seine Haare gekrallt hatte, doch er gab sein Bestes. Das Haus, das er jetzt anstarrte, war aus Marmor und passte zu seiner Vermutung, dass die Teenager irgendwie Griechisch waren (oder zumindest von der griechischen Kultur besessen waren). Die andere große Hütte war jedoch etwas dezenter und irgendwie eleganter. Hübsche Marmorblumen zierten die Säulen. In Harry machte sich das Gefühl breit, dass dieses Gebäude zu einer Frau gehörte, es hatte jedenfalls eine anmutige Ausstrahlung.

Bevor er sich noch mehr umschauen konnte, wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück auf das Feuer gezogen.

Percy stand vor ihm, seine Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt, das Schwert war nicht zu sehen.

Je länger Harry ihn anstarrte, umso weniger war er davon überzeugt, dass Percy genauso aussah wie er. Sie hatten zwar die gleichen Haare – vielleicht lag das hier in Amerika aber auch nur gerade im Trend? – und sie hatten beide grüne Augen, aber Percy war so … gefährlich. Irgendwie nicht von dieser Welt. Er hatte so eine Ausstrahlung, die bewirkte, dass Harry wegrennen wollte und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass im Gegenteil zu Percys Ausstrahlung, die Leute immer glaubten, dass _er selbst_ harmlos war. Außerdem schien es hier keine einzige Person zu geben, die nicht zu Percy aufsah und Harry wurde im letzten Jahr eher von anderen Leuten gemieden (mittlerweile hatte er sich schon dran gewöhnt, immerhin war das bestimmt schon ein duzend Mal in seiner Zeit in Hogwarts der Fall gewesen).

„Chiron kommt", sagte ein kleiner Junge, der auf sie zu gerannt kam und ein wenig außer Atem war. Er hatte große Augen und einen Helm, der ein wenig zu groß für ihn war, als wäre er ein Geschenk eines älteren Bruder gewesen. Er schob den Helm immer wieder ein Stückchen hoch, und obwohl Harry wusste, dass er sich nicht um seine Entführer kümmern sollte, erinnerte ihn der Junge an Colin Creevy. Er sah nicht gefährlich oder wie ein Feind aus: Er war einfach ein kleiner Junge.

„Danke", brummte Percy.

Das hübsche, blonde Mädchen kam auf ihn zu und sie flüsterten für eine Weile und warfen dabei ab und an einen Blick in Harrys Richtung.

Harry schaute nach oben in den Nachthimmel. Die Sterne waren trotz des hellen Feuers deutlich sichtbar. Vor einer Stunde, als er noch auf seinem Besen über das Meer geflogen war – wow, es war wirklich viel in dieser einen Stunde passiert – waren noch Wolken am Himmel gewesen. Hier wiederum war es der klarste Himmel, den er je gesehen hatte. Sogar der Mond, der kaum voll war, schien wie ein großer heller Ball vom Himmel und erleuchtete den Wald um sie herum.

Harry sah plötzlich wieder zurück zur Gruppe. Er hörte etwas, das ihm bekannt vorkam. Etwas, das er bislang nur im Verbotenen Wald gehört hatte …

Ein Zentaur.

Er ächzte leise. Ein Zentaur war ihr Anführer? Ernsthaft? Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass sein Schicksal von jemandem abhing, der tiefsinnig zu Mars aufsah und kommentierte, wie hell er doch heute schien – und obwohl er nichts gegen Firenze hatte, war Harry einfach nicht in der Stimmung, um eine lange Diskussion über die Planeten zu führen.

„Chiron", sagte Percy, als würde er zu einem Vater sprechen. „Tut mir leid, dass wir dich wecken mussten, aber – "

Der Zentaur winkte ab.

Harry hob seine Augenbrauen. Der Zentaur sah vollkommen anders aus, als er es gewöhnt war.

Nicht, dass dieser Zentaur nicht auch den massigen Körper eines Pferdes hatte und keinen Bogen auf seinem muskulösen Rücken trug, das tat er nämlich, doch sein Gesicht sah so menschlich aus, dass es schwierig war, ihn mit den Zentauren aus dem Verbotenen Wald zu vergleichen. Sein immenser Bart und die Frisur kamen Harry ebenfalls bekannt vor und er hatte das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass er diesen Typen kennen sollte … als ob er ihn schon einmal getroffen hatte … aber das konnte doch nicht sein … oder?

Percy zeigte auf Harry. „Dieser Junge hier ist in Thalias Baum gekracht … auf einem fliegenden Besen."

Wenn die Lage nicht so Ernst gewesen wäre, hätte Harry beim Anblick von Chirons Gesichtsausdruck laut losgelacht. „Einem _was_?"

„Einem fliegenden Besen", Percy zeigte auf jemanden in der Gruppe und derjenige hielt sofort Harrys Feuerblitz hoch.

Harry murrte. Allein schon zu sehen, wie jemand seinen wertvollsten Besitz so hielt, als wäre es eine gefährliche Waffe, brachte ihn dazu dem Typen ins Gesicht schlagen zu wollen. Sirius hatte ihm diesen Besen gegeben und wenn diese Leute hier es schafften ihn zu zerstören …

„Wie raffiniert", sagte der Zentaur, seine Stimme tief und beeindruckt. Er hielt die Hand auf, um den Besen zu nehmen und untersuchen zu können. Die Schwärze seines Besens schien in dem Licht des Feuers noch besser erkennbar zu sein und der Zentaur hielt ihn hoch, sodass alle ihn sehen konnten. Die Kinder um ihn herum sahen ihn bewundernd an und Harry war sich sicher, dass es alles nur ein Traum sein konnte.

Das hier waren keine Muggel. Sie hatten noch nie einen magischen Besen gesehen und sie hatten keine Zauberstäbe. Sie glaubten nicht an Zauberer. Und trotzdem war ein Zentaur unter ihnen?

„Ist das eine von Dädalus Erfindungen?", fragte das blonde Mädchen und ging langsam auf den Besen zu, ihren Blick nie von ihm abwendend. Ihr mörderischer und eindrucksvoller Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich in einen neugierigen verwandelt, etwas, das Harry sehr gut kannte, denn Hermine hatte immer diesen Gesichtsausdruck, wenn sie stolz war, etwas Neues gelernt zu haben. „Er ist definitiv nicht magisch oder so was."

Harry schnaubte, aber wurde durch ein kräftiges Ziehen an seinen Haaren wieder zum Schweigen gebracht.

 _Gott,_ fluchte er innerlich, warum waren seine Haare auch nur so empfindlich?

Chiron drehte den Besen, warf ihn von einer Hand zur anderen, als würde er erwarten, dass er Funken sprühte oder sonst was machte. Nichts passierte und er schien enttäuscht zu sein.

Er gab den Besen zurück an den großen, blonden Jungen, der ihn davor gehalten hatte, und seufzte tief. „Er ist auf diesem Besen geflogen, aber er scheint keinen Antrieb zu haben oder von irgendeiner Maschine gelenkt zu werden, es ist einfach nur ein Stück Holz. Seid ihr euch sicher, dass er damit geflogen ist?"

„Definitiv", sagt das blonde Mädchen ernst und hielt einen kleinen Stock hoch.

Harrys Herz machte einen Aussetzer – sein Zauberstab!

Dieses Mal huschte ein Zeichen von Wiedererkennung über das Gesicht des Zentauren, aber es war sofort verschwunden, als Harry nur blinzelte.

„Ist das, was ich denke, dass es ist?", fragte er sanft, doch er war auf den gesamten Platz zu hören.

Perseus hob seine Augenbrauen. „Es ist ganz sicher ein Zauberstab. Er hat damit vorhin rote Funken sprühen lassen, aber das Ding sieht nicht wirklich gefährlich aus, oder doch? Ich meine ja nur, seine Waffe soll ein hölzerner Stab sein? Das ist einfach irgendwie verwirrend."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. _Was du nicht sagst._

„Klar, ich hab's jetzt schon seit einer Weile mit lebenden Mythen zu tun", fuhr Percy locker fort, „aber Zauberer? Das muss doch bestimmt ein Scherz sein, oder ein neuer Versuch von Monstern in unser Camp zu kommen?"

„Monster?", lachte Harry bitter und ignorierte, dass wieder an seinen Haaren gezogen wurde. „Seh ich für dich wie ein Monster aus?"

Der Zentaur schaute zum ersten Mal, seit er angekommen war zu Harry.

Sein Mund öffnete sich ungläubig. „Nein, das kann nicht sein …"

Jeder Einzelne schaute nun wieder Harry an und er versuchte mutig und stark auszusehen, so als würde das Mädchen ihn nicht mit nur einer Hand am Boden halten. Der Zentaur sah so erschrocken aus, als hätte er gerade ein Gespenst gesehen, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass er nicht wirklich wissen konnte, wer er war … Oder kannten auch Leute in Amerika seine Geschichte? Lebte dieser Kerl hier ‚undercover' mit diesen Kindern und wusste über die Zaubererwelt Bescheid, aber behielt es für sich? Aber wenn das der Fall war, warum hatte er den Besen nicht als solchen erkannt?

„Was hast du gesagt, wie er heißt?", fragte er plötzlich und Perseus zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ich habe es noch nicht gesagt. Er heißt Harry Potter."

Der Zentaur – Chiron – sah so aus, als hätte Perseus ebengerade seine größte Befürchtung bestätigt. Er beäugte Harry für ein paar Sekunden, musterte jedes noch so kleine Detail mit einem festen Blick, der tausend Jahre alt sein konnte, ehe er sich zu dem blonden Mädchen wandte. „Warum habt ihr ihn ins Camp gebracht?"

Sie sah überrascht aus. „Was meinst du?"

„Er ist kein Halbblut", sagte Chiron und Harrys Augen wurden schmal. „Ihr hättet ihn gehen lassen sollen. Aber jetzt …", er schüttelte seinen Kopf ernst, „jetzt hat er zu viel gesehen."

„Ach komm schon, Chiron", beschwerte sich Perseus und wedelte mit seinen Armen. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sehr müde war. „Wir konnten ihn ja schlecht wieder wegfliegen lassen, oder? Er hatte einen _Zauberstab_ und er hat uns gesehen. Er ist über die Grenze gekommen. Das muss doch irgendeine Bedeutung haben, oder? Und du _weißt_ , wer er ist, Chiron. Ich bin nicht blöd, ich … "

„Das wäre mir neu", sagte das blauäugige Mädchen, das Thalia hieß. Doch Perseus brachte sie mit nur einem Blick zum Schweigen.

„Ich hab dein überraschtes Gesicht gesehen", beharrte Perseus, er würde seine Antwort von dem Zentauren bekommen!

Chiron schob sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und Harry glaubte, dass es die gleiche nervöse Angewohnheit war, die er auch hatte.

„Er sieht dir ähnlich, Percy. Er ist wie ein Doppelgänger und du weißt, genau wie ich, dass du deinem Vater ähnlich siehst – "

„Sag nichts über meinen Vater", rief Perseus wütend. „Er ist nicht – Harry kann nicht …"

„Was auch immer ihr zwei hier andeuten wollt", unterbrach Harry sie und sah, wie sich jeder Kopf wieder zu ihm umdrehte, „ich weiß nicht, warum ich wie Perseus da aussehe, okay? Mein Vater war James Potter und er lebte in England, genauso wie ich – aber ihr habt bestimmt schon meinen Akzent gehört. Ich sehe aus wie _er._ Und", fügte er hinzu, dreht sich zu Chiron und schluckte seine ganzen Befürchtungen herunter, „zum Thema ‚ich habe zu viel gesehen': Was habe ich denn gesehen, das ich nicht hätte sehen sollen? Ich meine, klar, ihr habt ein paar beeindruckende Hütten hier, aber das ist auch schon alles! Wenn ihr mir jetzt einfach meinen Zauberstab und meinen Feuerblitz zurück – "

„Deinen _was_?"

Harry wurde rot. „Ich meine meinen Besen. Dann gehe ich einfach und komme auch nicht mehr zurück."

„Ich befürchte, so einfach ist das nicht." Chiron atmete tief ein. „Percy hier hat entschieden dich ins Camp zu bringen und hat damit dein Schicksal besiegelt. Ich hatte darauf gewartet, dass das passiert, aber ich hatte gehofft, dass es nicht …"

„Wovon redest du – "

Chiron hielt eine Hand hoch und das blonde Mädchen verstummte schnell.

Harry hatte genug. „Hört mir mal jetzt zu!", brüllte er und versuchte jedes kleine Stück Mut und Wut in sich zu finden. Er war müde, er hatte seit fast zwei Tagen nicht geschlafen und vermisste seine Freunde. Er wollte weg von hier. Er wusste, dass wenn sie ihn hier behalten würden, sich seine Freunde große Sorgen um ihn machen würden. Sirius würde sich schuldig fühlen und ausrasten. Und Harry wollte nicht für etwas verantwortlich sein, dass sein Patenonkel in seinem Draufgängertum machen würde. „Ihr müsst mich gehen lassen! Ich bin _Harry Potter_ und ihr könnt mich nicht hier gefangen halten. Meine Freunde – meine _Familie –_ werden mich suchen kommen! Ich werde euch nichts tun, das verspreche ich. Ich mach alles, sogar einen Unbrechbaren Schwur. Lasst mich einfach gehen, auch wenn es nur um euer selbst Willen ist!"

Die Augen des Zentauren waren plötzlich voller Mitleid für Harry. Er hasste Mitleid von ganzem Herzen.

Harrys Herz sank ihm in den Bauch. Ein Blick in Chirons Augen waren genug und er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht gehen lassen würden. Seine Freude über den Urlaub in Amerika war zerstört – aber mal ehrlich, hätte er mit seinem Pech etwas anderes erwarten sollen?

„Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen", sagte Chiron. Er ignorierte die zwei Teenager an seiner Seite. „Ich befürchte, wir haben keine andere Wahl. Deine Ankunft hier wurde vorhergesagt und wer bin ich, dass ich mich gegen die Weisheit des Orakels stelle?"


	7. Liebe Prophezeiung, halt den Mund

**A/N: Würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn ihr mir sagt, was ihr bislang von der Geschichte haltet.**

 **Read & Review!**

* * *

Kapitel 7 – Liebe Prophezeiung, halt den Mund

Bislang war Harry in einen Baum gerast, wurde hinterrücks überfallen, grob herumgeschubst, ohne seine Zustimmung in eine Verhandlung über seine Freiheit verwickelt und jetzt hing sein Schicksal von den Worten eines _Orakels_ ab.

Das, stellte er fest, war der schlimmste erste Urlaubstag in der Geschichte der Zaubererwelt. Definitiv.

„Du willst mich doch auf den Arm nehmen", sagte das Mädchen, dass Harry die ganze Zeit über festgehalten hatte. „ _Rachel_ hat gesagt, dass dieser Kerl hier auftaucht? Und du hast uns nichts davon erzählt?"

„Nicht jetzt, Clarisse", seufzte Chiron, wurde aber von allen anderen ignoriert.

Harry freute sich darüber, dass die meisten anderen sich aufregten, sie alle schienen persönlich beleidigt zu sein, dass sie nicht gewusst hatten, was ihr ‚Orakel' gesagt hatte. Sogar das blonde Mädchen und Perseus machten lauthals ihrer Empörung deutlich, sie waren wütend, aber auch ein wenig erschrocken zugleich.

„Nein", sagte Perseus sauer, „Clarisse hat recht. Du willst uns wohl wirklich auf den Arm nehmen, Chiron, denn nicht einmal die Moiren können so grausam sein und uns eine weitere Prophezeiung schicken! Du behauptest also, dass Rachel gesagt hat, dass dieser Typ in unser Camp stolpert und dass du ‚vergessen' hast uns das zu sagen?"

„Hat sie nicht", sagte Chiron, seine Stimme ruhig und vernünftig. „Die Prophezeiung ist uralt, aber sie passt vollkommen."

Das blonde Mädchen verschränkte ihre Arme trotzig vor der Brust. „Ich habe jede noch so alte Prophezeiung gelesen, die es gibt, Chiron. Ich habe dabei keine gefunden, die besagt, dass ein britischer Typ namens _Harry Potter_ eines Tages hier bei uns im Camp landet. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich mich daran erinnert hätte."

Harry gab einen Laut zwischen Knurren und Zischen von sich. „Prophezeiungen sind nicht korrekt", sagte er und ignorierte wie das Mädchen – Clarisse – an seinen Haaren wie zur Warnung zog. „Zumindest haben sich alle Voraussagungen, die man mir gemacht hat," er musste an Professor Trelawney denken, „bislang immer als falsch erwiesen. Sie haben mindestens einhundert Mal vorhergesagt, dass ich sterbe und siehe da", er deutete auf seinen eigenen Körper, „ich bin immer noch quicklebendig."

„Vielleicht ist _euer_ Orakel ja kaputt", schlug das blonde Mädchen mit einem höhnischen Lächeln vor, Perseus lachte. „Unseres lag jedoch bislang niemals falsch. Und wenn Chiron recht hat und deine Ankunft vorhergesagt wurde …"

„Chiron hat recht", sagte eine Stimme plötzlich. Alle Köpfe drehten sich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war.

Das Mädchen, das gesprochen hatte war wunderschön. Sie war die Art Mädchen, mit dem sich Harry gerne angefreundet hätte, wenn die Umstände anders gewesen wären. Sie hatte einen Pinsel hinter ihr rechts Ohr geklemmt, ihre flammend roten Locken standen in alle Richtungen ab und sie trug – im Gegensatz zu den ganzen orangefarbenen T-Shirts der anderen – einen pinken Pulli mit dem Spruch _‚So sieht ein Feminist aus'_. Sie sah wie ein ganz normales Teenagermädchen aus, bereit für den Umweltschutz zu demonstrieren, aber anscheinend war sie für die anderen Jugendlichen eine Quelle der Beratung und mehr Informationen. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass auch sie mehr war, als es schien.

„Es gibt eine Prophezeiung über ihn", sie nickte zu Harry, ihr Gesicht in Mitleid verzogen. „Es tut mir leid, Perce. Ich weiß, wie sehr du Prophezeiungen hasst, aber diese ist zu wichtig, als dass wir sie ignorieren könnten. Chiron hat recht – wir können ihn nicht gehen lassen."

 _Du willst mich wohl verarschen?_

„Dann erzähl uns die Prophezeiung", schnappte das blonde Mädchen, ihre grauen Augen blitzten im Feuerschein. Sie schien genauso nervös zu sein wie Harry – doch das kam ihm irgendwie übertrieben vor. Es war ja schließlich nur eine Prophezeiung und diese waren nicht wahr, bloß ein blöder Aberglaube … oder?

Doch je mehr Harry die Reaktionen der anderen beobachte, wie jeder Einzelne das rothaarige Mädchen gespannt anguckte, desto mehr war er davon überzeugt, dass _sie alle_ an Prophezeiungen glaubten und zeitgleich Angst vor ihnen hatten.

Das rothaarige Mädchen hob ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Du bist manchmal ein wenig blöd für eine Tochter der Weisheit. Du weißt schon, dass meine Kraft nicht auf Kommando funktioniert?"

„Na ja, wenn jemand, den die Prophezeiung betrifft, dir eine Frage stellt, vielleicht geht es ja dann, oder – "

Sie schnaubte. „Das ist lächerlich."

„Und du bist nicht zum Aushalten."

„Mädels!", ging Percy schnell dazwischen und rollte mit den Augen, als das rothaarige Mädchen ihn mit Unschuldsaugen ansah. „Eure Streitereien helfen jetzt auch nicht – "

Sogar das blonde Mädchen musste jetzt lächeln, etwas was Harry bei ihr vorher noch nicht gesehen hatte. Mit einem Mal sah sie gar nicht mehr so furchterregend aus, sie hatte sich von einem analytischen Monster in ein normales, kicherndes Teenagermädchen verwandelt. „Streitereien ist ein ganz schön kompliziertes Wort für dich, Algenhirn", sagte sie spielerisch und stupste Perseus an. „Du weißt doch, dass Rachel und ich viel gemeinsame Geschichte haben."

Perseus rollte erneut mit den Augen, dieses Argument hatte er wohl schon häufiger gehört.

Harry starrte die drei Jugendlichen weiter an, als hätten sie ihn gerade angebellt. Die Tatsache, dass sie zusammen mit einem Zentauren lebten, aber keine Zauberer und Hexen waren, war seltsam, aber wie sie so plötzlich von Feindseligkeit und Drohgebärden sich selbst und Harry gegenüber, zu Freundlichkeit und Flirten übergehen konnten, das ging bei Weitem über seinen Verstand.

Rachel zwinkerte Perseus zu, aber sogar Harry – so unbedarft wie er sich auch manchmal vorkam – merkte, dass es als Witz gemeint war. „Sie hat recht, Seetangkopf. Wir spielen doch nur."

Harry hatte keine Lust mehr. Er hatte keine Lust darauf herumgeschubst zu werden, darauf, dass sie über ihn redeten, als wäre er nicht da und vor allem hatte er keine Lust mehr so verwirrt zu sein. „Wenn ihr jetzt mein Schicksal entscheidet", rief er laut und sah zufrieden, wie sich die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen wieder auf ihn richtete, „könnten wir es dann einfach hinter uns bringen?"

Das rothaarige Mädchen – Rachel – schien amüsiert zu sein. „Rotzfrech ist er also auch. Erinnert mich ein bisschen an dich, Perce."

Perseus brummte leise vor sich hin. „Aber er hat nicht ganz unrecht. Wenn sich eine Prophezeiung um ihn dreht, dann spuck's jetzt aus. Ansonsten können wir es auch einfach sein lassen und ich bring ihn höchstpersönlich aus unserem Camp weg und wir sparen uns alle die ganze Schererei."

Harry konnte dem nur zustimmen.

Für eine Weile war es ruhig und außer dem leisen Knacken des Feuers war nichts zu hören. Nicht einmal Chiron schien zu atmen, obwohl er ja schon zugegeben hatte, dass er die Prophezeiung bereits gehört hatte. Alle Augen waren auf ihr scheinbares – und sehr junges – rothaariges Orakel gerichtet. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete langsam, versuchte sich zu konzentrieren.

Plötzlich brach sie zusammen, als ob etwas – oder jemand, der unsichtbar war? – sie in den Bauch geboxt hatte. Obwohl sie zu den Leuten gehörte, die ihn hier gefangen hielten, konnte Harry nicht anders, als sich schlecht zu fühlen, als er ihr schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht sah. Warum ging denn keiner zu ihr? Warum half ihr keiner ihrer Freunde? War das normal?

Gerade in dem Moment, in dem er sagen wollte, dass ihr doch jemand helfen solle, öffnete sich ihr Mund und grüner Rauch umgab sie. Eine uralte Stimme dröhnte ohne Vorwarnung und ohne Gnade:

 _Der Junge, gesegnet mit einem Blitz und seine Freunde aus Gold,_

 _werden reisen mit dem Meeresgottes Sohn und seiner alten Truppe, so ist es gewollt._

 _Den Aufstieg der dunklen Schlange erneut abzuwenden,_

 _treffen sie auf Schmerz und tödliche Verluste, um den Krieg zu beenden._

 _Vereinen Zauberstäbe und Schwerter, haben einen Auftrag,_

 _die Welt zu retten, bevor dem Götter-Sonnenwenden-Tag._

Dann brach sie tatsächlich zusammen und dieses Mal waren ihre Freunde da, um sie aufzufangen.

Harry starrte sie einfach nur an, sprachlos.

‚ _Der Junge, gesegnet mit einem Blitz'_ – das musste er sein, oder etwa nicht? Nicht, dass er seine blitzförmige Narbe je als Segen empfunden hatte, ganz im Gegenteil, aber es war ein Symbol für das, was ihn als Baby das Leben gerettet hatte. Und das könnte man schon als Segen betrachten. Er wusste nicht, dass er ‚ _Freunde aus Gold'_ hatte – vielleicht hatte das was mit seinen Freunden aus Gryffindor zu tun, immerhin waren die Hausfarben ja Scharlachrot und Gold.

Die zweite Zeile _‚mit dem Meeresgottes Sohn und seiner alten Truppe'_ ergab für ihn absolut keinen Sinn. Die Götter existierten ja nicht wirklich und Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wer damit gemeint sein konnte. Vielleicht konnte man den Titel ‚Sohn des Meeresgottes' gewinnen oder verliehen bekommen, so wie es mit dem Orden des Merlins war?

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Sich über die zweite Zeile seinen Kopf zu zerbrechen brachte ihn auch nicht weiter. Es ergab einfach alles keinen Sinn – und vielleicht war das ja auch gar nicht für ihn bestimmt?

Die dritte Zeile jedoch …

‚ _Den Aufstieg der dunklen Schlange erneut abzuwenden'_

Er war nicht wirklich froh darüber, dass er nur allzu gut verstand, was hiermit gemeint war. Die dunkle Schlange – damit konnte nur ein Mann gemeint sein und das war genau der Mann, wegen dem Harry England überhaupt erst verlassen hatte. Mit einem erneuten Versuch von Voldemort an die Macht zu kommen konfrontiert zu werden, war nicht wirklich das richtige Sahnehäubchen für diesen ganzen Abend. Obwohl, dachte Harry verwirrt weiter, war Voldemort nicht bereits wieder an die Macht gekommen? Er hatte wieder einen Körper, oder etwa nicht? Wie konnte er denn innerhalb von drei Monaten gleich zweimal aufsteigen. Das ergab keinen Sinn.

Er versuchte die Angst, die ihn überkam zu ignorieren und beschäftigte sich mit den anderen wirren Zeilen.

‚ _Treffen sie auf Schmerz und tödliche Verluste'_ – wenn die Anspielung auf Voldemort, die diese Prophezeiung, dieses Ding – was auch immer es war – gemacht hatte, nicht genug war, damit er weit, weit von hier wegrennen wollte, dann war es dieser Vers.

Er würde vielmehr den Mörder seiner Eltern tausendmal entgegentreten, als dass er wieder jemanden verlor, den er liebte.

Harry schluckte, versuchte die Gesichter derjenigen, die er verloren hatte, zu ignorieren, die in seinen Gedanken umhertanzten und konzentrierte sich auf die anderen Zeilen. Wegen eines blöden Aberglaubens Angst zu bekommen, würde jetzt auch keinem helfen.

‚ _Vereinen Zauberstäbe und Schwerter'_ – das war recht offensichtlich. Er und seine Freunde kämpften immer mit Zauberstäben und diese Leute hier hatten augenscheinlich Schwerter. Doch sie zu vereinen, das schien ihm ein wenig weit hergeholt. Diese Jugendlichen waren ein wenig zu feindselig für Harrys Geschmack.

Der letzte Vers war einfach nur verwirrend. ‚ _Die Welt zu retten'_? War das nicht schon seine Aufgabe, indem er Voldemort stoppte? Und was hatten die Götter damit zu tun? Wieder irgendwas mit einem Gott. War das so was wie ein Schutzherr für diese Kinder? So wie der Titel 'Sohn des Meeresgottes'?

Harry war nicht der Einzige, der sich den Kopf über die möglichen Erklärungen für diese seltsame Prophezeiung zerbrach. Percy hatte denselben Gesichtsausdruck wie er: Verwirrung und Angst. Etwas sagt ihm, dass er wahrscheinlich abstritt, dass solch ein Schicksal wahr sein könnte. Harry wartete nur darauf, dass er das rothaarige Orakel verfluchen und ihn dann aus dem Camp bringen würde.

Das blonde Mädchen sprach als Erste und ihre Stimme klang behutsam und schwach. „Also gut. Das war definitiv eine Prophezeiung – und Percy … es tut mir leid, aber es geht offensichtlich auch um dich – "

Percys grüblerischer Blick änderte sich, aber er grinste ein wenig. „Irgendwie habe ich das schon erwartet, also mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, Neunmalklug. Eine kleine Prophezeiung wird mich schon nicht umbringen."

Sie sah aus, als wollte sie das bestreiten, ließ aber davon ab. Erst einmal jedenfalls. „Aber trotzdem, der Typ", sie zeigte auf Harry, „wird gar nicht erwähnt. Wie können wir uns sicher sein, dass die Prophezeiung auch ihn meint?"

Clarisse zog Harry ohne Vorwarnung hoch.

„Hey!", protestierte er, aber wurde von allen ignoriert.

„Er ist es", grunzte sie, es war klar, dass sie darüber nicht gerade glücklich war.

„Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?", fragte das blonde Mädchen.

Clarisse griff Harrys Haare und zog sie aus seinem Gesicht. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie oder wann sie seine Narbe bemerkt hatte und warum sie nicht schon vorher etwas gesagt hatte, doch er wusste, was sie tun wollte. Und er konnte zum hundertsten Male an diesem Abend, nichts dagegen unternehmen. „Weil er mit einem _Blitz_ gesegnet ist, Chase. Darum."

Alle Blicke wandten sich langsam zu Harry Stirn. Sie starrten mit offenen Mündern und einem Hauch von Angst, als sie seine Narbe sahen.

Perseus fluchte laut. _„Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein."_

Das blonde Mädchen drehte sich zu ihm um, ihr Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu entziffern. Es war deutlich, dass sie fluchen und schreien wollte, vielleicht sogar jemanden gegens Schienbein treten, aber sie hielt sich gerade und stark. „Percy, ich befürchte, wir haben einen neuen Auftrag", sagte sie ernst, beinahe so, als würde es ihr wehtun das einzugestehen.


	8. Eine Nacht drüber schlafen

Kapitel 8 – Eine Nacht drüber schlafen

Nachdem das blonde Mädchen das gesagt hatte, wurde Harry von Clarisse in eine riesige Holzhütte gebracht und im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Hütten, an denen sie vorbeigekommen waren, sah diese ziemlich langweilig aus. Sie war einfach nur groß. Hagrids Hütte hätte zweimal hier drin Platz gehabt, was Harry normalerweise vielleicht erstaunt hätte, doch er war gerade einer Hütte aus _Gold_ vorbeigekommen.

Clarisse hielt ihn Gott sei Dank nicht mehr an den Haaren, sondern zog ihn an Hand hinter sich her. Harry war davon überzeugt, dass seine Haare nie wieder so wachsen würden, wie sie es vorher getan hatten, ihre Kraft war einfach zu enorm, um keinen langfristigen Schaden hinterlassen zu haben.

Alles in allem war Harry froh darüber, dass sie ihn weggeschickt hatten. Natürlich wollte er ein paar Antworten oder noch besser, endlich ganz aus diesem Camp weg. Doch, nachdem er Perseus Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte, als das blonde Mädchen etwas von einem Auftrag sagte, nahm er es erst mal alles hin. Der dunkelhaarige Junge hatte Harry angesehen, als wäre das alles sein Fehler, als wäre Harry freiwillig in den Baum gerast und in dieses ganze Schlamassel gestolpert. (Aber klar doch! Wer wollte denn _nicht_ entführt werden?)

„Hier bleibst du", knurrte Clarisse, als sie an der großen Hütte ankamen. Zum ersten Mal konnte Harry ihr Gesicht richtig erkennen und darüber war er nicht wirklich froh. Sie sah, wie ihre Haltung und ihre Kraft schon vermuten ließen, sehr männlich und muskulös aus. Sie war nicht so hübsch, wie die meisten Jugendlichen, die Harry hier gesehen hatte. Sie trug ihr dickes Haar in einem Pferdeschwanz und ihre Lippen schienen in einem ewigen Zähnefletschen erstarrt zu sein. Sie war der Typ Mensch, der Harry geärgert hätte, bevor er nach Hogwarts ging. Die Art Mädchen, die sein Vetter Dudley bestimmt toll gefunden hätte. „Und denk gar nicht erst daran wegzurennen, wir haben dich im Auge."

Er antwortete nicht.

Warum sollte er auch?

Er hatte in der vergangenen Stunde so oft versucht sich die Freiheit zu erbetteln, aber er verstand nun, dass das nicht passieren würde, also nahm er es einfach hin. Er war eh schon müde genug. Alles, worauf er jetzt hoffen konnte, war ein Wunder – entweder würde er eine Hintertür in dem großen Haus finden, sein Zauberstab und der Feuerblitz zum Abflug bereit oder er würde auf eine Rettungsaktion seiner Freunde warten müssen. Und Harry war _nicht_ die Art Mensch, die es gut fand rumzusitzen, während andere Leute seine Probleme lösten, auch dann nicht, wenn er an diese Probleme ganz unfreiwillig geraten war.

„Worauf wartest du?", sagte sie in einem gereizten Ton, als er sich nicht bewegte.

Er hob die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du hältst immer noch meine Hand fest."

„Ähm, ja." Schnell ließ sie seine Hand los, so als ob es ihr peinlich wäre, doch das verbarg sie schnell hinter einem bedrohlichen Lächeln. „Gute Nacht, Potty."

Er schnaubte und salutierte ihr sarkastische als Verabschiedung. Er weigerte sich einfach, sich vor ihr ängstlich zu zeigen, obwohl er in der Tat mehr Angst vor ihr hatte, als er zugeben wollte. „Der Name ist Potter. Aber bevor ich da jetzt reingehe, habe ich noch eine Frage – woher wusstest du von meiner Narbe?"

„Das ist eine Narbe? Ich dachte, es wäre ein Tattoo." Sie stieß ihn plötzlich vorwärts und freute sich, als er auf den Treppenstufen stolperte. „Beeil dich, ich habe keine Lust auf Babysitten."

„Ich bin kein Baby", sagte er instinktiv und bereute seine Antwort sofort, als er ihren selbstgefälligen Blick sah. Er ging die Treppe rauf, stellte sich gerade hin und sagte mutig: „Du hast die Frage immer noch nicht beantwortet."

Sie griff nach ihrem knisternden Speer – war der irgendwie _elektrisch_ geladen? Die hatten sie doch nicht mehr alle – und zeigte auf Harry. „Ich muss dir gar nichts beantworten. Jetzt geh rein. Ich hol dich morgen hier wieder ab. Mach keinen Unsinn, ich hab ein Auge auf dich."

Harry bezweifelte das – sie sah genauso müde aus, wie er es war. „Na gut. Aber glaub ja nicht, dass ihr mit all dem einfach davonkommen könnt", fügte er mutig hinzu, „meine Freunde werden sich fragen, wo ich bin, wenn ich nicht bald nach Hause komme."

Sie lachte und irgendwie fühlte sich Harry deshalb nur noch schlechter. „ _Zu Hause._ Du bist hier in Amerika, du Brite. Dein zu Hause ist sehr, sehr weit weg von hier."

Als sie wegging, lachte sie, als hätte sie den besten Witz überhaupt erzählt.

Harry sah ihr nach und überlegte, ob er es wagen sollte wegzurennen. Er hätte dann zwar weder seinen Zauberstab, noch seinen Besen und die Typen würden ihm definitiv nach Montauk folgen – es war ja nicht so weit weg – und er müsste sich durch einen dunklen Wald schlagen, durch den er noch nie gegangen war, einem Wald, den die Leute hier bestimmt in und auswendig kannten … also ließ er es bleiben. Sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm, dass Clarisse nicht gelogen hatte, als sie davon sprach, dass er bewacht wurde und die zwei glänzenden Augen, die ihn aus den Büschen her anstarrten, gehörten bestimmt zu einem ihrer Freunde.

Er salutierte theatralisch in Richtung der Augen und machte sogar eine Verbeugung – er hörte nur das Rascheln von trockenem Laub, ein wenig, als hätte sich jemand bewegt – dann drehte er sich um und ging ins Haus.

Was auch immer ihn Morgen erwartete, wer auch immer ihn Morgen zwingen wollte, Teil dieser blöden Prophezeiung zu werden, das konnte warten. _Zuerst einmal_ würde er sich seinen wohlverdienten Schlaf holen. Er stolperte in den dunklen Flur und schaute sich nicht einmal in der neuen Umgebung um. Er ließ sich von seinen Gefühlen, hauptsächlich Schuldgefühle, Sorgen und Angst, übermannen und gab sich der Dunkelheit für einige Stunden hin.

 _..:: ein paar Stunden später ::.._

„Irgendwie glaube ich ja nicht, dass das sehr bequem ist", sagte eine grummelige, aber auch amüsierte Stimme und Harry wurde ruckartig wach. Im Zimmer war es noch immer dunkel und Harry hatte Schwierigkeiten klar zu sehen. Die letzte Nacht war nur eine verschwommene Erinnerung und er konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, dass er zu Bett gegangen war … wurde er von einem Quaffel getroffen oder was war passiert?

Das Wort Quaffel erweckte in ihm einige ungewollte Erinnerungen und plötzlich war alles wieder da. Von seiner Bruchlandung in der Pinie, bis zu dieser merkwürdigen Prophezeiung – Harry stöhnte laut auf. Es war also doch kein verrückter Traum gewesen. Als er den Schmerz in seinem Rücken wahrnahm, war ihm klar, dass er auf dem Holzboden geschlafen hatte. Super. Großartig gemacht.

„Hey, Harry. Wach auf, wir haben nicht viel Zeit!"

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal, er konnte immer noch nicht viel in der Dunkelheit erkennen. Der Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor … und seltsamerweise britisch. „Lupin?"

„Höchstpersönlich." Eine Hand erschien aus den Schatten und griff nach dem verschlafenen Teenager. „Ich bin gekommen, um dich von hier wegzuholen."

„Was – wie – warum?" In Harrys Kopf drehte sich alles, es war einfach noch zu früh für so was. Wie hatte Lupin das Camp finden können, geschweige denn die Hütte, in der er war? Draußen war es sehr ruhig, also hatte niemand bemerkt, wie der Werwolf sich ins Camp geschlichen hatte, um Harry zu befreien. Das musste ziemlich schwierig gewesen sein, immerhin standen ja draußen Wachen. „Wie hast du mich gefunden?"

Die Hand kam immer näher und dieses Mal ergriff Harry sie.

„Unterschätz nicht mein kleines, haariges Problem, Harry", sagte Lupin freundlich. Harry grinste. „Die Weasleys haben mir gesagt, dass irgendetwas passiert sein muss, nachdem du nach einer Stunde immer noch nicht zurückgekommen warst. Und dann habe ich dieses merkwürdige Camp hier gefunden … haben sie dir wehgetan? Wer sind diese Leute hier? Was wollen sie mit dir? Es sind doch keine Todesser, oder? Sie schienen so jung – "

Harry versuchte nicht zu lachen. Er wusste nicht, wie er die Situation erklären sollte, denn je mehr er selbst darüber nachdachte, umso verrückter schien ihm alles. „Sie sind … anders." Er ließ Lupins Hand los und horchte, ob er draußen immer noch alles ruhig war. „Wie bist du an den Wachen vorbeigekommen?"

Lupin grinste breit und seine Zähne leuchteten weiß in der Dunkelheit. „Die meisten von ihnen haben fest geschlafen. Wie ich gesagt habe, sie sind sehr jung – vielleicht zwölf oder dreizehn, daher was es auch überraschend einfach, sich an denen vorbeizuschleichen, die wach waren. Aber das ist doch jetzt egal, Harry. Du kannst mir erklären, warum sie dich hier festgehalten haben, wenn wir zurück in Montauk sind. Aber dafür müssen wir jetzt erst einmal verschwinden, bevor sie bemerken, dass ich hier bin."

„Ich kann nicht." Harry wünschte sich, dass er eine andere Antwort für Lupin gehabt hätte. Er war froh darüber, dass er Lupins Gesicht in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte. „Sie haben meinen Zauberstab … und es gibt da so eine Prophezeiung … ich kann nicht einfach verschwinden, ich brauche erst ein paar Antworten."

Für eine Weile war es sehr leise.

Harry versuchte auf den Beinen zu bleiben, aber zwei Stunden Schlaf waren einfach zu wenig, um jetzt hellwach zu sein. Aber er musste wach bleiben – er konnte weder vor Lupin umfallen, noch den Wolf im Stich lassen und riskieren ohne weitere Informationen weggeholt werden.

Natürlich wusste er, dass Prophezeiungen nicht real waren, aber die Teenager glaubten daran _und_ sie glaubten, dass Harry ein Teil der Prophezeiung war. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie ihn brauchten und ihm deshalb auch nichts tun würden. Er saß am längeren Hebel, darauf hatte er nur gewartet. Er würde jetzt nicht wegrennen, nur weil er Angst hatte. Er würde nicht klein beigeben. Er würde nicht zu müde sein, um sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Er _weigerte_ sich, sich überhaupt müde zu fühlen.

Als Lupin wieder sprach, klang er eigenartigerweise sehr ruhig. Die Art von ‚ruhig', bei der sich Harrys Nackenhaare sträubten. Wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. „Eine Prophezeiung? Bist du dir da sicher?"

„Ja, ziemlich sicher – aber warum denn? Echte Prophezeiungen gibt es nicht wirklich, oder?"

Lupin ignorierte die Frage. „Hör mir mal zu, Harry. Was auch immer passiert ist, was auch immer sie zu dir gesagt haben – wir müssen von hier weg! Du bist entführt worden, falls du das noch nicht vergessen hast, und ich will dich doch nur in Sicherheit bringen – "

„Ich _bin_ in Sicherheit!" Draußen zerbrach ein Ast und Harry sprach leise weiter: „Wenn wir jetzt gehen, werde ich nicht mehr sicher sein. Und du und die Weasleys und Hermine – ihr alle werdet nicht mehr sicher sein. Lupin, die Kinder hier, die sind angsteinflößend, verstehst du das? Sie werden nicht klein beigeben, sie scheren sich nicht darum, dass wir auch nur Kinder sind. Die Prophezeiung hat gesagt, dass wir zusammenarbeiten müssen. Und auch, wenn _ich_ das nicht wirklich will, ich glaube nicht, dass sie ein Nein als Antwort gelten lassen. Wenn du mich jetzt mitnimmst, habe ich keinen Zauberstab. Sie werden uns verfolgen, uns alle!" Harry atmete tief ein. Letzte Nacht hätte er noch alles darum gegeben, um hier wegzukommen, aber jetzt … er stellte fest, dass das hier wichtiger war, als seine eigene Freiheit. Irgendetwas sagt ihm, dass er die Jugendlichen nicht verärgern sollte, auch wenn sie – wahrscheinlich – Muggel waren.

Und Harry war einfach nicht bereit dazu, seine Freunde in Gefahr zu bringen, für die klitzekleine Chance, dass sie ihn tatsächlich in Ruhe lassen und nicht verfolgen würden. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, mir geht es gut hier. Sie werden mir nichts tun. Aber bitte: Geh! Es ist besser so!"

Dann machte Lupin etwas, dass er noch nie getan hatte: Er schluckte heftig, sprang nach vorne und umarmte den Sohn seines besten Freundes.

„ _Lupin?_ Was ist – "

Lupin verstärkte seine Umarmung, drückte dabei beinahe die ganze Luft aus Harrys Lungen.

Vielleicht bildete Harry sich das nur ein, aber Lupins Geruch – eine Mischung aus Schokolade, etwas Nassem und Haarigem – beruhigte ihn etwas. Es fühlte sich genauso an, wie wenn er in den Fuchsbau kam. Der Geruch, obwohl er nicht mal im Ansatz dem des Weasley-Hauses glich, fühlte sich an wie _Zuhause_. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er jemals so nah an Lupin dran gewesen war, also wie konnte es ihm so bekannt vorkommen?

Lupins ungewöhnliches Benehmen hatte ihn erstarren lassen. Zuerst einmal, weil, nun gut, er war einfach nicht an solche Zuneigung von Lupin gewöhnt. Und dann, weil er es auch einfach nicht gewöhnt war, so plötzlich aus dem Nichts umarmt zu werden. Doch nach einer Weile umarmte er ihn zurück und vergrub sein Gesicht an Lupins Schulter.

„Du bist einfach zu mutig, als gut für dich ist", erklang Lupins gedämpfte Stimme und Harry wurde warm ums Herz, als er den Stolz in seiner Stimme hörte. „Hat dir das schon Mal jemand gesagt?"

Harry grinste unbewusst. „Vielleicht ein oder zwei Mal", sagte er und dachte dabei an Ron und Hermine.

Lupin ließ los und atmete tief ein. Er war jetzt so dicht, dass Harry ihn endlich erkennen konnte – obwohl sein Gesicht immer noch in Schatten lag. Lupin lächelte ihn an, aber seine Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen, so als würde er sich gleichzeitig an etwas Schönes und etwas Schmerzliches erinnern.

Seine Augen glänzten und Harry musste wegsehen, damit nicht alles zu viel für ihn wurde.

„Du bist wirklich James und Lilys Sohn, Harry", sagte Lupin aufrichtig.

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal zu viel und wich ein wenig von Lupin zurück, bevor dieser sein Gesicht studieren konnte.

„Ist doch keine große Sache – wirklich nicht. Geh einfach zu den Anderen zurück und sorge dafür, dass sie sicher sind. Ich komm schon klar."

Lupin drückte Harry Schulter noch einmal und verschwand dann wieder in den Schatten. „Wir werden dich holen, Harry. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Vielleicht hast du recht und wir können dich nicht heimlich rausbringen, aber das war nur die sanfte Methode. Wir haben ja auch noch andere Mittel und Wege."

Harry blickte finster drein. „Du schlägst nicht ernsthaft vor, diese Kinder hier anzugreifen, oder? Die sind uns doch zahlenmäßig überlegen!"

„Du vergisst, dass wir zwei Rumtreiber _und_ die Zwillinge auf unserer Seite haben, Harry."

 _Ja, stimmt._ Er grinste.

„Wir werden dich rausholen", versprach Lupin. „Viel Glück und lass dich nicht von denen unterkriegen."

Harry schnaubte und lachte. Er hoffte, Lupin würde es sehen und sich beruhigt fühlen. „Dir auch, Lupin."

„Nenn mich Remus", sagte er und war verschwunden.

 _Remus_ , dachte Harry ernst und starrte an die Stelle, an der Lupin verschwunden war – vielleicht durch ein Fenster? Eine Hintertür? Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Er nannte Lupin eben _Lupin_ , weil er ihn zuerst als Lehrer kennengelernt hatte. _Professor Lupin._ Und der Mann hatte sich auch immer wie ein Lehrer benommen. Er hatte, anders als Sirius, nie eine andere Art von Zuneigung, außer Freundlichkeit und Ratschläge, gezeigt.

Aber diese Umarmung … irgendetwas sagt Harry, dass Lupin nicht gerne von James Sohn bei seinem Nachnamen genannt wurde.

Er hatte Besseres verdient.

Und, Harry grübelte weiter, während er versuchte einen bequemeren Platz zum Schlafen zu finden, vielleicht wäre es ja auch gar nicht schlimm, ihn ab und an ‚Onkel Moony' zu nennen.


	9. Wolkig mit Aussicht auf Feuerbälle

Kapitel 9 – Wolkig mit Aussicht auf Feuerbälle

 _*Percys Perspektive*_

Mal im Ernst, heute hätte es um einiges besser laufen können.

Zumindest hätte es das tun sollen.

Ich hatte alles perfekt geplant – von dem Abendessen in dem teuren Restaurant, bis zu den Rosen, die ich meiner wunderschönen Freundin gegeben hatte (Habe ich erwähnt, dass sie schön ist? Und meine feste Freundin? Meine wunderschöne Freundin? Wollte nur sichergehen, dass ihr das verstanden habt.), als ich sie um Sieben Uhr vor ihrer Hütte abgeholt habe. Wir hatten sehr viel Spaß, wir haben uns geküsst – _oh ja_ , das haben wir – und als wir zurückkamen, haben wir entschieden, dass wir noch eine kleine Runde „Flagge erobern" mit den Jägerinnen der Artemis und den anderen im Camp spielen könnten. Unser drei-wöchiges Jubiläum war großartig gewesen und ich hatte gedacht, dass nichts mehr schief gehen konnte.

Aber natürlich tat es genau das.

Wie ich mein Glück kenne, hätte ich es eigentlich erwarten müssen, aber mal ernsthaft, wer hätte den wissen können, dass jemand in Thalias Baum kracht, uns eine Menge Probleme _und_ eine weitere Prophezeiung beschert.

Sogar Annabeth, meine Neunmalklug, hatte das nicht vorhersagen können.

Sie hatte einfach Clarisse angeblafft, dass sie diesen dürren Typen wegbringen solle und dann war sie davongestürmt.

Ich habe sie zwei ganze Stunden lang gesucht, bevor sie plötzlich in der Mitte meiner Unterhaltung mit Thalia wieder auftauchte, meine Hand in einen felsenfesten Griff nahm und mich, die Götter wissen nur wohin, wegzerrte.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie sauer auf mich war, aber ich wusste es besser, als sie danach zu fragen. (Seht ihr? Ich kann ein rücksichtsvoller Freund sein. Nimm das, Thals.) Wenn ich Glück hatte, war sie auf die Prophezeiung sauer, auf den merkwürdigen Potter Kerl, auf jeden, _nur nicht_ auf mich. Immerhin hatte ich ja nichts Falsches getan, oder?

„Ähm, Annabeth?", fragte ich vorsichtig, als sie mich wegführte. Ich wusste, dass ich stark genug war, um mich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien und wegzulaufen. Ich wusste aber auch, dass, wenn ich das tat, sie einen Weg finden würde mich langsam umzubringen, mit oder ohne den Fluch des Achilles. „Verrätst du mir, wo du mich hinbringst? Und warum?"

„Nein."

Jap. Sie war stinkwütend.

Sie strotzte geradewegs an ihrer Hütte vorbei (ich hatte angenommen, dass sie mich hier her bringen würde) und auch an meiner Hütte (wieder eine Überraschung) und ging direkt in den dunklen Wald. Wir waren vollkommen alleine und nur von Schatten umgeben, aber dennoch verlangsamte sie nicht ihr Tempo. Ihr Griff war immer noch fest und ich hatte das Gefühl, das wenn sie nicht bald meine Hand loslassen würde, dann würde sich abfallen. (Nicht, dass es mir etwas ausmachte, dass sie meine Hand hielt. Absolut nicht. Ich wollte eben nur gerne meine Hand behalten.)

Plötzlich ließ sie los und stieß mich runter auf einen großen, harten Stein. Wir waren an der Stelle angekommen, von der aus wir vor Jahren mal ausversehen das Labyrinth betreten hatten und ich hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie gerade diesen Platz gewählt hatte, um mit mir zu reden.

„Das ist gar nicht gut", sagte sie. Ihre Augen waren ruhig und strategisch, doch ihre Hände zitterten. „Das ist wirklich so _überhaupt gar nicht_ gut, Perce. Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass du ein Pechvogel bist – aber eine weitere Prophezeiung? Drei Wochen nach der großen Prophezeiung?"

Ich schaute zur Seite, starrte in die dunkle Grube im Boden, wo Nico di Angelo einmal Skelette herbeigerufen hatte. Ich fühlte mich klein. „Es ist schlimm", gab ich zögernd zu. Ich wollte ihr nicht zeigen, wie wütend ich auf die Moiren für all das war. „Aber wir können Rachels Meinung – ich meine die des Orakels – nicht leugnen. Ich muss es akzeptieren."

„ _Wir_ müssen das akzeptieren", korrigierte sie mich und setzte sich neben mich.

Etwas in meinem Magen machte Freudensprünge, als sie so dicht neben mir saß und ich musste mir selbst sagen, dass ich mich beruhigen solle, denn _jetzt war nicht die Zeit_ für so was. „Du kommst nicht mit." Ich ignorierte ihren stechenden Blick. „Du hast die Prophezeiung ebenso gehört wie ich. Ich kann da nichts machen, weil ich der einzige Halbgott Sohn von Poseidon bin – aber du wirst auf keinen Fall mitkommen."

Ich war nicht so gut darin, mich genau an Prophezeiungen zu erinnern, dafür hatte ich ja Leute wie Annabeth. Aber ein Satz wollte mir nicht aus dem Kopf gehen, sobald ich Annabeth ansah, sprang der Satz in meinem Kopf in den Vordergrund. _Treffen sie auf Schmerz und tödliche Verluste._ Wir hatten einen Krieg hinter uns, wir haben so viele Leute verloren und ich würde alles in meiner Kraft stehende tun, um sie vor einem weiteren Mal zu beschützen.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich", sagte sie ernst und sah mich mit ihren stürmisch grauen Augen an. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass du so einfach von mir wegkommst? Wir haben noch nie einen Auftrag ohne den anderen erledigt – das Mal mit Atlas mal ausgenommen – und ich habe das Gefühl, das ich zu deiner ‚alten Truppe' gehöre. Ich schätze mal, dass Grover auch gemeint ist. Und", sie schlug mir hart auf die Schulter und ich tat so, als hätte das wehgetan (Danke, Styx.), „wie kannst du es _auch nur wagen_ vorzuschlagen mich hier wie ein Fräulein in Not behandeln und zurücklassen zu wollen. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen."

Ich rieb mir die Schulter und grinste. „Ich weiß, dass du das kannst, Neunmalklug. Es ist einfach …" Ich konnte es nicht sagen. _Es ist einfach so, dass Beckendorf das auch gekonnt hatte._

Sie atmete tief ein, so als würde sie versuchen ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und sich zur gleichen Zeit zu beruhigen. „Lass uns versuchen die Prophezeiung zu verstehen, anstatt aufeinander loszugehen, okay?"

Ich war anscheinend nicht der Einzige, der wollte, dass unsere Beziehung funktionierte – und dieses Wissen ließ mein Herz schmelzen.

„Gut", sagte ich und legte meine Hand auf ihre. „Gehen wir da logisch ran, ein Schritt nach dem anderen."

Sie sah mich dankbar an und atmete noch einmal tief ein. „Also gut. Die Prophezeiung. Es ist schon eine merkwürdige und offen gesagt, ist sie ganz schön lang. Es ergibt keinen Sinn. Wir wissen zwar dank Clarisse, für wen die erste Zeile bestimmt ist: _Der Junge, gesegnet mit einem Blitz_ – auch, wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, wie dieser Harry Potter diese Blitznarbe bekommen hat. Vielleicht _ist_ es eine Art Segen, vielleicht hat Zeus ihn damit gesegnet, als er ein Kind war oder so was?"

Ich hatte das Gefühl, das es etwas anderes war. „Vielleicht."

„Aber ‚ _seine Freunde aus Gold'_ – glaubst du, dass sie mit ihm nach Amerika gekommen sind?"

„Ja." Annabeths Augenbrauen hoben sich. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich nicht erwartet, dass ich mir so sicher war. „Er hat erwähnt, dass seine Freunde ihn suchen würden, wenn er nicht zurückkommt. Am Lagerfeuer hat er das auch noch mal gesagt. Er hat sie sogar seine Familie genannt, also ja, ich glaube, dass sie in Amerika sind. Und auch hier in der Nähe."

„Stimmt. Das ist dann also die erste Zeile. Wir müssen nur sichergehen, dass Harry auch mit uns zusammenarbeiten will."

Ich konnte nicht anders als laut zu lachen. „Ich habe das Gefühl, das er uns nicht gerade sehr mag."

Sie lachte kurz und wurde dann wieder ernst. „Die zweite Zeile ist für dich, Algenhirn. Und wir haben schon festgestellt, dass es auch mich und möglicherweise Grover betrifft. Die dritte Zeile jedoch … _‚den Aufstieg der dunklen Schlange erneut abzuwenden' …_ der Verweis auf eine Schlange könnte wortwörtlich gemeint sein, wie ein Monster, oder aber auch eher symbolisch. Eine Schlange repräsentiert in vielen Mythen die Unsterblichkeit. Bei den Ägyptern steht sie für den unaufhörlichen Kreis von Sterben und Wiedergeburt. Eine Schlange, die sich in den eignen Schwanz beißt, steht in der griechischen Mythologie für das Meer – "

„Eine Schlange ist das Symbol für das _Meer_?" Ich rümpfte die Nase. „Wie schön."

„Sei ruhig, Algenhirn", sagte sie lachend. „Es könnte symbolisch gemeint sein, aber dann würde der Rest des Satzes keinen Sinn ergeben. Das Meer kann nicht zur Macht aufsteigen – zumindest glaube ich nicht, dass dein Vater das will – und Unsterblichkeit kann das auch nicht. Die Prophezeiung könnte sich auf _Nagas_ beziehen – "

„Na – was bitte?"

„Nagas", wiederholte sie etwas langsamer, so als ob sie meine Dummheit nicht nachvollziehen könne. „Das sind Schlangen mit Menschenköpfen, manchmal werden sie auch ‚Dämonenkobras' genannt. Sie sind ein Mythos, angeblich bewachen sie Juwelen und andere Schätze von mächtigen Königen der Vergangenheit unter der Erde. Aber sie werden auch oft als die Wächter der Unterwelt bezeichnet, in etwas wie die Furien.

„Dämonenkobras", wiederholte ich und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Warum auch nicht."

Sie ignorierte mich. „Es könnte so viel bedeuten. Die Ureinwohner Amerikas haben auch Mythen über einen Schlangengeist, der das Geheimnis der Unsterblichkeit bewacht, die nordischen Mythen reden von einer großen Schlange, die versucht den Baum des Lebens zu zerkratzen und dabei fast die ganze Welt zerstört. Und die Schlangengötter der Azteken – Formwandler …"

„Wie zum Himmel weißt du das alles?", fragte ich erstaunt. Ich konnte ja noch nicht einmal die ganze Prophezeiung im Kopf behalten, geschweige denn jedes einzelne Stück Mythologie, das es über Schlangen gibt. Aber schließlich war es ja _Annabeth Chase_ , über die wir hier reden.

Ich wurde wieder ignoriert. „Aber jeder Mythos klingt irgendwie falsch, passt nicht richtig, definitiv nicht die ‚dunkle Schlange', die wir suchen. Ich habe noch nie davon gehört, dass eine Schlange die Macht ergreift –" und wenn Annabeth nichts davon wusste, dann war es auch nie geschehen. Das ist zumindest meine Meinung. „ – geschweige denn, es _wieder_ tun könnte."

Ich ließ sie eine Zeit lang darüber nachdenken, aber als ihr Stirnrunzeln sich in sauer und dann frustriert wandelte, griff ich ein und sagte: „Und was ist mit den anderen Zeilen?"

Sie sah mich an, ihr Blick, erst noch ein wenig wie in die Ferne gerichtet, klärte sich. „Was?"

„Was ist mit den anderen Zeilen?", wiederholte ich. Sie hatte sich offenbar selbst dafür niedergemacht, dass sie nicht wusste, was die dritte Zeile zu bedeuten hatte und das ließ ich nicht zu. Nur weil sie die klügste Person war, die ich kannte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie alles wissen musste.

„Oh." Sie lächelte mich schüchtern an. „Richtig. Nun gut, die vierte Zeile ist ziemlich deutlich: ‚ _Treffen sie auf Schmerz und tödliche Verluste, um den Krieg zu beenden'_ … bleibt ja nicht mehr viel für die Phantasie übrig mit dem Satz."

Ich war da anderer Ansicht.

„Aber ich hasse es, dass ein Krieg erwähnt wird."

„Ich auch."

Wir beide seufzten zur gleichen Zeit. Obwohl wir letzten Sommer Kronos besiegt und New York City mit Erfolg verteidigt hatten, war es immer noch schwer daran zu denken. Wir haben so viele gute Leute verloren. Leute, die ich nicht mehr retten konnte. Kinder, die zur falschen Zeit, am falschen Ort waren. Mutige Teenager, die Pech im Kampf hatten. Kinder, die sich eigentlich mit Schule und ersten Verliebtheiten beschäftigten sollten – nicht mit dem Drachen, der sie mit Feuer bespuckte. Kinder, die die Seite gewechselt hatten, weil sie Angst hatten – Kinder, die ich hätte beschützen sollen.

Annabeth ergriff wieder meine Hand, so als würde sie wissen, woran ich dachte.

Ich atmete tief ein und versuchte mich an die fünfte Zeile zu erinnern, sodass wir nicht mehr an den zweiten Titanenkrieg denken mussten. „Die andere Zeile war irgendwas mit Schwerter und Wanderstäbe vereinen, oder?"

„Zauberstäbe und Schwerter", verbesserte sich mich. Ihre Stimme klang ungewohnt flach und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass meine ebenso klang. „‚ _Vereinen Zauberstäbe und Schwerter, haben einen Auftrag'_ – ich geh mal davon aus, dass Harry mit uns zusammenarbeiten wird – auch, wenn es nicht jetzt gerade danach aussehen mag."

„Ich kann's ihm nicht verübeln", sagte ich lachend. „Ich hätte auch keine Lust darauf, so entführt zu werden, geschweige denn mich von Clarisse rumschubsen zu lassen. So, wie sie seine Haare festgehalten hat, das sah echt schmerzhaft aus."

„Ach, das heißt doch gar nichts", ihre Stimme klang ein klein wenig normaler. „Du hattest schon immer empfindliche Haare."

„Habe ich nicht!" Ich wich schnell zurück, bevor sie es beweisen konnte. (Und die Götter wissen, dass die das konnte.)

„Hast du wohl." Ich war froh darüber, dass Annabeth lachte, auch wenn sie mich gerade auslachte. „Sogar dein Doppelgänger hat nicht so empfindliche Haare wie du."

„Mein was bitte?!"

"Harry? Dir muss doch aufgefallen sein, dass er eine exakte Kopie von dir ist?"

Dieses Mal wich ich wirklich zurück und wäre dabei fast von dem Stein gefallen, auf dem wir saßen. „Das stimmt nicht. Ich bin nicht so dürr und meine Haare sind nicht _so_ zerzaust!"

Sie lachte und schubste mich. Jetzt fiel ich _tatsächlich_ vom Stein und schlug mit einem harten Rumms auf den Boden auf. Es hatte nicht wehgetan, aber ich knurrte sie an, was sie nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte. „Komm schon, Perce. Du kannst es nicht leugnen. Er hat deine Haare, inklusive der Farbe und der Struweligkeit, sogar seine grüblerischen Augen sind wie deine – "

„Meine Augen sind nicht _grüblerisch",_ sagte ich und warf ihr einen zornigen Blick zu.

Annabeth verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Mein Fehler."

Ich setzte mich auf und stieß sie sanft an. „Im Gegensatz zu dem, was andere von mir glauben, _kann_ ich in der Tat Sarkasmus erkennen, Neunmalklug."

Sie grinste. „Also gut. Wenn du es nicht wahrhaben möchtest … ich finde, er sieht wie ein etwas kleinerer Zwilling von dir aus. Ich glaube, er ist jünger als du und wird bestimmt noch ein wenig wachsen, bis er dein Alter erreicht hat. Dann könntet ihr aber wirklich Doppelgänger sein."

„Ach, sei leise. Er hat zwar dunkle Haare und grüne Augen, aber das war's auch schon. Er sieht nicht so aus wie ich und er ist nicht ein weiteres Kind von Poseidon!"

Sie hörte auf zu lachen. „Das habe ich auch nie gesagt."

Ehe einer von uns was sagen konnte – ich konnte genau erkennen, wie neugierig Annabeth gerade war – rummste es in der Entfernung, so als hätte jemand eine Bombe mitten im Camp hochgehen lassen.

„Was zur – "

 _BOOM_

Dieses Mal wurden Annabeth und ich von einer Druckwelle von dem Stein geworfen.

Instinktiv legte ich meine Arme um sie, schützte sie davor auf den Boden zu knallen, von den umherfliegenden Ästen getroffen zu werden und vor der Hitzewelle, die in unsere Richtung gerollt kam. Ich schirmte ihren Körper mit meinem ab, ignorierte ihren Protest - denn mal ehrlich, wer von uns hatte die unzerstörbare Haut? – und bewegte mich erst wieder, als die Hitzewelle vorbeigezogen war.

In der Entfernung waren Schreie zu hören, aber zum Glück waren es keine Schmerzensschreie und es gab auch keine anderen Geräusche, die vermuten ließen, dass ein Kampf stattfand. Ich wartete noch ein paar Sekunden, ehe ich mich wieder ganz aufrichtete.

Die Hitze war nicht komplett verschwunden und das konnte nur eins bedeuten: Feuer.

„Was ist los?", fragte Annabeth, ihr Gesicht hatte sofort einen kämpferischen Ausdruck angenommen. „Wie sind die Monster in unser Camp gekommen?"

Ich horchte angestrengt. Außer dem Geschrei verschiedener Leute konnte ich nichts hören … nur ein leises Zischen in der Luft, als würde über mir etwas fliegen. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und zog Springflut aus meiner Tasche. „Das war Harry", sagte ich ernst.

„Wie jetzt?" Ich konnte noch nicht einmal über ihren perplexen Gesichtsausdruck lachen. „Ich habe seinen Zauberstab – er kann das nicht gewesen sein!"

„Dann waren das seine Freunde", sagte ich und versuchte die Figuren zu erkennen, die auf Besen durch die Luft flogen, aber ich sah nur schwarzen Qualm. Ich konnte nicht anders, als laut zu fluchen. „ _Er hat uns davor gewarnt._ Und wir haben nichts darauf gegeben. Komm los, Annabeth! Wir müssen zurück und den anderen helfen!"

Sie ergriff meine Hand und nickte.

Zusammen liefen wir zurück und wir wussten nicht in wen oder was wir da hinein laufen würden.


	10. Ein Herz aus Rauch

A/N: Freunde der Sonne, das hier ist das bislang längste Kapitel. Das nächste ist aber beinahe doppelt so lang und wird daher noch ein wenig Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Nur so als kleine Vorwarnung.

Read & Review!

* * *

Kapitel 10 – Ein Herz aus Rauch

Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt in seinem Leben war Harry es gewöhnt, geweckt zu werden, indem seine Tante durch die Schranktür kreischte, sein Onkel durch die Katzenklappe an seiner Zimmertür brüllte und sein Quidditch-Kapitän Oliver Wood durch die Vorhänge an seinem Bett in Hogwarts rief. Er war daran gewöhnt, dass Ron und Hermine über ihn gebeugt standen, wann auch immer er im Krankenflügel aufwachte. Und er war daran gewöhnt, von einer großen Gruppe von Leuten umgeben aufzuwachen, wenn er aus welchem Grund auch immer ohnmächtig geworden war.

Er war jedoch _nicht_ daran gewöhnt, von dem Lärm von Feuerwerk, zischende Raketen, die durch die Luft flogen und überall um ihn herum explodierten, geweckt zu werden.

„Was – "

Er blinzelte, setzte sich seine Brille mit etwas mehr Kraft auf, als nötig gewesen wäre und setzte sich auf. Zum ersten Mal, seit er die große Holzhütte betreten hatte, konnte er weiter als bis zu seiner eigenen Nasenspitze sehen, aber die Quelle des Lichts schien eher seine Aufmerksamkeit verdient zu haben, als die Möbel um ihn herum.

Der Wald schien zu brennen.

Harry fluchte laut und griff nach seinem Zauberstab … dann erinnerte er sich, dass er ihn nicht mehr hatte. Er fluchte wieder, stolperte durchs Zimmer und stieß dabei einige Stühle um, als er sich seinen Weg zur Tür bahnte. Es war ihm egal, dass draußen Wachen auf ihn warteten – er ließ sich lieber wieder herumschubsen, als hier in dem Qualm zu ersticken.

Er wusste nicht, was passiert war (vielleicht waren es die Monster gewesen, die die Jugendlichen erwähnt hatten?), aber als ein weiterer lauter _Knall_ die Hütte erschüttern ließ und das von Lachen und nicht von Geschrei gefolgt wurde, musste er lachen.

Natürlich. _Die Zwillinge._

Er hatte selbstverständlich erwartet, dass sie irgendwann das Camp finden würden, aber so schnell? Er bewunderte ihre Hartnäckigkeit.

Ohne weiter zu zögern, trat er die Tür auf, er hatte erwartet, dass sie abgeschlossen war, doch durch die Kraft seines Trittes flog sie aus den Angeln und traf beinahe ein Kind, das an der Hütte vorbeigelaufen war.

„Tschuldigung", rief er schnell, aber das Kind sprang gleich wieder auf und rief so etwas wie ‚ _für den Olymp'_ und rannte weiter, sein Schwert hoch in die Luft gereckt.

„Also gut", brummte Harry und sah sich um.

Der Wald brannte doch nicht. Es war die _Luft._

Er konnte seine fliegenden Freunde nicht sehen, aber er sah _den Schaden_ , den sie anrichteten. Und Junge, das war ein lustiger Anblick von katastrophischem Ausmaß.

Überall war Feuerwerk – aber es kam nicht mal ansatzweise dem der Muggel nahe. Die zischenden Funken nahmen die Gestalten von Figuren mit offenen Mündern und Fangzähnen an, von Wölfen, die durch den Wald rannten und die schreienden Campbewohner jagten, von riesigen, Feuer spuckenden Drachen, die durch die Luft segelten und immer wieder kleine Raketen ausspuckten. Aber die Feuerwerkskörper waren nicht das Einzige, was sie sich hatten einfallen lassen. Harry war sprachlos, als er sah, dass der Rauch, der ihn fast im Schlaf erstickt hatte, sich nun zusammenzog und zu einer riesigen Armee von Rauch-Kriegern wurde. Sie hatten Schwerter und Schilde und alles, waren bereit jeden anzugreifen, der nicht von dem Feuerwerk betroffen war.

Harry sah mit Erstaunen, dass die mutigen Camper vergeblich ihr Bestes gaben, um sich einen Weg durch die Krieger aus Rauch zu schlagen. Egal wie oft einer der Jugendlichen einen der Krieger zerschlug oder ein Krieger mit Pfeilen getroffen wurde, sie waren nicht zu stoppen und zu guter Letzt mussten die Jugendlichen zurück in den Wald laufen.

„Harry!", rief eine laute Stimme von oben aus der Luft und er blickte hoch.

Da hoch oben, auf seinem Besenstiel fliegend und mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht war Fred. Harry hätte ihn küssen können, wenn er nicht so weit oben in der Luft gewesen wäre. „Guten Morgen", rief Harry, so als ob nichts Besonderes geschehen war.

Fred lachte. „Und was ein schöner Morgen es doch ist. Nur ein Problem – ich und die anderen können nicht näher herankommen, es scheint hier irgendeinen Schutzzauber zu geben, der uns nicht durchlässt. Aber Lupin _ist_ irgendwo da unten. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber er konnte durch die Barriere fliegen … naja, jedenfalls wird er dich holen, dann deinen Zauberstab und Besen und dann nichts wie weg hier."

 _Ernsthaft?_ Es war, als hätte Lupin nicht ein Wort von dem gehört, was Harry gestern zu ihm gesagt hatte. „Ich kann hier nicht weg, Fred", rief er zurück und sprang beiseite, als einer der Feuer-Wölfe an ihm vorbeiflog. Es roch wie Schießpulver. „Es ist kompliziert und ich kann es nicht erklären, aber ihr könnt mich noch nicht zurück nach Montauk bringen …"

„Du willst mich auf den Arm nehmen?" Freds Lachen war von seinem Gesicht verschwunden. „Wir sind hergekommen, um dich zu retten – und du willst hier bleiben?"

„Nein, ich hab doch gesagt, es ist kompliziert." Harry seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine Haare. Er fühlte sich jetzt ein wenig schuldig … Warum musste auch alles, was schief gehen konnte, sogar noch schlimmer schief gehen? „Hör mal, lass uns hier mit den Anderen in zehn Minuten wieder treffen. Ich hol meinen Zauberstab und dann werde ich alles erklären, einverstanden?"

„Warte mal ne Sekunde", protestierte Fred. „Es hat echt gedauert, bis wir dich gefunden haben, du kannst jetzt nicht einfach weglaufen – "

 _Das wirst du gleich sehen, wie ich das kann._

Und ohne darauf zu warten, dass Fred die anderen holte oder etwas Drastisches unternahm, damit Harry doch dablieb, lief er davon.

Es war toll durchs Camp zu rennen, auch wenn er hier und da über kleine Feuer springen oder ihnen ausweichen musste: Es gab ihm das Gefühl, etwas zu tun zu haben und nicht bloß rumzusitzen, während andere sein Schicksal für ihn entschieden. Das Rennen ließ ihn vergessen, dass er ein Gefangener war, dass er keinen Zauberstab hatte und dass er immer noch keine Ahnung hatte, was eigentlich hier genau vor sich ging. Er lief am Lagerfeuer, das seltsamerweise kleiner war, als in der letzten Nacht und an den ganzen großen Häusern vorbei. Er sah wie Mädchen aus einer Hütte rannten und versuchten die Rosen mit Wasser zu besprühen (Wer pflanzt den bitte Rosen an eine Holzhütte? Also ernsthaft.) und er sah andere Mädchen, die ihr Bestes gaben und wirklich gegen das Feuerwerk _kämpften._

Das Mädchen, das ihn gestern überall hingezerrt hatte, Clarisse, hatte genug Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Slytherin, dass Harry sie nicht ausstehen konnte. Doch diese Kinder hier … sie waren mutiger als die meisten Gryffindors, die er kannte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. _Konzentrier dich._

Er musste das blonde Mädchen finden, das mit den gruseligen grauen Augen. Das Mädchen, das seinen Zauberstab gestohlen hatte.

„Er ist entkommen!", schrie einer der Campbewohner plötzlich und griff Harry anstatt einem der feurigen Wölfe an. Der Junge war vielleicht dreizehn Jahre alt und sein Schwert war größer, als er selbst, aber Harry wollte nichts riskieren und lief in den dunklen Wald davon.

„Fangt ihn", rief ein älteres Mädchen und Harry erkannte die Stimme – Clarisse.

Seine Augen weiteten sich und Harry beschleunigte sein Tempo, er wollte während des Kampfes definitiv nicht _ihr_ über den Weg laufen. Er sah über seine Schulter und lief noch schneller. Sie folgte ihm nicht und alles, was er sehen konnte, waren Bäume die vom Flackern des Feuers beleuchtet wurden. _Keiner_ folgte ihm, er lief alleine durch den Wald und zum ersten Mal fühlte er sich, als könnte er endlich –

 _BÄÄM._

Harry stieß hart mit etwas zusammen und fiel zu Boden. Was auch immer er getroffen hatte, war mit ihm zusammen zu Boden gegangen.

 _Um Merlins Willen …_

Das war der zweite Zusammenstoß in zwei Tagen und jeder vergessene blaue Fleck fing wieder an wehzutun. Er war nicht in einen Baum gekracht und hatte daher glücklicherweise keine Kratzer, aber was auch immer er umgerannt hatte, lag nun auf ihm und zerdrückte fast alle seine Knochen.

„Ehy!" Harry versuchte das Etwas von sich runterzuschieben. „Geh von mir runter!"

„Dann lass mich los."

Harry erstarrte. Er war daran gewöhnt, dass er die Sachen, gegen die er lief, in seinem Zorn anbrüllte, doch sie hatten noch nie geantwortet. Bislang jedenfalls.

„Mal ernsthaft!" Das Ding bewegte sich und drückte dabei Harrys Gesicht fast in den matschigen Boden.

„Lass mich los! Ich muss zurück."

In Ordnung, er war also mit einem Camper zusammen geprallt. Nicht mit einem Baum. Und auch wenn er sich ganz schön erdrückt fühlte, konnte der Junge nicht größer oder schwerer als er selbst sein (aber das heißt ja nicht viel). „Ich halte dich _nicht fest_ , du Idiot."

„Algenhirn, seit wann redest du denn wie ein Brite?", stöhnte der andere Typ, er hatte offensichtlich noch nicht gemerkt, dass er nicht Perseus Jackson war. „Und warum hast du keine Rüstung an?"

„Weil _ich verdammt nochmal Harry Potter bin, du verblödeter Heini_!", schrie Harry und versuchte den Jungen wegzuschieben. Es klappte nicht, die Rüstung des Typen musste sich irgendwie an Harrys Kleidung verhakt haben. „Mach dich einfach los oder so, ich bin hier am ersticken!"

Ruhe. „Warte mal – du bist Harry Potter? Der mit der Prophezeiung? Wow, sie haben nicht übertrieben, als sie gesagt haben, dass du Percy ähnlich siehst." Der Junge klangt jetzt nicht mehr wütend oder nervös – warum hatte er nervös geklungen? – sondern fasziniert.

„Ja, ja, los jetzt. Du musst dich – drehen."

Der Junge lachte leise und sein Lachen ließ Harry erschauern. Und dafür hasste er den Typen. Die Position, in der sie waren – Harry unten, mit dem fremden Camper auf ihm drauf, nah genug, um den Atem des anderen zu spüren – war nicht gerade etwas, das ihm gefiel. Er mochte seinen Freiraum, vielen lieben Dank. Und das hier war das genaue Gegenteil.

„Ich soll mich drehen?"

„ _JA!"_

„Dann beweg dich nicht." Der Junge versuchte Harrys Schulter zu greifen, sodass er sich nicht bewegen konnte, doch dadurch zuckte er nur noch mehr. „Styx, du bist aber auch echt nicht einfach … Ich weiß nicht mal, wo wir festhängen, das ist alles ein – "

„Wenn du es rausfinden könntest, wäre das super. Ich steh nicht so drauf Dreck zu essen!"

Noch ehe der Junge antworten konnte, hörten sie einen Zweig brechen.

Beide Jungen verstummten.

 _Natürlich,_ dachte Harry und seufzte innerlich als niemand etwas sagte. _Lass uns die Situation einfach noch schlimmer machen und einen Zuschauer dazuholen – denn anscheinend war es das alles noch nicht unangenehm genug._

„Ähm", der Junge, der auf Harry lag, rieb sich den Nacken, „guten Morgen, Will."

„Di Angelo", sagte der Neuankömmling. Harry konnte nichts als braunen Matsch sehen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund erkannte er die Stimme – sie gehörte zu dem großen, blonden Jungen, der letzte Nacht von Clarisse zu Boden gestoßen wurde. „Normalerweise würde ich dir ja dazu gratulieren, dass du mit wem neues flirtest, aber da wir gerade angegriffen werden, fände ich es besser, wenn du das Flirten sein lassen könntest."

„Ich flirte nicht", rief der Junge auf Harrys Rücken und zur gleichen Zeit rief Harry: „Wir flirten _nicht_!"

„Dann erklärt mir mal, warum ihr euch da im Schlamm so innig umarmt? Sieht für mich ziemlich nach Flirten aus."

„Wir stecken fest", sagte Di Angelo wütend, plötzlich war er mehr frustriert als peinlich berührt. „Er ist aus dem nichts gegen mich geprallt – meine Rüstung muss irgendwie an seinen Klamotten festhängen und jetzt kommen wir nicht voneinander los."

Der andere Junge – Will – fing an zu lachen. Laut.

Harry konnte nicht anders und lachte mit. Die ganze Situation war so erbärmlich, dass es schon wieder komisch war. Er war entführt worden, umgeben von Kriegern aus Rauch und Feuer-Wölfen, die seine Freunde erschaffen hatten, um ihn zu befreien, und jetzt hing er an einem der Campbewohner fest, aß Schlamm und versuchte nicht zu ersticken.

Er hätte wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag lang gelacht, wenn Will nicht dabei geholfen hätte, die zwei zu entwirren.

„Götter, Nico", sagte Will, er lachte noch immer, als er den Beiden auf die Beine half. „Dein Gesicht ist unschlagbar …"

Harry sah ihn an und lachte noch lauter. Nico di Angelo, ein blasser Jugendlicher mit dunklen Haaren, starrte Will so sehr an, als wollte er ihn mit nur einem Blick in Staub verwandeln. Offensichtlich fand er es nicht gut, wenn die Leute um ihn herum lachten. „Hör auf", knurrte er wütend, was Will nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte, „es ist nicht lustig!"

„Eigentlich", sagte Harry und versuchte zu Atem zu kommen, „irgendwie ist es das."

Bevor Nico wütend antworten konnte, hörten die Jungs auf zu lachen.

Dieses Mal nicht aus Verlegenheit, sondern aus Angst.

Einer der Krieger war plötzlich aufgetaucht und stand vor ihnen, das Schwert hoch in die Luft gereckt, bereit sie zu erschlagen. Aus der Entfernung hatten die Krieger schon beeindruckend genug gewirkt, aus der Nähe aber … Es war kein Wunder, dass die mutigen Camper weggerannt waren. Das war wirklich mal angsteinflößend. Der Krieger war mindestens zwei Meter groß, der Rauch waberte um seinen gefährlich fest-aussehenden Körper, gelb leuchtende Augen starrten die Teenager mit blanker Wut an.

Harry wusste, dass die Zwillinge nie die Absicht gehabt hatten, diesen Kindern hier irgendwas anzutun … allerdings hatten die Zwillinge ja auch nicht gewusst, dass seine Entführer Kinder waren. Vielleicht hatten sie gedacht, dass sie gefährlich waren, oder dass sie genug Magie besaßen, um sich gegen diese Schatten zu wehren.

Harry, ohne seinen Zauberstab und mit zwei nicht-magischen Teenager neben sich, konnten jedoch wohl kaum gegen den Rauch kämpfen, oder?

„Ähm", sagte Will langsam, "irgendeine Idee, wie man dieses Ding da besiegen kann?"

„Harrys Freunde haben sie erschaffen", bemerkte Nico trocken und sah Harry an, als würde er erwarten, dass er das Problem lösen konnte. Das war nicht das erste Mal, das Harry sich wünschte, dass er nicht wie ihr Anführer aussah. „Vielleicht weiß er, was zu tun ist."

„Tu ich nicht", murmelte Harry düster, was die anderen Jungs für einen Moment erstarren ließ. „Ich weiß nicht, wie sie gemacht wurden, aus was sie gemacht sind und wie man sie aufhalten kann. Vielleicht könnte ich sie wegblasen, aber wie ihr wisst, habt ihr meinen Zauberstab und ohne den, kann ich euch nicht helfen."

„Großartig", sagte Nico sarkastisch und zog ein beeindruckendes schwarzes Schwert. Wie bei den anderen kleineren Jugendlichen, war die Klinge größer als der Besitzer, doch Harry hatte das Gefühl, das Nico sich ganz gut gegen so einen Krieger behaupten konnte. „Erinner mich daran, der Person, die deinen Zauberstab genommen hat, eine zu verpassen, wenn wir hier fertig sind."

„Das wäre dann Annabeth", sagte Will.

Nico seufzte, wollte gerade antworten, doch in dem Moment griff der Rauch-Krieger an. Harry, ein stolzer Gryffindor, musste leider zugeben, dass er für einen Moment am liebsten weggerannt wäre. Aber dann erinnerte er sich, dass er nicht alleine war. Er konnte ja schlecht seine Entführer (sie schienen ja doch ganz nett zu sein) mit so etwas alleine lassen, schließlich waren die Rauch-Krieger nur wegen ihm hier. „Hey", brüllte er und winkte mit den Armen, „hier drüben du großer, blöder Hampel."

Der Krieger änderte seine Richtung – er war zuerst auf Nico fokussiert gewesen, da dieser die gefährlichste Waffe hatte – lief nun aber auf Harry zu, seine Klinge direkt auf Harrys Gesicht gerichtet.

„Was zum Hades machst du?", rief Nico wütend, er war wie erstarrt und konnte bloß mit großen Augen zusehen.

„Das hier." Harry duckte sich, als der Krieger versuchte ihm den Kopf abzuschlagen und stieß in der gleichen Bewegung die beiden anderen Teenager zur Seite. Er wusste nicht, ob die Klinge des Kriegers sie überhaupt verletzten konnte, sie bestand ja aus Rauch, aber er wollte lieber nichts riskieren. Nachdem der Krieger nur knapp seinen Kopf verfehlt hatte, nahm Harry das lange Schwert aus Nicos Hand und _griff an._

Er hatte erst ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben ein Schwert benutzt, in der Kammer des Schreckens, als er zwölf war, also hatte er nicht gerade viel Übung da drin. Aber die Grundlagen waren ja trotzdem ziemlich gleich: Das Schwert nach vorne stoßen und hoffen, dass er traf.

Glücklicherweise war Fortuna auf seiner Seite und mit einem leisen _zisch_ verschwand der Krieger vor ihren Augen, die Spitze von Nicos Schwert zeigte immer noch auf den Punkt, an dem das Herz des Kriegers gewesen war.

Die Stille, die folgte, schien lauter zu sein, als der Kampf es gewesen war.

„Wie – wie hast du …"

„Hier." Harry gab dem Jungen sofort sein Schwert zurück und ignorierte Nicos bewundernden Blick. „Du wolltest jetzt jemanden eine verpassen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere?"

Nico blinzelte ein paar Mal ehe er sein übliches grüblerisches Gesicht wieder aufsetzte. „Nun ja – stimmt. Wir müssen Annabeth finden … wegen deines Zauberstabes."

Will lachte, aber es klang hohl. „Irgendwie glaub ich, dass Harry auch ohne Zauberstab ganz gut zu Recht kommt."


	11. Ein glänzender Kampf

A/N: Hier ist es nun, das laaaange Kapitel. Das Nächste wird ebenfalls wieder länger.

Ick seh ja, dass Leute die Geschichte lesen, also seid doch so lieb und lasst mich wissen, was ihr von ihr haltet!

Read & Review :)

* * *

Kapitel 11 – Ein glänzender Kampf

Die drei zogen los durch den Wald und betrachteten argwöhnisch jeden Baum und jeden Schatten, nur für den Fall, dass noch einer dieser Rauch-Krieger auftauchte.

Aber es kam keiner, was eine große Erleichterung für Harry war. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er nur Anfängerglück gehabt hatte – Wer hätte den ahnen können, dass er es schafft ein sich bewegendes Ziel direkt ins Herz zu treffen? – und dass ihm das nicht noch einmal gelingen würde. Er war mit der stillen Bewunderung der beiden anderen Jungen recht zufrieden, das war besser, als der Ärger, den die anderen Jugendlichen letzte Nacht gezeigt hatten. „Also gut", fing er an, um die angespannte Stimmung zu brechen, „wo ist diese Annabeth, von der du gesprochen hast?"

„Weiß ich nicht", sagte Nico ohne aufzublicken. Er hielt immer noch sein Schwert in der Hand. „Ich schätze mal, dass sie bei Percy ist."

„Okay." Harry verstummt wieder. Es war komisch mit den beiden durch den Wald zu laufen, aber zur gleichen Zeit war es auch irgendwie angenehm. Sie kamen ihm überhaupt nicht wie seine Feinde vor. Vielleicht war es eine Falle, aber Harry war erst einmal froh darüber halbwegs Freunde gefunden zu haben. „Sie haben hier das Sagen, oder?"

Will lachte. „Niemand hat so richtig das Sagen hier –lass das nicht Mr. D, unseren Camp-Direktor, hören – aber ja, Percy führt uns irgendwie an. Er hat für uns den letzten Krieg gewonnen, deshalb können wir ja schlecht nicht auf ihn hören."

„Er hat _was_?" Harry stolperte und fiel fast über einen übergroßen Ast am Boden.

Er hatte natürlich schon vermutet, dass Perseus so einiges durchgemacht hatte, das ließ sich deutlich daran erkennen, dass er fremden Personen nicht trauen konnte, aber, dass er sie in einem _Krieg_ gerettet hat? Und das in seinem Alter? Harry hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass die Last der magischen Welt auf seinen Schultern lag, das war so, seit er ein Baby gewesen war, aber jemanden zu treffen, der das gleiche Schicksal hatte … das war merkwürdigerweise beruhigend.

„Ja", sagte Nico und wich locker einem kleinen Feuerball aus, der an seinem Kopf vorbei sauste. „Aber erwähn ihm gegenüber nicht den Krieg, er mag nicht darüber reden. Wenn ich so drüber nachdenke, mag das eigentlich niemand hier im Camp."

„Ist ja auch logisch." Will stieß Harry beiseite, sodass er nicht direkt in einen großen Busch lief. „Wir haben viele gute Leute verloren, falls du es nicht bemerkt hast."

Es war beinahe so, als hätte sich Nicos ganze Form verdunkelt – als hätte Nico irgendwie die Schatten um sie herum herbeigerufen, so dass sie ihn umgaben. Aber das war nur eine optische Täuschung … oder? „Ich habe es bemerkt."

Sie verstummten wieder, aber Harry platzte fast vor lauter Fragen. „Wartet mal einen Moment. Wollt ihr mir sagen, dass ihr in einem Krieg involviert wart?" _Und Percy war der Auserwählte?_ Er traute sich nicht, die zweite Frage zu stellen, da er nicht blöd wirken wollte, für den Fall, dass es nicht stimmte.

„Ja." Dieses Mal sah Nico ihn an und irgendwie war sein Blick noch angsteinflößender, als der des Rauch-Kriegers. „Was? Hast du noch nie davon gehört, dass auch Kinder im Krieg kämpfen?", fragte Nico, als er Harrys trüben Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Ich stecke gerade selbst in einem Krieg", gab Harry zögerlich zu. „Aber ich habe noch nie von einem Krieg hier in Amerika in letzter Zeit gehört – "

„Ist erst seit ein paar Wochen vorbei", sagte Will kurzangebunden.

Nico wandte seinen Blick von Harry ab. „Ich meine es ernst, Harry Potter, stell keine weiteren Fragen darüber. Es ist einfach noch zu früh für die meisten Leute, um darüber zu reden."

„Gut." Er musste also einen anderen Weg finden. Nicht, dass er nicht daran gewöhnt war, die Wahrheit über die merkwürdigsten Wege herauszufinden. „Hab verstanden."

Der Wald um sie herum erschien seltsam ruhig, so als hätten die Kämpfe aufgehört. Harry wusste es aber besser, als wirklich zu hoffen, dass alles nun vorbei war (er hatte ja immer noch nicht seinen Zauberstab zurück und sich wieder mit seinen Freunden getroffen, um sie vom Angreifen abzuhalten). Er konnte nicht anders, als zu denken, dass irgendetwas auf sie wartete, sobald sie den Wald verließen. Vielleicht hatten sich die Zwillinge noch etwas anderes überlegt, etwas weitaus Schlimmeres.

(Harry _hatte_ gesagt, dass er in zehn Minuten zurück sein würde und er wusste, dass er jetzt schon viel länger weg gewesen war.) Vielleicht bereiteten sich die Rauch-Krieger in diesem Moment auf einen richtigen Kampf vor.

Nicos Seufzer unterbrach seine Gedanken und er sah den Jungen an.

Er erinnerte ihn an Colin Creevy, der Junge, der ein Jahrgang unter ihm in Hogwarts war. Nico sah ihm nicht mal ansatzweise ähnlich, auch seine Ausstrahlung war komplett anders, als die von Colin, doch irgendwie fühlte sich Harry für ihn verantwortlich, ohne zu wissen warum. Nico hielt ein Schwert in der Hand, er sah aus wie der Tod und sein finsterer Blick brachte bestimmt einige Leute dazu, ihn zu meiden … aber Harry konnte nicht anders, als ihn beschützen, ihn in eine Decke zu hüllen zu wollen, sodass er warm und sicher war.

Es waren nicht die Augen. Es war nicht seine Stimme. Es war definitiv nicht die Art, wie Nico sich gefreut hatte, als sie aneinander festhingen. Und es war nicht die Bewunderung in seiner Stimme, als er Harry gefragt hatte, wie er den Krieger erledigt hatte.

Irgendetwas an ihm ließ Harry denken, dass er jemand war, den man einfach nur beschützen wollte. Und der Gesichtsausdruck von Will, jedes Mal, wenn er Nico ansah, zeigte Harry, dass er nicht der einzige war, der so fühlte.

„Wie groß ist euer Camp eigentlich?", fragte Harry plötzlich, er wollte nicht länger solche Gedanken über einen Fremden haben – dazu noch ein Fremder, der an seiner _Entführung_ beteiligt war. Ron hätte ihn geboxt, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass ihm der Junge Leid tat. „Und warum gibt es hier nur Teenager?"

Sie waren eine Zeit stumm, sie wollten ihm anscheinend gerne eine Antwort geben, wussten aber nicht, wie viel sie ihm erzählen durften. Erst, als Harry Nico schnell davor gerettet hatte in einen Baum zu laufen, sprachen sie wieder.

„Nun ja", fing Nico an, „ich bin mir nicht sicher, _wie_ groß das Camp ist, aber es gibt hier alles was wir brauchen. Es fängt bei der Erdbeerfarm an – du bist da über unsere Grenze gekommen – und hört beim Strand auf. Wir haben zwölf Hütten, aber es werden jetzt mehr gebaut, weil … naja, der Grund dafür ist ein wenig kompliziert. Es werden mehr Hütten gebaut, belassen wir es einfach mal dabei." Er atmete tief ein. „Wir haben eine Arena, eine zum Kämpfen, eine für Wettrennen, die wir aber eigentlich so gut wie nie benutzen, und es gibt viele verschiedene Orte fürs Training. Wir haben Ställe und … eine _anspruchsvolle_ Kletterwand, ein Amphitheater … "

„Und ein Platz zum Bogenschießen", fügte Will vergnügt hinzu, er verstummte schnell wieder, als Nico in böse anguckte.

„Ja, die Bogenschießanlage", machte Nico weiter, als ob Will ihn nicht unterbrochen hatte. „Wir haben auch ein Waffenlager und das Große Haus – das, wo du hingebracht wurdest. Ich meine, das, wo du letzte Nacht geschlafen hast."

 _Alles klar._ Diese Leute hier wurden immer seltsamer. „Wie viele Camps in Amerika haben denn Waffenlager und Bogenschießanlagen?"

Nico grinste. „Vielleicht mehr, als du denkst, aber keins ist so gut, wie unseres."

„Kann ich noch eine Frage stellen?"

„Hast du eben gerade gemacht – aber klar."

Harry verdrehte die Augen und ignorierte Wills stummes Gelächter. „Warum seid ihr hier? Ich meine, klar es klingt ziemlich cool für ein Camp und alles … aber warum?" Er wusste, dass er an dieser Stelle hätte aufhören sollen, aber etwas in Nicos Blick brachte Harry plötzlich dazu, alles auf einmal auszuspucken. „Und ihr habt noch nicht gesagt, warum ihr alle so jung seid. Und ist das eine Art Motto-Camp, weil alles was du gerade aufgezählt hast, klingt entweder römisch oder griechisch und eure Rüstungen …" Harry zeigte auf ihre Schwerter und Kleidung. „Lasst es mich mal so ausdrücken, es sieht nicht gerade so aus, als wären die Klamotten im 21. Jahrhundert hergestellt worden. Außerdem habt ihr gesagt, dass nur Halbblüter über die Grenzen kommen können, was entweder bedeutet, dass ihr leichtgläubig seid oder dass die Grenze magisch ist. Dazu noch die Tatsache, dass ihr nicht wirklich überrascht wart Krieger aus Rauch zu sehen, deutet ja eher auf Letzteres hin. Aber dennoch seid ihr nicht so wie ich. Also, was seid ihr?"

„Das war nicht nur _eine_ Frage", betonte Nico, aber Harry hob lediglich eine Augenbraue. Er würde seine Antworten bekommen und er würde dieses Mal nicht klein beigeben.

Harry ließ sie ein wenig über das, was er gesagt hatte, nachdenken. Sie wollten ihm augenscheinlich antworten – die Tatsache, dass sie nicht böse guckten und ihn nicht bedrohten verrieten ihm das.

Auch als sie fünf Minuten lang schweigend weitergegangen waren, sie halfen sich sogar gegenseitig über einen schmalen Bach ohne etwas zu sagen, brach Harry das Schweigen nicht. Er ließ sie nachdenken.

Er half den beiden Jungen durch den Wald zu stolpern – anscheinend waren die Rüstungen, die sie trugen, ein wenig zu groß und sperrig, um damit herum zu laufen. Er deutete stumm auf Fußabdrücke. Er zog sie in die Richtung, in der er den Kampf vermutete. Er führte sie, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein und er tat es, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

„Götter", flüsterte Nico schließlich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. Seine Stimme klang sanft, so, als wollte er die Stille nicht zu laut brechen. „Du bist quasi wie ein jüngerer Percy."

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ich kenn den Typen nicht, also weiß ich nicht, ob das jetzt ein Kompliment war, oder nicht."

Will atmete scharf ein. „Es ist eins."

Die beiden anderen Jungs schauten sich an und schließlich gab Nico nach. „Oh, zum Hades damit", murmelte Nico und zog Harry an seiner Hand näher an sich heran. Als Harry sich ganz auf den dunkelhaarigen Jungen konzentriert hatte, ließ er los. Sie waren jetzt stehengeblieben.

„Hör zu, ich möchte ja gerne deine Fragen beantworten. Aber Annabeth hat gesagt, dass wir das nicht sollen – sie hat gesagt, dass wir dich in Ruhe lassen sollen und sie würde sich um die Antworten kümmern. Damit du alles in Ruhe lernen kannst und keine Angst bekommst und davonrennst." Nico fühlte sich offensichtlich nicht wohl dabei, die Anweisungen des Mädchens nicht zu beachten - egal wie sehr er Percy respektierte, sie war ihre Anführerin – doch er schaute Harry fest in die Augen. Nico hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen und Harry fühlte, wie sich der Knoten in seinem Bauch auflöste. „Aber wir mussten es alle auf dem harten Weg lernen. Es gab für uns nie den Luxus, die Wahrheit langsam zu erfahren."

Will lachte leise und Harry erschrak, er hatte vergessen, dass der andere Junge auch noch da war. „Ich erinnere mich noch daran, als sie es mir erzählt haben – ich war mir sicher, dass alle hier verrückt sind und ich selbst Halluzinationen hatte!"

Nico grinste, seine Augen verloren an Kälte, wenn er den blonden Jungen ansah. „Ich habe ihnen sofort geglaubt, aber ich hatte auch ein Vorteil – ich hatte schon längst die Beweise dafür gesehen." Er atmete scharf ein. „Hör zu. Wir kommen hier ins Camp, weil es hier sicher für uns ist es – der einzige Ort in der ganzen Welt, an dem Leute wie wir leben können, ohne dass Angst haben zu müssen, ständig Monstern zu begegnen."

„Monster?" Sie hatten die schon einmal erwähnt. „Was für Monster?"

Nico rümpfte die Nase. „Alles was du dir vorstellen kannst." Er ging wieder weiter und zog Will mit sich. Harry folgte ihnen sofort, er führte jetzt nicht mehr, aber das machte ihm überhaupt nichts aus. „Von Mantikoren, über Furien, bis hin zu Höllenhunden … wir haben gegen sie alle gekämpft und noch mehr."

„Manti – _was genau_?" Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal verblüfft. „Ich habe diese Namen schon ein Mal gehört … aber … sind das nicht Mythen?" Die Dursleys hatten Harry nie irgendwelche Märchen vorgelesen, deshalb kannte er sich in der Literatur nicht so gut aus, aber er wusste genug. Und er _wusste_ , dass die Monster, die Nico gerade genannte hatte, aus der Zeit des Antiken Griechenlandes stammten – aus den Mythen um Odysseus und erfundenen Helden wie Achilles und Herakles. Sie waren nicht real.

„Nun ja", sagte Will heiter, er hatte sich noch nicht aus Nicos festem Griff befreit, „da hast du was _mythverstanden_."

Nico schubste ihn, aber das brachte Will nur zum Lachen. Harry prustete.

„Was Will hier so nett versucht hat auszudrücken, ist …", Nico fuhr erst fort, als Wills Lachen endlich verstummt war, „dass das keine Mythen sind. Sie sind tatsächlich alle wahr. Keine Bange - ich hab's geprüft. Aber ich schätze mal, dass du daran gewöhnt bist, dass Dinge nicht immer das sind, was sie zu sein schienen – immerhin bist du auf einem Besen ins Camp gekommen.

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln, er konnte nicht aufhören zu lächeln. Nico hatte Recht. „Jap", gab er zu und dachte an seinen elften Geburtstag. „Aber ich lebe jetzt seit vier Jahren in der Zaubererwelt – und ich habe noch nie davon gehört, dass diese Monster echt sind."

„Wir haben ja auch noch nie von Leuten mit Zauberstäben gehört", konterte Nico und Harry musste ihm zustimmen. „Naja, wie auch immer … wir leben hier in Sicherheit. Wir trainieren, für den Fall, dass wir losgeschickt werden, um wieder einmal die Welt zu retten." Will prustete im Hintergrund und Harry fragte nicht weiter nach – erst einmal jedenfalls. „Du hast gesagt, dass die Grenze magisch sein muss und damit hast du Recht. Nur Wesen mit Halbblut können sie überschreiten. Chiron, weil er ein Zentaur ist, halb Mensch und halb Pferd. Satyren, weil sie – "

„Halb Ziege, halb Mensch?", schlug Harry vor.

„Ja." Nico sah Harry an.

„Du hast uns widerlich genannt", sagte Will plötzlich, seine Stimme nervös, „und vorurteilsbehaftet, weil wir gesagt haben, dass nur Halbblüter über die Grenze können."

Harry wurde rot. „Ja, nun, also in meiner Welt ist die Reinheit des Zaubererblutes für viele Leute eine große Sache. Reinblüter halten sich für besser als den Rest, weil sie glauben, dass sie mehr Zauberkraft haben und deshalb wichtiger sind. Sie glauben sogar, dass Halbblüter es nicht wert sind, einen Zauberstab zu haben, ganz zu Schweigen von den Muggelstämmigen, die aus Familien kommen, in denen es keinen Tropfen Zaubererblut gibt. Deshalb hab ich gedacht, dass das hier ein Camp für Rebellen ist, die sowohl Reinblüter, als auch Muggelstämmige ausschließen wollen. Tut mir leid. Ich hab euch falsch eingeschätzt."

Harry war froh darüber, dass sie ihm zu glauben schienen, denn er war wirklich aufrichtig mit ihnen gewesen. Diese Jungs hier hatten ihm nichts getan, sie hatten nicht angeordnet, dass er weggebracht werden sollte, sie hatten ihm nicht seinen Zauberstab abgenommen – und er wollte unbedingt ihr Freund werden.

„Also gut", sagte Will mit einem echten Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich glaube dir."

Nico sagte nichts zu der Entschuldigung, aber auch er lächelte. „Also stimmen die Gerüchte. Du bist ein Zauberer."

Es war keine Frage, aber dennoch bejahte Harry die Aussage.

„Und du bist ein Halbblut-Zauberer?"

„Ja."

Will seufzte. „Das erklärt einiges."

„Nun ja", Harry schob sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah wie Nicos Augen größer wurden, als er die Narbe auf seiner Stirn sah, „ich bin froh, dass ihr mit meiner Antwort zufrieden seid. Aber ich bin immer noch sehr verwirrt."

Nicos Lachen klang sanft, so als ob er nicht oft lachte. „Das kann ich gut verstehen. Wie du sehen kannst, sind wir keine Zentauren oder Satyren und wir sind nicht so magisch wie du."

„Aber trotzdem könnt ihr über die Grenze."

„Ja." Nico sah Will an und atmete tief ein, so als hätte er eine Entscheidung getroffen. „Wir sind halb Menschen und halb Götter."

„Halb _was bitte_?"

Plötzlich drang ein Schrei durch die Luft und Harry riss seinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war.

Nicos Worte waren vergessen.

Die Absurdität des Wortes ‚Halbgott' wurde in Harrys Kopf nach hinten gedrängt, er würde sich später darum kümmern. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war auf etwas gerichtet, das keine 500 Meter von ihnen weg war.

* * *

Fünfzig Rauch-Krieger warteten auf sie, ihre Schwerter hoch in die Luft gereckt, bereit für den Kampf. Sie hatten sich versammelt und bildeten jetzt eine wahre Armee. Der größte und kräftigste Krieger stand vor ihnen und brüllte Befehle in einer merkwürdigen Sprache. Es schien, als hätten sie gegen ihre Erschaffer rebelliert, denn Harry war sich sicher, dass egal wie talentiert die Zwillinge auch waren, sie es nie geschafft hätten so intelligente Wesen zu erschaffen. (Harry hoffte auch, dass sie nicht auf Befehl der Zwillinge agierten, er wollte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Fred und George geplant hatten, die Krieger so angriffslustig und gefährlich zu machen.)

Eine Gruppe von zehn Teenagern hatte sich am Waldrand zusammengefunden, sie hatten die gleiche Aufstellung wie die Krieger eingenommen. Sie waren in der Unterzahl, aber es sah nicht so aus, als hätten sie Angst – und das lag an ihrem Anführer, Perseus.

Er brüllte sie an, schlug sich wie ein echter Kämpfer mit der Faust auf die Brust und brachte damit seine Leute dazu, sich mutig und kräftig zu fühlen. Er war zu weit weg, als dass Harry ihn hätte hören können, doch auch aus der Entfernung konnte er sehen, dass in seinen grünen Augen ein wütendes Feuer loderte und ihn eine merkwürdige, übernatürliche Aura umgab.

Harry schaute zu der Gruppe, die Perseus in die Schlacht führte und sein Blick fiel auf das blonde Mädchen – Annabeth.

Ohne es zu merken, hatte er seinen Atem angehalten und atmete jetzt erschrocken aus. „Mein Zauberstab", flüsterte er und Nico wurde aus seinem Schockzustand gerissen.

„Wir müssen meinen Zauberstab holen", drängte Harry, er kümmerte sich nicht darum, ob die Krieger ihn vielleicht hören konnten.

„Ja." Nico setzte sich plötzlich in Bewegung und zog Harry mit sich zu der Gruppe der Jugendlichen. „Sag kein Wort, lass mich das Reden übernehmen."

Harry nickte und sah wieder zu den Kriegern. Worauf warteten sie?

Die drei Jungs schlichen sich langsam zu der Gruppe und waren schließlich nah genug, um Percys Stimme zu hören.

„ – oder etwa nicht? Wir haben die Armee der Titanen besiegt – da können wir ja wohl auch etwas Rauch besiegen?"

Das blauäugige Mädchen Thalia schrie wie eine Todesfee. „Da kannst du deinen Hintern drauf verwetten, Jackson!"

„Wie vulgär, Thals", scherzte Perseus und zwinkerte ihr zu. Harry fragte sich, wie er so gut drauf sein konnte, wo sie doch gleich kämpfen mussten.

„Morgen, Percy", sagte Nico plötzlich und trat in den Kreis. „Wie ich sehe, bist du nun auch endlich zu unserer kleinen Party erschienen?"

Perseus kniff seine Augen leicht zusammen, doch seine Mundwinkel gingen nach oben. Er war offensichtlich froh darüber den jüngeren Jungen zu sehen. „Das Gleiche könnte ich auch zu dir sagen. Wo warst du?"

„Ich wurde aufgehalten?"

„Von wen?"

"Von wem", korrigierte das blonde Mädchen ihn und Perseus verdrehte seine Augen.

„Von ihm", Nico deutete auf Harry, der nun auch in den Kreis trat. Alle Blicke wandten sich auf ihn und alle guckten plötzlich finster drein.

„Wer hat ihn rausgelassen?", knurrte Perseus wütend. Seine Heiterkeit war innerhalb von Sekunden verflogen. „Er ist doch der Grund, warum diese Krieger hier sind. Warum hast du gedacht, dass es klug wäre, ihn hier her zu bringen?"

Harry wurde stinksauer. „Du willst sagen, dass das _mein_ Fehler ist? Du willst mich doch auf den Arm nehmen, oder? Ihr habt mich doch entführt, _Jackson_." Er hatte geraten, dass das Perseus Nachname war und anscheinend hatte er recht damit. „Ich habe euch gewarnt, dass etwas passieren würde, wenn ihr mich nicht gehen lasst, aber ihr wolltet ja nicht auf mich hören."

„Du gibst es als zu, _Potter_?" Perseus gab nicht klein bei. „Du wusstest, dass das hier passieren würde?"

„Natürlich nicht." Perseus erinnerte ihn immer mehr an Draco – doch war da etwas in seinen Augen … die Art, wie Perseus Hände vor Wut zitterten … und plötzlich verstand Harry.

Perseus hatte _Angst_ vor ihm. Er würde das natürlich nie zugeben, nicht einmal zu sich selbst, aber irgendetwas an Harry ließ Perseus nervös werden. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass er ein Zauberer war, dass er auf einem Besen flog oder dass seine Freunde mächtig genug waren eine Armee aus Rauch zu erschaffen – aber Perseus Angst war genug, um Harrys Ärger innerhalb von Sekunden verfliegen zu lassen.

„Ich werde es beenden", sagte Harry und der Ton seiner Stimme musste Perseus überrascht haben, den auch sein Ärger verflog. „Es tut mir leid, dass meine Freunde euch Leid und Schmerzen zugefügt haben – ich werde es beenden!"

Das blonde Mädchen beäugte ihn skeptisch. „Du sagst also, dass du das nicht gewollt hast?"

„Natürlich habe ich das nicht gewollt!" Harry hatte das Gefühl, das er seine Freunde verteidigen müsse. „Und meine Freunde wollten das wahrscheinlich auch nicht, aber sie verstehen die Situation nicht. Sie denken, dass ihr zu Volde- ähm, zu meinem Feind gehört. Sie wissen nicht, dass ihr nur Teenager seid … ich bin mir sicher, dass sie das hier nicht beabsichtigt haben."

„Warum sind sie dann nicht hier, um es zu beenden?"

Harry blickte kurz zu Perseus. Seine grünen Augen zeigten Zweifel, aber er wollte wohl glauben, dass Harry die Wahrheit sagte und doch konnte er ihm nicht gleich vertrauen. „Sie können nicht über die Grenze", sagte er. „Sie sind keine Halbblüter."

Das blonde Mädchen kam näher. „Aber du bist eins?"

„Ja." Sie blinzelte verwundert, sie hatte wohl nicht erwartet, dass er sich so sicher war.

„Aber nicht so, wie du denkst", fügte Will hinzu und grinste verlegen.

* * *

Die Krieger setzten sich in Bewegung.

Das Echo ihrer Schritte erreichte die Jugendlichen, es brachte die Blätter und Zweige um sie herum zum Zittern. Die Kinder sahen auf und versuchten ihre Angst herunterzuschlucken.

„Hör zu, Algenhirn", sagte Annabeth, „ich weiß, dass wir schon gegen Schlimmeres gekämpft haben, aber … wir sind nur dreizehn Leute. Nicht mal annähernd genug, um – "

„Gib mir meinen Zauberstab", unterbrach Harry sie. „Ich kann das hier beenden, ich weiß, dass ich das kann. Gib mir einfach nur meinen Zauberstab."

„Ich – ich kann nicht." Sie sah beunruhigt aus und zum ersten Mal hatte Harry keine Angst ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Sie schien wie ein normales Teenagermädchen, nicht so feindselig wie gestern. „Wir kennen dich nicht und was, wenn …"

Die Wörter, die sie nicht aussprach, waren deutlich genug, dass die Gruppe von Jugendlichen unbehaglich auf der Stelle trat.

„Ich werde euch nichts tun", versprach Harry. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er verrückt geworden. Gestern wollte er sie verletzen, dafür, dass sie ihm seinen Zauberstab, Besen und seine Freiheit weggenommen hatten. Er hatte sie verfluchen wollen, weil sie ihn nicht zu seinen Freunden zurück ließen. Er hatte wegrennen wollen. Aber jetzt war er bereit dazu mit ihnen Seite an Seite zu kämpfen.

„Bitte …"

Das Mädchen atmete tief ein und gab ihm seinen Zauberstab.

Harry war sich bewusst, dass das ein wichtiges Zeichen war. Sie gab ihm nicht nur ein Stück Holz: Sie vertraute ihm.

Harry wurde warm ums Herz.

„Danke", sagte er mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln. Sein Zauberstab vibrierte leicht, so als ob er auch glücklich darüber war, wieder bei Harry zu sein und kleine goldene Funken kamen aus der Spitze. „Aber ich habe euch immer noch nicht für den Überfall verziehen", fügte er hinzu und schaute Perseus an.

Der Junge lachte. Anscheinend vertraute er Annabeth genug, um sie die Entscheidung treffen zu lassen und da sie Harry vertraute, tat er es auch. „Tut mir leid, dass Clarisse dich herumgeschubst hat."

Harry grinste nur und machte einen Schritt nach vorne. Die Krieger waren fast bei ihnen angekommen, ihre Schritte wurden immer lauter. Sie waren nun dicht genug, dass sie die glühenden Augen und die Schärfe ihrer Klinge sehen konnten, die im Licht der Sonne reflektiert wurde.

Jetzt musste Harry sie nur noch besiegen.

Aber wie?

Er hatte noch nie zuvor Rauch-Krieger gesehen und den einen hatte er mit einem Stoß ins Herz erledigt … Harrys Augen glänzten. _Alles klar._

Harry ignorierte die Tatsache, dass er außerhalb der Schule nicht zaubern durfte und dass er bereits kurz davor war rausgeworfen zu werden – er musste es einfach machen. Er sah für einen Moment zum Himmel in der Hoffnung einen seiner Freunde zu sehen (vielleicht könnten die Zwillinge es einfach beenden?), aber er konnte niemanden sehen.

Harry atmete tief ein und zeigte mit seinen Zauberstab auf etwas über den Kriegern. Dann rief er: „ _Baubillious!"_

Ein Strahl von gleißend hellem weißen Lichts schoss aus seinem Zauberstab durch die Luft, es zischte wie Feuer, durchbrach die kalte Luft und explodierte über den Kriegern. Diese schauten für einen Moment von der Gruppe Jugendlicher weg und Harry nutzte den Vorteil und rannte los. Er ignorierte, dass die anderen nach Luft schnappten und dass Perseus Befehle brüllte: Er war völlig darauf fokussiert zu rennen.

Er musste näher ran.

Er durfte nicht daneben treffen.

Und falls etwas schief gehen sollte …

„Hey, du potthässliches Vieh", rief er, als er nah genug war, dass sie ihn hören konnten.

Der Anführer, bzw. der, der wie der Anführer aussah, schaute zu ihm. Er sah zu fest aus für Harrys Geschmack, zu gefährlich.

Harry versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, dass seine Freunde vielleicht dachten, dass er die Seite gewechselt hatte – sie konnten ihn ja wohl kaum dafür hassen, dass er versuchte die Krieger aufzuhalten, oder? – und hob seinen Zauberstab zum zweiten Mal, er zielte auf das Herz des Anführers.

„ _Confringo!"_

Harrys Herz hörte für einen Moment auf zu schlagen: Es schien als hätte die rauchige Brust den Zauberspruch einfach nur geschluckt, so dass der im Nichts verschwunden war. Der Sprengzauber verschwand, ebenso der Knall, den er gemacht hatte und für eine Sekunde war es leise genug, dass man eine Nadel zu Boden hätte fallen hören.

Der Krieg machte einen Schritt nach vorne, sein Blick immer noch tödlich, bis ein weißes Licht durchbrach.

Es war, als hätte jemand innerhalb des Kriegers einen Schalter umgelegt und eine helle Lampe angeschaltet. Kleine Flecken von Licht schienen durch ihn durch, ließen den Rauch vor Harrys eigenen Augen verfliegen, bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig war.

Das Licht machte jedoch keinen Halt – und einer nach dem anderen fielen die Krieger, lösten sich in Luft auf, noch ehe sie zu Boden gingen.

Harry hatte Recht gehabt. Der Anführer war mit ihnen allen verbunden gewesen. Erleichtert drehte er sich um.

Er sah wie jeder einzelne der Teenager ihn mit offenen Mündern anstarrte.

„Ähm", sagte er intelligent und blinzelte ein paar Mal. „Okay."

„Wie zum Hades …", Perseus Stimme klang klein. „Ich habe noch nie …"

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln und diese Geste ließ Perseus leicht zusammenzucken. „Anfängerglück."

Jemand lachte, aber es klang hohl. „Irgendwie glaub ich, dass du nicht gerade ein Anfänger bist, was so was angeht."

Harry widersprach dem nicht und Perseus und Annabeth bemerkten das. „Sollen wir jetzt vielleicht meine Freunde suchen, bevor sie noch wütender werden?"

Thalia trat einen Schritt nach vorne, sie war eine der wenigen, die nicht so aussahen, als hätten sie einen Herzinfarkt gehabt. „Jap. Das wäre wohl besser. Lass uns deine Freunde finden und ihnen den Hintern versohlen, Harry Potter."


	12. Zauberstäbe und Schwerter tauschen

**A/N: Hallo Freunde der Nacht. Es hat ein wenig gedauert (blöder Grund: mein Latop hat sich endgültig verabschiedet und ich musste erst einen neuen kaufen; schöner Grund: Ich hatte Geburtstag und war mit Freunden, Familien, Feiern und Geschenken beschäftigt), aber hier ist nun das zwölfte Kapitel für euch.**

 **Read & Review!**

* * *

 **A/N (22.12.) Ich bin es nochmal. Wollte euch, den paar wenigen treuen Lesern, nur kurz mitteilen, dass es bald weiter geht. Ich habe jetzt n neuen Laptop und über die Feiertage werde ich mich ran setzen und weiter machen! Schöne Feiertage euch allen!**

* * *

Kapitel 12 – Zauberstäbe und Schwerter tauschen

„Also, du _bist_ ein Zauberer", sagte Perseus, er und Harry führten eine Gruppe der Jugendlichen an.

Sie, die beiden Jungen mit den rabenschwarzen Haaren und ihrer ‚Gang' ein paar Schritte hinter ihnen, liefen durch den dunklen Wald. Sie wollten zurück zu den Hütten und hofften, dass sie dort auch Harrys Freunde finden würden. Annabeth hatte vorgeschlagen, dass sie dort mit dem Suchen anfangen würden und alle hatten schnell zugestimmt.

„Jap", antwortete Harry lässig und spielte mit seinem Zauberstab.

„Aber du musst bestimmte Wörter sagen?"

„Was meinst du?"

Perseus seufzte und schaute hinter sich. Annabeth sah die beiden neugierig an, aber sie gab keinen Ton von sich. Anscheinend dachte sie, dass er sich alleine abplagen musste, wen er Antworten bekommen wollte. Perseus hatte Probleme die richtigen Worte zu finden, er wollte Harry nicht beleidigen und ihn davonjagen, indem er etwas Falsches sagte, aber er versuchte es dennoch.

„Du hast irgendwelche komischen Wörter gerufen, damit dein Zauber funktioniert – war das Latein?"

„So in etwa." Harry war nicht mehr sauer. Er wollte sich natürlich an ihnen rächen, weil sie seine Gefangenschaft so rau angegangen waren, aber er vermutete, dass der Zorn der Zwillinge genug Bestrafung für sie gewesen war. „Ich muss die richtige Zauberformel sagen, um das gewollte Ergebnis zu erhalten. Wenn ich zum Beispiel _Lumos_ sage", die Spitze von Harrys Zauberstab erleuchtete, „leuchtet mein Zauberstab wie eine Taschenlampe. Er tut es jedoch nicht, wenn ich so was wie ‚Licht an' oder so sage. So einfach funktioniert das Ganze dann doch nicht."

Perseus Augen weiteten sich, er starrte den Zauberstab so an, als hätte er gerade – nun ja, gezaubert. So nah an ihm dran, sah Harry, dass das Grün von Perseus Augen nicht so smaragdgrün wie seine Augen war, es war mehr ein dunkles Grün, das ihn ans Meer erinnerte. So viel also dazu, dass sie sich angeblich ähnlich sahen. „Wie machst du das Licht wieder aus?"

„ _Nox."_

Das Licht verschwand umgehend, Perseus Enthusiasmus jedoch blieb. „Das ist so _cool",_ gab er widerwillig zu. „Darf ich es mal versuchen?"

Einen Moment lang wollte Harry _Nein_ sagen. Immerhin hatte der andere Typ nichts auch nur ansatzweises Nettes für Harry getan. Sie hatten ihn ins Camp gezerrt, seinen Zauberstab geklaut, ihn angeschrien, herumgeschubst und bedroht. Perseus war derjenige gewesen, der all das angeordnet hatte. Sie hatten gerade eben erst angefangen sich wie zivilisierte Menschen zu unterhalten. Und das erst, nachdem Harry sie vor den Rauch-Kriegern gerettet hatte.

Doch er sah die aufrichtige Neugier, die dem amerikanischen Jungen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, er sah sein echtes Lächeln … und Harry blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm seinen Zauberstab zu geben.

Jemand hinter ihnen atmete scharf ein und Harry wusste sofort, dass es Annabeth gewesen sein musste. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich die Bedeutsamkeit dieser Geste besser verstanden, als Perseus es je konnte.

„Cool, danke", sagte Perseus und grinste breit. „Lumos!"

Nichts passierte.

Perseus wedelte mit dem Zauberstab herum und rief ‚Lumos!', als würde sein Leben davon abhängen. „Lumos, du blöder Holzstock, _LUMOS!"_ Er sah so aus, als könnte er in diesem Moment ohne Probleme jemanden die Augen auskratzen und Harry war sich sicher, dass er sich ein paar Rippen angeknackst hatte, weil er so heftig versuchte seinen Lachanfall zu unterdrücken.

„Warum funktioniert es nicht?"

„Ich habe _vielleicht_ vergessen zu erwähnen, dass es nur funktioniert, wenn man ein Zauberer ist", sagte Harry. Er freute sich, als sich Perseus enttäuschtes Gesicht in einen genervten Ausdruck wandelte. „Ups."

Perseus schubste ihn leicht und ignorierte das gellende Gelächter hinter ihnen. „Ach verpiss dich, Harry Potter."

Harry griff sich seinen Zauberstab aus Perseus Hand und grinste. „Pass auf, was du sagst, Percy Jackson. Hier sind Kinder anwesend."

„Du meinst _dich selbst_ , oder?"

„Ach, werd erwachsen."

„Deine _Mutter_ muss – "

„Jungs!", griff Annabeth ein und stellte sich zwischen die beiden. Sie schimpfte mit Perseus: „Eure Kindergarten Streitereien sind ja noch schlimmer, als deine üblichen Auseinandersetzungen mit Thalia, Perce!"

„Hey! Zieh mich da nicht mit rein", rief das besagte Mädchen, Thalia.

Annabeth ignorierte sie und schaute weiterhin Perseus an. Harry fühlte sich komischerweise an Molly Weasley erinnert – Annabeths Blick schaffte es, dass er sich schuldig fühlte und gleichzeitig panische Angst bekam. Es war als könnten ihre grauen Augen all seine Gedanken sehen, er war froh darüber, nicht in Perseus Schuhen zu stecken.

„Tut mir leid, Neunmalklug", murmelte Perseus. „ _Aber er hat angefangen!"_ , fügte er noch schnell hinzu und grinste frech, als Harry ihn böse ansah.

Das Mädchen stöhnte und warf ihre Hände in die Luft. „Mal ernsthaft, Percy. Du klingst wie ein jammerndes Kleinkind! Sollst du nicht eigentlich _der_ Held des Olymp sein?"

Harrys Augen leuchteten auf. Dies war nicht das erste Mal, dass jemand Perseus als ihren Retter, ihren Auserwählten beschrieben hatte – Titel, mit denen Harry sich selbst gut auskannte. „Hast du ihn gerade – "

Und plötzlich erinnerte er sich an etwas, er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, die andere Hälfte des Satzes blieb ihm im Hals stecken.

Wie konnte er _das_ vergessen haben?

Wie konnte er nur so _blöd_ sein?

‚ _Wir sind halb Menschen', hatte Nico vorhin gesagt, kurz bevor sie von dem Rauch-Krieger abgelenkt worden waren, ‚und halb Götter.'_

Halbgötter.

„Harry?" Annabeth war ebenfalls stehengeblieben und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Arm. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Er öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten … und dann schloss er ihn wieder.

„Er sieht so aus, als hätte er 'n Herzinfarkt." Harry nahm dunkel wahr, dass Perseus vor ihn getreten war und vor seinem Gesicht mit den Händen wedelte. „Hallo? Jemand zu Hause?"

Harry blinzelte. _Sie mussten ihn veräppeln wollen. Es konnte nicht wahr ein._

„Muss ich hier n Anlassknopf oder so was drücken?"

Annabeth schlug Perseus Hand beiseite, aber er zuckte nicht mal zusammen. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Es scheint so, als hätte er … ich weiß nicht … als wäre ihm gerade irgendetwas Fürchterliches bewusst geworden."

Jemand hinter ihnen fluchte laut. „Das ist eventuell mein Fehler."

„Di Angelo", seufzte Annabeth. Sie drehte sich nicht einmal zu ihm um, es war, als hätte sie schon vermutet, dass er der Schuldige war. „Was hast du getan?"

„Nun ja, ich habe eventuell so ganz nebenbei erwähnt, dass wir – "

„Halbgötter sind", beendete Harry den Satz, seine Stimme klang so tot, wie er sich fühlte. „Dass ihr alle Halbgötter seid. Von den Göttern abstammt."

Aus allen Richtungen ertönte ein entsetztes „ _Nico!",_ doch Harry scherte sich nicht darum.

Denn es konnte ja nicht stimmen, oder? Ja klar, die Teenager hatten sie wie griechische oder römische Helden verkleidet – mit Schwertern und Umhängen und allem – sie hatten von Monstern wie Höllenhunden geredet, sie lebten mit einem Zentauren und sie hatten ein Orakel, aber –

Ach, wem machte er etwas vor. Er selbst war ein _Zauberer_ , um Merlins Willen. Er sollte eigentlich auch nicht existieren.

„Götter", wiederholte er. Er fühlte wie sein Herzschlag wieder langsamer wurde. „Eure Eltern … sind die Götter."

Wenn er es nur oft genug sagte, würde er vielleicht aus diesem verrückten Traum aufwachen.

„Nun gut", fing Perseus langsam ab, seine Augen sahen nervös von Harry zu Annabeth, „ja."

Harry stöhnte und legte den Kopf in seine Hände. „Das ist der schlimmste Sommerurlaub, den es _je gab_."

Jemand trat von hinten an ihn heran und legte beide Hände fest auf seine Schultern. Es war Thalia, sie grinste wie eine Verrückte und schon Harry vorwärts, die Gruppe folgte ihnen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kleiner", sagte sie fröhlich, „es scheint alles nur schlimmer, als es eigentlich ist. Diese Typen sind sterblich, so wie du auch, und wir werden euch schon nicht in Kleinteile zerlegen."

Normalerweise hätte Harry sie von sich weggeschoben, doch in diesem Moment war er froh darüber, dass ihre Kraft ihn aufrecht hielt. Würde er jetzt wegrennen, würde er wahrscheinlich zusammenbrechen. „Es ist also alles wahr? Es ist kein Mythos?"

„Was ist kein Mythos?"

Annabeth trat neben Harry und rollte mit den Augen. „Komm schon, Thals. Er meint ja wohl offensichtlich die Götter."

„Ja", sagte Harry, sein Hals war immer noch zu trocken, „offensichtlich."

„Es gibt sie wirklich", sagte Will fröhlich irgendwo hinter Harry. „Und ich würde nicht zu laut sagen, dass sie es nicht sind – sie sind launisch."

„Die Götter sind launisch. Natürlich. Hätte ich wissen müssen."

„Musst nicht gleich sarkastisch werden", bemerkte Thalia trocken, sie grinste breit als Harry sie böse anguckte. „Ich weiß, es ist alles ein wenig schockierend, wir alle musste das durchmachen. Aber du wirst schon noch drüber wegkommen."

„Wie – wie funktioniert das? Ich meine", Harry kratze sich verlegen am Nacken, er versuchte nicht im hohen Gras zu stolpern. „Wie … wie kann es … unsterbliche Wesen geben? Und – wer … was … ich meine ja nur …"

„Hör mal zu." Annabeth schien ihn zu bemitleiden und lächelte ihn zuversichtlich an. Ihre Augen waren zum ersten Mal warm. „Alles, was du wissen musst, ist, dass die griechischen Götter, unsterbliche Wesen wie Poseidon und Zeus, tatsächlich existieren. Sie leben. Sie … _treffen_ normale Menschen. Sie zeugen Nachwuchs." Sie zeigte auf sich selbst und all die Teenager hinter ihnen. „Das sind wir."

„Aber …", Harry wollte entweder liebend gern ohnmächtig werden oder aber ein Glas Wasser haben, um den Schmerz in seinem Hals zu lindern. „Warum haben wir dann noch nie von ihnen gehört? Die ganze Welt meine ich. Sollte es nicht irgendwie offensichtlich sein, dass es Götter gibt? Und was ist mit der Wissenschaft? Ist der Mond nicht für die Gezeiten zuständig – und _nicht_ ein Gott?"

Thalia ließ ihn schließlich los und er war froh darüber, dass er nicht zusammenbrach. „Es gibt da diesen super Nebel. Die Sterblichen werden durch ihn getäuscht und sehen nicht, was tatsächlich vor ihren eigenen Augen passiert. Wenn ich jetzt zum Beispiel mit Mrs O'Leary im Central Park Gassi gehen würde, sie ist übrigens ein Höllenhund, würdest du nichts anderes als einen glücklichen, wenngleich auch leicht zu groß geratenen Welpen sehen."

„Höllenhund? Mrs O'Leary?" Harry seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. _Prioritäten._ „Also … wer sind denn eure Eltern?"

Thalia grinste schelmisch, öffnete ihre Arme und verbeugte sich vor Harry. „Mein Vater ist Zeus, Herr der Lüfte und König des Olymps."

Perseus schubste sie. „Angeber."

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Aber ja doch."

„Jap", fasste Harry zusammen, er blinzelte ein paar Mal und versuchte eine Ähnlichkeit zwischen dem Mädchen vor ihm und den Gemälden von Zeus, die er gesehen hatte, zu erkennen. „Ich hab definitiv nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank."

Sie lachte laut. „Bei dir ist alles in Ordnung im Oberstübchen– aber ich kann's dir nicht übel nehmen, wenn du das denkst. Percy hier ist ohnmächtig geworden, als er gegen sein erstes Monster gekämpft hat – "

„Das zweite Monster", korrigierte Percy sie automatisch. „Und nur, damit du es weißt: Ich bin ohnmächtig geworden, _nachdem_ ich es besiegt hatte."

Harry drehte seinen Kopf und sah den Jungen an. Klar, der Typ sah gefährlich aus, aber er war trotzdem erst sechzehn oder so. Was für ein Monster könnte er bezwungen haben? „Was genau hast du denn besiegt?"

„Den Minotaurus", antwortete Perseus trocken.

 _Lieber Merlin, lass mich jetzt aufwachen._

Annabeth muss die Panik in seinen Augen gesehen haben. Sie zog ihn schnell von Perseus und Thalia weg. „Beachte die gar nicht erst, Harry. Versuch nicht zu viel darüber nachzudenken, sonst wird es zu viel für dich."

„Es ist nicht zu viel für mich", sagte er schnell. Zu schnell. „Ich hab nur noch nie eine Tochter des Zeus getroffen."

„Ganz mein Vergnügen", rief Thalia und Harry musste einfach lachen.

„Meine Mutter ist Athene", sagte Annabeth, nachdem sie eine Zeit schweigend weitergegangen waren. „Die meisten hier im Camp haben göttliche Elternteile wie Hermes, Apollo, Ares … ich weiß nicht, ob du sie kennst?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich kenne Zeus – Gott des Himmels, oder? – und Poseidon und Hades … von Athene habe ich auch schon gehört. Sie war die intelligente, oder?"

„Ist", korrigierte sie ihn und grinste, als Harry die Augen verdrehte. „Aber ja, sie ist die Göttin der Weisheit und der taktischen Kriegsführung."

Er sah sie an. „Tut mir leid, aber du siehst wie ein ganz normaler Mensch aus. Nicht göttlich oder sonst was."

„Ich bin keine Göttin", erinnerte sie ihn grinsend. „Meine Mutter ist eine. Ich kann genauso leicht sterben wie du und ich habe keine besonderen Kräfte – nur mein Gehirn." _Und deine analysierenden und gruseligen Augen,_ wollte Harry sahen, aber er vermutete, dass das seiner eigenen Gesundheit nicht zuträglich sein würde. „Nur die Kinder der mächtigsten Götter haben Kräfte, die denen der Unsterblichen ähneln."

„Dann ist Thalia also ziemlich mächtig?"

„Und unsterblich!", rief das Mädchen von hinten.

Harry drehte seinen Kopf so schnell in ihre Richtung, dass es laut in seinem Nacken knackte. Aber das kümmerte ihn nicht. „Du bist _unsterblich_?"

Sie nickte. „Jap." Sie ließ das ‚p' laut ploppen. „Ich bin eine der Jägerinnen der Artemis, das bedeutet – "

Annabeth räusperte sich. „Thalia, was habe ich _gerade_ darüber gesagt, dass wir ihn nicht mit übermäßig vielen Informationen überwältigen wollen?"

„Ach ja." Thalia zwinkerte Harry zu, sagte aber nichts weiter zu ihm. „Tut mir leid, Neunmalklug."

Harry merkte, dass er Kopfschmerzen bekam und stöhnte innerlich. „Ich bin immer noch davon überzeugt, dass ihr alle lügt; obwohl ich es eigentlich besser wissen müsste."

„Meinst du nicht, ‚obwohl du es besser _weißt_ '?", schlug Annabeth vor. Sie seufzte, als Harry sie einfach nur anstarrte. „Wir können es dir beweisen, wenn du das möchtest … aber ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist."

„Was meinst du mit beweisen? Ihr könnt doch nicht … so was wie … einen _Gott_ darum bitten, hier her zukommen … und …", Harry stöhnte dieses Mal wirklich. „Nope. Ich pack das nicht."

Sie liefen immer noch durch den Wald, aber Harry bemerkte, wie der Wind langsam wieder zunahm und etwas von der Wärme mit sich brachte. Anscheinend waren sie jetzt in der Nähe des Lagerfeuers und der Hütten, wo sie letzte Nacht gewesen waren – aber irgendwie war Harry noch nicht bereit dazu, wieder auf seine Freunde zu treffen.

„Ich kann dir beweisen, dass alles wahr ist", bot Perseus mit einem schelmischen Grinsen an. „Hier." Er gab Harry einen Kugelschreiber.

„Ähm – danke, aber ich glaube ja nicht, dass es helfen wird, wenn ich alles aufschreibe?"

Perseus lachte. „Dreh die Kappe ab."

Harry verstand nicht, was das bringen sollte und wie das irgendetwas beweisen konnte, doch er tat wie ihm geheißen. Er drehte die Kappe vom Kugelschreiber und lies ihn beinahe zeitgleich fallen. „Was zur – "

Das bronzefarbene und gefährliche Schwert, mit dem ihm Perseus immer gedroht hatte, war plötzlich in seiner Hand erschienen, während der kleine und sehr normale Kugelschreiber verschwunden war. Es war schwer, aber gut ausbalanciert. Das Wort ‚Anaklymos' stand auf einer Seite. Der Schwertgriff war aus Leder, flach und mit kleinen goldenen Nieten verseht. „Hübsch", sagte Harry schließlich, seine Stimme klang sehr klein.

Percy lachte leise. „Ja. Das ist Springflut. Es gehörte mal Herkules."

„Herkules", wiederholte Harry und versuchte in allem was er heute gelernt hatte, einen Sinn zu erkennen.

„Jap." Perseus sah Harry eindringlich an, dann grinste er. „Jetzt stech mal damit auf mich ein."

Er hätte das Schwert fast zum zweiten Mal fallengelassen. „Bitte was?"

„Stich zu." Percy streckte die Arme zur Seite aus, als würde er ihn umarmen wollen und bot Harry somit seine Brust offen an. „Sogar so unerfahrene Kinder wie du sollten das Konzept eines Schwertes verstehen."

„Du willst, dass ich damit auf dich _einsteche?_ " Irgendwie war das noch verrückter, als der Gedanke, dass die Jugendlichen um ihn herum mit Göttern verwandt waren. „Mit deinem eigenen Schwert? Du – du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle."

„Jap."

Harry schaute ungläubig zu Annabeth, aber sie nickte ihm zu, so als wäre es das logischste, was er gerade tun könnte. Sogar Thalia sah eher begierig als überrascht aus und keiner der anderen versuchte Harry davon abzuhalten ihren Anführer potentiell zu verletzen.

„Ich wird dich doch nicht mit einem Schwert aufspießen", sagte Harry stur.

„Na gut." Perseus rollte mit den Augen und nahm sein Schwert zurück. Plötzlich stieß er es sich selbst ganz lässig in seinen eignen Bauch.

„ _Nein!"_ , schrie Harry auf.

Aber Perseus stand einfach da, lächelte und zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen von Schmerz. „Schon okay", sagte er beruhigend, hob sein T-Shirt hoch, so dass Harry sehen konnte, dass ihm nichts passiert war. Kein Blut. Keine tödliche Stichwunde. „Siehste? Gar nichts passiert."

„W – wie?"

„Kennst du die Geschichte über Achilles?"

„Der Typ mit der Ferse?"

Thalia prustete, aber Perseus ignorierte sie. Harry tat das ebenfalls. „Ja, der Typ mit der Ferse. Er wurde in einen Fluss getaucht, ein Fluss namens Styx, um seine Haut eisenhart und unverwundbar zu machen. Ich hab das auch gemacht."

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal. „Du hast die gleichen Kräfte wie Achilles? _Der_ Achilles."

„Ja, in etwa." Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Meine Ferse ist nicht so empfindlich wie seine. Und meine Mutter ist nicht die Göttin Thetis", fügte er hinzu, so als ob er sich gerade selbst daran erinnert hatte.

„Und du stehst nicht auf Jungen", fügte Annabeth frech hinzu.

„Jedenfalls nicht, soweit du weißt", sagte Thalia.

Annabeth schubste sie leicht. „Ich glaube, mir wäre es aufgefallen, wenn Percy auf Jungs stehen würde."

„Wenn ihr dann fertigt seid", sagte Percy und verdrehte die Augen, „ich glaube wir haben Harry ein klein wenig überwältigt."

Harry lachte leise. „Eine Untertreibung."

Je länger sie sich unterhielten, umso sicherer war Harry sich, dass sie die Wahrheit sagten. Zum einen, weil, nun ja, Perseus eigentlich hätte Tod sein müssen (Springflut war nicht gerade ungefährlich). Zum anderen, weil sie so gar nicht überrascht waren herauszufinden, dass Zauberer echt waren. Drittens hatte Harry einfach so ein Gefühl in seinem Bauch, dass sie nicht logen, ein Kribbeln in seinem ganzen Körper, das ihm zeigte, dass er eigentlich von Anfang an gemerkt hatte, dass sie nicht ganz menschlich waren.

Und jetzt, da er wusste, dass Thalia unsterblich war, war es, als würde er sie zum ersten Mal sehen. Er bemerkte plötzlich, dass sie sich anders hielt als der Rest, sie stand gerader, war ruhiger und selbstbewusster. Und sie hatte eine pulsierende Ausstrahlung …

Nachdem er das alles akzeptiert hatte, schienen seine Kopfschmerzen mit jeder Sekunde nachzulassen.

„Wie auch immer", sagte Annabeth nachdem sie alle eine Zeit lang geschwiegen hatten. „Ich glaube wir sollten … weitergehen. Deine Freunde warten sicherlich schon auf dich, Harry."

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „In Ordnung."

 _Zeus,_ dachte er, als er über einen Bach sprang. _Poseidon_ , dachte er, als er Ästen auswich. _Götter,_ stellte er fest, als er die Teenager ansah, die hinter ihm gingen. Das war ein verrückter Sommer und er war sich sicher, dass es noch eine ganz schön lange Zeit dauern würde und mehr Überzeugungsarbeit brauchte, bis er es komplett glaubte, aber er war auf gutem Weg dahin. Wenn auch langsam.

Dann erinnerte er sich an etwas. „Warte mal", rief er Thalia zu und sie joggte zu ihm zurück.

„Dann gibt es Orakel auch wirklich?"

„Oh ja", sie nickte ernst und half ihm einen kleinen Hügel hinauf zu klettern. Sie war um einiges stärker, als sie schien, aber das überraschte ihn jetzt auch nicht mehr. „Und Prophezeiungen sind auch echt. Du hast die Neueste doch gestern gehört, oder?"

 _Leider._ „Dann bin ich also Teil einer _wahren_ Prophezeiung?"

Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, ließ aber schnell wieder los. „Ja, irgendwie schon. Tut mir leid, Kleiner."

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ne, ist schon in Ordnung. Ich muss … das nur erst verarbeiten."

„Du weißt, du bist nicht alleine damit." Sie zeigte auf Perseus, der gerade versuchte seine Rüstung aus einem Busch zu befreien. (Annabeth lachte ihn aus und versuchte nicht einmal zu verbergen, dass sie ihm nicht half.) „Percy ist auch Teil der Prophezeiung."

„Aber – ", Harry blinzelte, „ _oh –_ Sohn des Meeresgottes?"

„Jup, genau der."

 _Gut. Alles klar._ „War ja klar."

Sie kicherte. „Du gehst mit all dem besser um, als ich erwartet hätte."

Harry sah sie ungläubig an. „Ernsthaft?"

Sie deutete auf seinen Zauberstab und hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich hatte zumindest erwartet, dass du uns verhext, weil wir … na ja, du weißt schon."

„Ihr seid doch auch nur Kinder", erinnerte er sie freundlich, doch dann seufzte er. „Ich weiß nicht. Zuerst wollte ich euch ja auch verhexen. Immerhin habt ihr mich _entführt._ Aber …", seine Stimme stockte.

„Aber du hattest das Gefühl, das wir miteinander auskommen müssen?"

Er sah die unsterbliche Tochter von Zeus an. Ihre Augen waren älter, als ihr 15-Jahre-alter Körper und schauten ihn voller Verständnis an. „Ja", gab er zögernd zu.

Sie atmete tief ein. „Geht mir genauso. Vielleicht ist es die Prophezeiung oder sonst was, aber ich kann dich einfach nicht hassen, selbst, wenn ich es wollte – "

„Wie nett. Danke."

Sie schubste ihn freundlich und lächelte. „Ist ja nicht persönlich gemeint, Kleiner. Aber immerhin bist du in meinen Baum gekracht."

„ _Deinen_ Baum?"

„ _HARRY!"_

Harry sprang erschrocken einen Schritt zur Seite, ein nicht ganz so männlicher Schrei entfuhr ihm. Thalia hatte seinen Arm fest gegriffen und ihn fast ausgekugelt. „Was zur – "

Sie waren bei den zwölf Hütten angekommen, die das Lagerfeuer umgaben. Es sah genauso aus, wie in der letzten Nacht– aber dieses Mal konnte Harry alles deutlich sehen – und es schien, als hätte sich nicht ein Detail geändert.

Dass das nicht stimmte, merkte er, als ein zweites ‚ _Harry!'_ ihn nach oben blicken ließ. Er schaute hoch zu dem Dach der elften Hütten, die mit der verwitterten braunen Farbe und dem Hermesstern auf der Tür und was er sah, ließ ihn so breit grinsen, als würde sein Gesicht in zwei Teile gerissen werden.

Dort, etwas über dem Dach schwebend, waren seine besten Freunde, die ihm wie wahnsinnig zuwinkten. Es waren nicht nur die Zwillinge, wie er es eigentlich erwartet hatte, sondern auch Ron und Ginny. Sogar Sirius saß auf einem Besen.

„Ron!", rief er und sprintete los. „Sirius!"

„Harry!", rief Sirius zurück, doch er kam nicht näher ran geflogen. „Merlin sei Dank! Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Ja – ja, mir geht es gut!"

Er konnte es fast nicht glauben. Sie waren hier – alle außer Lupin und Hermine – und sie alle schienen gesund und munter. Er wusste, dass es nur ein Tag und eine Nacht gewesen war, aber es kam ihm viel, viel länger vor.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du deinen Zauberstab zurück", sagte Fred und grinste ihn an. „Schön dich zu sehen, wobei ich sagen muss, dass du nicht gerade pünktlich bist."

„Ja", George zwinkerte ihm zu. „Deine Version von zehn Minuten ist irgendwie länger, als unsere."

„Ich wurde aufgehalten." Er stand jetzt vor der Hütte und musste seinen Kopf weit zurücklegen, um seine Freunde zu sehen. Er konnte sich nicht an ihnen sattsehen und wollte sich jedes Detail einprägen. „Von _euren_ Kriegern, wenn ich das mal so frei sagen darf."

„Oh – nun ja." Fred hatte mindestens so viel Anstand rot zu werden. „Das tut uns leid. Sie waren schwieriger zu kontrollieren, als wir erwartet haben."

„Aber du musst zugeben, dass sie ziemlich cool waren, oder nicht?", sagte George schnell.

„Oh ja, total cool. Bis einer von ihnen versucht hat Kleinholz aus mir zu machen."

„ _Was?_ "

Er ignorierte Freds schockierten Gesichtsausdruck und wandte sich an Sirius. Sein Patenonkel lächelte, aber er sah auch müde aus, so als hätte er in den letzten 48 Stunden nicht geschlafen. Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich, als er daran dachte, dass das seine Schuld war.

„Tut mir leid, dass du dir Sorgen gemacht hast, Sirius."

Sein Patenonkel lächelte sofort ein wenig mehr, als würde er Harry beruhigen wollen. „Schon gut, schon gut. Ist ja nicht deine Schuld, dass du entführt wurdest."

„Jaaa." Perseus und die restlichen Teenager kamen langsam aus dem Wald, sie schienen entmutigt und vorsichtig zu sein, doch hatten ihre Schwerter und Dolche in der Hand. „Das ist ganz allein meine Schuld."

Der verblüffte Ausdruck auf Rons Gesicht brachte Harry zum Lachen. „Warte mal 'ne Sekunde – _Harry?"_

Perseus rümpfte die Nase. „Mein Name ist Perseus Jackson. Also nein, nicht Harry."

Ginny blinzelte ein paar Mal und stöhnte: „Ich glaub ich krieg Kopfschmerzen."

„Wem sagst du das", sagte Harry düster und die Halbblüter lachten.


	13. Eine Unterhaltung mit Sirius

A/N: Und hier ist das neue Kapitel. Ich hoffe ihr hattet alle schöne Feiertage und seid gut ins neue Jahr gekommen.

Read & Review!

* * *

Kapitel 13 – Eine Unterhaltung mit Sirius

Es schien ein normaler Tag zu sein.

Die Vögel sangen, die Sonne schien und das Lagerfeuer im Camp Half-Blood knisterte leise. Wenn man genau hinhörte, konnte man die Wellen hören, die am Strand brachen. Alles deutete darauf hin, dass es ein ziemlich normaler Tag war, allerdings nur solange, bis man genauer hinsah.

Überall war der große Schaden zu sehen, den der Tag mit sich gebracht hatte. Einige Bäume waren verbrannt, manche Büsche qualmten noch und der Boden war so matschig, dass es schien, als wäre eine ganze Armee darüber marschiert. Die Schuldigen waren nicht anwesend – vielleicht waren sie geschlagen worden, vielleicht waren sie nach Hause gegangen, um ihren Sieg zu feiern – und ihre Feinde versuchten den Schaden zu reparieren. Mädchen im Alter von zehn, elf Jahren liefen mit Wasser gefüllten Eimern umher und löschten die letzten Feuer. Kinder, die weiße Schürzen trugen, riefen anderen zu, dass sie wieder schlafen gehen sollten und verteilten Ambrosia und Nektar.

Es war noch früh am Morgen, aber das ganze Camp schien vor Tatendrang, Sorge und Adrenalin zu vibrieren.

Die Ursache für all das war bei der Hermes Hütte zu finden. Hier flogen vier Zauberer und eine Hexe auf ihren Besen und starrten den Doppelgänger ihres Zaubererfreundes Harry Potter an.

„Aber", stammelte Fred Weasley, „das – Harry – hat der Typ was von deinem Vielsafttrank getrunken?"

„Was ist Vielsafttrank?", fragte Annabeth neugierig und Harry flüsterte ihr zu: „Ein Zaubertrank, der dein Äußeres verändern kann", ehe er die Augen verdrehte und zu Fred sagte: „Nein."

„Meiner Meinung nach", sagt Perseus scherzend, obwohl er sein Schwert noch immer offen in der Hand hielt, „sieht er aus wie ich und nicht anders herum."

„Ach, sei ruhig", blaffte Harry ihn an.

„Du sei ruhig, Kleiner", dieses Mal lächelte Perseus ein wenig, „Ich bin der ältere, also ergibt es keinen Sinn zu sagen, dass ich so aussehe wie du, wenn - "

„Hört auf." Ginny hielt ihre Hand hoch. Sie sah bleich aus und ihre Augen schauten wechselnd von Harry zu Percy. „Hört einfach auf. Das kann nicht – _er_ kann nicht – ich meine - "

Ron lachte, aber es klang hohl. „Bist du dir sicher, dass er keinen Vielsafttrank genommen hat?"

Annabeth seufzte und Perseus protestierte, als sie seine Haare aus der Stirn schob. Die Weasleys und Sirius schauten erstaunt zu ihm hinunter. Seine Stirn war … heil. Keine Blitznarbe.

„Gut", sagte Sirius nach einer Weile, „das ist ganz bestimmt nicht, was ich an diesem Morgen erwartet habe zu sehen." Sein verlegener und verwirrte Blick wandelte sich plötzlich in einen bedrohlichen und Harry zuckte zusammen. Etwas von der Wärme, die er in den Augen seines Patenonkels gesehen hatte, als dieser ihn erblickt hatte, war verschwunden. Sirius drehte sich zu Perseus und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Du", sagte er und seine Stimme zitterte vor unterdrücktem Wut, „du hast Harry entführt!"

„ _Technisch gesehen - "_

„Ja?", bot Harry an, aber ein Blick von Annabeth ließ ihn wieder verstummen. Anscheinend war jetzt nicht die Zeit für Witze.

„Du hast ihn entführt", knurrte Sirius. Es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht zu Späßen aufgelegt war. „Ihr habt ihm seinen Zauberstab abgenommen, seinen Besen weggenommen und ihn hier in diesem Camp gegen seinen Willen gefangen gehalten. Das klingt ganz schön nach Entführung für mich. Habt ihr _irgendeine_ Idee, wer er ist?"

Harry stöhnte. „Sirius – bitte, es ist alles in Ordnung, sie wussten nicht - "

Annabeth jedoch schien interessiert. „Was meinen Sie mit ' _wer er ist_ '?"

„Das ist nicht wichtig", sagte Harry schnell und versuchte so eine große Szene abzuwenden, „er übertreibt - "

„Nein, das tut er nicht", sagte Perseus plötzlich, seine Stimme klang matt. Er drehte sich zu Harry um. „Als wir, ähm, dich mitgenommen haben, hast du gesagt ' _Ich bin Harry Potter – ihr könnt mich nicht hier festhalten!_ ' Warum hast du das gesagt?"

Harry errötete und versuchte Ron zu ignorieren, der im Hintergrund kicherte. „Das war die Panik, okay? Es ist einfach so rausgerutscht -" oh Gott, er wünschte, er hätte gar nichts gesagt, „es hat keine Bedeutung."

Sirius stöhnte laut auf und schob sich wütend die Haare aus den Augen. „Diese Unterhaltung, diese ganze Sache hier, das ist einfach viel zu verwirrend auf so vielen Ebenen. Zuerst einmal, Harry, dein Doppelgänger taucht plötzlich mit einem _Schwert_ auf, das aussieht, als wäre es Tausende von Jahren alt", _nun ja,_ dachte Harry amüsiert, _damit liegt er nicht ganz falsch,_ „dann sind sie nicht verwundert uns auf Besen fliegen zu sehen, sie haben das Feuerwerk und den Rauch bekämpft, als wären sie daran gewöhnt solch verrückte Sachen zu sehen – und sie wissen nicht, wer du bist? Merlin, Junge – _jede_ Hexe und _jeder_ Zauberer in der Welt kennt deinen Namen!"

Alle Halbgötter drehten sich zu Harry um, der sich nervös am Hals kratzte. „Sie sind keine Zauberer."

„Was sind sie dann?"

„Wer seid _ihr?"_ , sagte Nico langsam, als Harry seinem Patenonkel nicht antwortete. Er trat aus der Gruppe hervor, sein Schwert noch immer in der Hand, sein Lächeln war verschwunden. Harry sah, wie sich Ginnys Augen weiteten, als sie den Jungen erblickte – sie hatte augenscheinlich ein wenig Angst vor der tödlichen Ausstrahlung, die der Junge hatte.

„Ich bin nur Harry", sagte er wütend. „Es ist nicht weiter wichtig. Warum kommt ihr jetzt nicht runter geflo -"

„Hast du schon vergessen, dass sie nicht ins Camp können?", unterbrach ihn Annabeth. „Nur Halbblüter können das."

Sirius Augen blitzten wütend auf, er fletschte die Zähne so sehr, dass sogar Snape eifersüchtig darauf gewesen wäre. „ _Was_? Seid ihr verrückt? Wie vorurteilsbehaftet und _krank_ muss man denn sein, um ein Camp zu eröffnen, in das weder Muggelstämmige noch Reinblüter dürfen? Ich kann es nicht - "

Die Halbgötter lachten.

Das hätten sie vielleicht lieber nicht machen sollen, denn das würde Sirius nur noch mehr aufregen, aber selbst Harry musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Anscheinend hatte er unbewusst die gleichen Worte gewählt, wie sein Patenonkel und das wiederum erfüllte ihn mit Stolz. Sirius würde jetzt sicher denken, dass er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hatte, 'mit dem Feind zusammen lachen' und all das, aber das einzige, an das Harry gerade denken konnte, war, wie sehr er seinen Patenonkel liebte.

Sirius, der nicht wusste, was Harry gerade durch den Kopf ging, griff seinen Zauberstab noch ein wenig fester, bereit dazu die Halbgötter ins Jenseits zu hexen. „ _Lachst_ du mich aus?"

„Nein", sagte Harry, seine Mundwinkel hoben sich, „ich bin ganz seriös, Sirius."

Die Zwillinge stöhnten auf – und für eine Sekunde schien es, als würde Sirius bei ihrem alten Witz mitmachen … aber er tat es nicht. Harrys Traum von einer friedvollen Zusammenarbeit brach in sich zusammen. Es würde nicht funktionieren. Jedenfalls nicht so auf die Schnelle.

„Findest du es etwa nicht krank?", fragte Sirius nach einer Weile, anscheinend dachte er, dass Harry seinen Verstand verloren haben musste.

„Gerade _du_ müsstest doch - "

Harry hob seine Hände hoch. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich habe am Anfang auch gedacht, dass sie schrecklich und rassistisch sind - "

„Hey", rief Thalia, aber Harry rollte nur mit den Augen und fuhr fort, als ob sie ihn nicht unterbrochen hätte.

„Aber sie meinen es nicht so, wie wir es gewöhnt sind – und die Grenze funktioniert auch anders. Sie meinen _wortwörtliche_ Halbblüter, wie Zentauren, Satyren ...", Harry versuchte mehr Beispiele zu finden, alles was nicht 'Halbgott' war, „Werwölfe und eben Halbblut-Zauberer."

„Aber _warum_?", fragten alle zur gleichen Zeit. „Und warum haben sie dich hier festgehalten?", fügte Fred hinzu.

„Es ist - ", Harry dachte nach. Darüber, wie er zufällig ins Camp gestolpert war, wie er dem Zentauren Chiron vorgeführt wurde und auf das Orakel traf, wie er auf dem Holzboden geschlafen hatte und Lupin ihn in der Nacht besucht hatte. Darüber wie er von den Kriegern aus Rauch geweckt wurde und wie er Wölfe aus Feuer gesehen hatte, die durch den Wald rannten und Campbewohner jagten. Er dachte daran, wie er den ersten Rauch-Krieger mithilfe von Nicos Schwert besiegt hatte und wie er dann ganz alleine die ganze Armee erledigte. Darüber, wie er die Wahrheit über diese Leute hier herausgefunden hatte und wie er fast die Möglichkeit akzeptiert hatte, dass es die griechischen Götter und ihren Nachwuchs wirklich gab. Und schließlich dachte er an die Prophezeiung und welche Rolle er spielen würde. Harry schaute zu seinen Freunden und versuchte sich eine kurze und knappe Erklärung einfallen zu lassen … doch das einzige, was er sagen konnte, war das einfache Wort „kompliziert."

„Nun ja", sagte Perseus, er versuchte vergnügt zu klingen, obwohl Sirius ihn immer noch böse anstarrte, „damit liegt er ja nicht falsch."

Fred fuhr sich durch die Haare und seufzte. „Warum erklärst du nicht erst mal, wie du hier ins Camp gekommen bist, Harry?"

„Ja, genau", fuhr George fort, „fang einfach am Anfang an und dann schauen wir mal, wie kompliziert es wirklich ist."

„Also gut." Harry atmete tief ein. „Ihr wisst ja, dass ich gestern weggeflogen bin, weil ich hinter dem Quaffel her war."

„Dem _was_ bitte?"

Harry guckte böse zu Annabeth hinüber, sie hob entschuldigend beide Hände, als wollte sie _ups, falsche Zeit für solche Fragen_ sagen.

„Naja, wo war ich? Ach ja, also ich bin hinter dem Quaffel her geflogen und dann in einen Baum gekracht - ", Harry ignorierte Ginnys Lachen, „ - und dann hab ich die Kids hier getroffen. Sie waren sehr daran interessiert, wie ich in ihr Camp gekommen bin ..."

Und so erzählte Harry weiter. Er wusste nicht, warum seine Freunde so lange stumm waren und ihn nicht unterbrachen, aber er war sehr dankbar dafür. Es war schon ohne ständige Unterbrechungen kompliziert und chaotisch genug. Als er zu dem Teil kam, wo Perseus ihm seinen Zauberstab abgenommen hatte, knurrte Sirius wie ein wütender Wolf, aber er sagte nichts. Zum ersten Mal war Harry für die unsichtbare Grenze dankbar, denn er wusste nicht, was Sirius gemacht hätte, wenn er an Perseus ran gekommen wäre.

Alle hielten, bis auf ein gelegentliches Knurren, Stöhnen oder leises Fluchen, solange den Mund, bis Harry ihnen alles von der Prophezeiung erzählt hatte.

Sirius sah jetzt wirklich so aus, als könnte er jeden einzelnen Halbgott mit bloßen Händen erwürgen. „Bitte was?", stieß er wütend hervor, seine Stimme klang so gefährlich, dass sich Harry die Nackenhaare aufstellten. Das war der Sirius, der ihm Angst machte, der Sirius, der ihn wirklich hatte glauben lassen, dass er ein Massenmörder war, der hinter ihm her war. „Könntest du das noch mal wiederholen?"

Harry hob eine Augenbraue, aber er tat wie ihm geheißen. „ _Der Junge, gesegnet mit einem Blitz und seine Freunde aus Gold, werden reisen mit dem Meeresgottes Sohn und seiner alten Truppe, so ist es gewollt. Den Aufstieg der dunklen Schlange erneut abzuwenden‑"_

Sirius war nicht der einzige, der laut fluchte, als von der „dunklen Schlange" die Rede war, aber Harry fuhr schnell fort. „T _reffen sie auf Schmerz und tödliche Verluste, um den Krieg zu beenden. Vereinen Zauberstäbe und Schwerter, haben einen Auftrag"_

„ _Die Welt zu retten, bevor dem Götter-Sonnenwenden-Tag",_ endete Perseus sanft. Er hatte endlich sein Schwert beiseite gepackt und starrte nun Harrys Freunde mit einem finsteren, ernsten Ausdruck an, als hätte er Angst vor ihren Reaktionen.

Ron fing an dumpf zu lachen. „Hör mal zu, du weißt doch genau, dass Prophezeiungen nur Schwachsinn sind. Schau dir doch nur Trelawney an."

„ _Professor_ Trelawney, Ron", korrigierte ihn George frech, aber sein jüngerer Bruder ignorierte ihn.

„Sie hat allein im letzten Jahr mindestens einhundert Mal vorhergesagt, dass du sterben wirst und du bist immer noch nicht tot umgefallen."

„Aber er hat sein Bestes gegeben genau das zu erreichen", murmelte Sirius düster, doch er fing sich schnell wieder. „Es gibt tatsächlich Prophezeiungen, die _wahr sind,_ Ron. Eure Wahrsagen-Lehrerin ist vielleicht nicht glaubhafteste ‚Seherin' ihrer Generation, aber im Ministerium gibt es eine ganze Abteilung, die sich mit echten Prophezeiungen beschäftigt, die wahr geworden sind."

Ginny schnaubte. „Selbst _wenn_ das stimmen sollte, woher weißt du das denn, Sirius? Es ist ja nicht so, als hättest du selbst schon mal eine Prophezeiung gehört." Sirius schaute kurz zu Harry herüber, ehe er seinen Blick wieder dem rothaarigen Mädchen zu wand. „Doch, habe ich."

Harry fühlte sich so, als hätte ihn jemand in den Magen geboxt. „ _Sirius – "_

Sein Patenonkel hob schnell die Hand. „Jetzt ist nicht die richtige Zeit, um darüber zu reden. Wir müssen uns erst mal auf die Situation hier konzentrieren. Also, du meinst, dass ein Orakel gesagt hat, dass du mit diesen Leuten hier zusammenarbeiten musst, um Voldemort zu stoppen?"

Annabeth sah ihn erstaunt an, sie schaute kurz zu den ganzen Rotschöpfen, die alle zur gleichen Zeit zusammengezuckt waren. „Wen genau stoppen?"

Sirius ignorierte sie. „Aber woher weißt du, dass du mit _denen_ zusammenarbeiten sollst? Es wurden doch nur du und deine sogenannten Freunde ‚aus Gold' genannt?!"

„Und der Sohn des Meeresgottes", flüsterte Harry.

Es wurde plötzlich sehr ruhig.

Harry war überzeugt, dass sein Patenonkel zu atmen aufgehört hatte – entweder das, oder er war vor Schock erstarrt. Erst als er fragend eine Augenbraue hob und nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat, öffnete sich Sirius Mund. „Warte mal." Er sah sogar noch blasser aus, als vorher und das sollte was heißen. „Er kann doch nicht … das muss irgendeine Art Titel sein …"

„Ist es nicht", sagte Percy und winkte Sirius frech zu. „Harry ist der Junge, gesegnet mit einem Blitz – "

„Auch, wenn es nicht wirklich ein Segen ist", unterbrach ihn Harry.

„ – und ich bin der Sohn des Meeresgottes."

Sirius starrte Harry für ein paar Sekunden komplett verwirrt an, dann brach er in Lachen aus. Und das sehr laut. So laut, dass es fast mehr wie Gebell und nicht wie Lachen klang. „Du bist ja verrückt, Harry."

Harry verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Bin ich nicht!", sagte er stur. „Diese Leute hier, das sind die Nachkommen von Göttern – "

Die Zwillinge des Untergangs – den Spitznamen hatte er bei einer Unterhaltung zwischen Nico und Will gehört, und er schien ganz gut zu passen – unterbrachen ihn, indem sie so laut lachten, als hätten sie den lustigsten Witz des Jahrhunderts gehört. „Ernsthaft?", sagte George skeptisch.

„Ja, ich sage die Wahrheit –", fuhr Harry wütend fort, doch er wurde schon wieder unterbrochen.

„Hermine wird dir bei lebendigem Leib die Haut abziehen, dafür, dass du diesen Unsinn glaubst", sagte Ron trocken. „Götter … existieren nicht. Das musst doch selbst dir bewusst sein, oder etwa nicht?"

Er war so absolut nicht in der Stimmung für solche Diskussionen.

 _Jedenfalls nicht schon wieder._

„Vielleicht braucht ihr eine kleine Demonstration?", bot Perseus schüchtern an und lachte verlegen, als Annabeth ihn böse ansah. „Was denn? Es könnte doch helfen?"

„Sie sind so schon verwirrt genug", sagte Annabeth und fuhr sich durch die zerzausten Haare. „Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn sie das Video angucken?"

„Das _was_ bitte?" Rons Gesichtsausdruck brachte Harry fast zum Lachen. Er sah bei dem Wort ‚Video' verwirrter aus, als bei ‚Sohn des Meeresgottes' und wenn das Harry nicht zum Lachen brachte, dann war es spätestens der verwirrte Blick der Halbgötter, die seinen Freund ansahen, als hätte er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.

„Ein _Video_ ", sagte Will. Es war das erste Mal, dass er was sagte, seit sie bei den Hütten angekommen waren. „Du wirst doch sicherlich zumindest schon mal davon gehört haben?"

Rons Ohren wurden vor Scham rot und er sprach sehr schnell und leise. „Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich bin nicht von Muggeln großgezogen worden, so wie du. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es für dich vielleicht total offensichtlich ist, was das sein soll, aber – "

„Ist ja auch egal", unterbrach ihn Harry schnell. „Ron, es ist so 'ne Art sich bewegenden Bildern, aber mit Ton und allem."

Ron hob die Hände und grinste. „Das ist schon alles, was du dazu sagen musst."

Für den Fall, dass Annabeth verwundert darüber war, dass Ron nicht einmal wusste, was ein Video war, verbarg sie es sehr gut. „Das könnten wir ihnen zeigen und dann verstehen sie vielleicht mehr." Sie dreht sich zu Harry um. „Wir zeigen das Video jedem neuem Campbewohner, damit sie wissen, auf was für eine Welt sie sich einlassen. Es immer und immer wieder erklären zu müssen, vor allem, wenn die Leute denken, dass du verrückt bist, kann auf Dauer ganz schön anstrengend werden."

Harry versuchte sich vorzustellen diese Unterhaltung mehrmals pro Woche zu führen. Es war ihm schon anstrengend genug nur darüber nachzudenken.

„Okay", sagte er nach einer Weile, „lasst es uns mit dem Video versuchen."

„Wir müssen uns das nicht angucken", sagte Fred stur, „weil es ja sowieso nicht stimmt."

„Genau", stimmte George ihm zu. „Götter sind nicht echt."

„Sind sie doch", sagte Harry und starrte die beiden an, sein Kinn hoch in die Luft gereckt und seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Er hatte keine Lust auf endlose Diskussionen und sein Frustrationslevel stieg langsam aber sicher. „Ihr müsst mir da jetzt einfach mal vertrauen."

Sirius und Ron schauten sich an, beide sahen hin und hergerissen aus.

Harry nutzt das schnell aus und sagte etwas lauter: „Ihr vertraut _mir_ doch, oder etwa nicht?"

„Natürlich vertrauen wir dir", sagte Sirius sofort.

„Na dann", sagte er und musst widerwillig grinsen, „wird es euch ja nicht weh tun, mit mir das Video zu gucken."

„Sollten wir nicht vielleicht auf Professor Lupin und Hermine warten?", fragte Ginny plötzlich. „Also, bevor wir entscheiden, ob wir dieses _Vemeo_ Ding angucken wollen."

Harry wurde rot im Gesicht. Er hatte die beiden total vergessen. „Wo sind die denn?"

„Auf der Suche nach _dir_ ", knurrte Sirius, doch seine Augen strahlten Wärme aus, als er Harry ansah. Er war ihm nicht böse, das wusste Harry, er war nur in Sorge und übermüdet. „Du wurdest entführt, falls du es vergessen hast. Gegen deinen Willen. Mir kommt's fast so vor, als hätten wir alle diese kleine Detail schon fast wieder vergessen."

„Sie hatten einen Grund dafür, Sirius!" Harry atmete tief ein und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. „Sie wissen genauso wie du und ich, dass wir diese Prophezeiung nicht … ignorieren können." Er sah, wie Ron die Augen verdrehte und fügte noch hinzu: „Wir können doch nicht ignorieren, dass – ", einen Moment lang wollte er _Voldemort_ sagen, aber er wollte die Halbgötter nicht zu neugierig machen, „Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer genannt wird, Ron."

Der Rotschopf seufzte. „Ich weiß, dass wir das nicht ignorieren können. Ich finde es nur einfach scheiße."

„Na gut", sagte Sirius plötzlich, er sah hin und her gerissen aus, als er fort fuhr, „ich werde dieses verdammt Video ansehen, dieses Teil, das erklären soll, warum wir diese Kinder hier nicht ins Jenseits hexen sollten."

Harry atmete wieder frei, als ob ein Hyppogriff plötzlich von seiner Brust verschwunden war. „Danke, Sirius – "

„Eine Sekunde." Sein Patenonkel hielt die Hand hoch und grinste breit. „Ich war noch nicht fertig. Ich werde es mir ansehen, wenn, und nur dann, wenn ich den Typen da boxen kann." Er zeigte auf Perseus, der einfach dastand und eine Augenbraue hob.

Harrys Doppelgänger lachte laut, doch es klang anders als zuvor. Ein wenig befreiter. Ein bisschen zu fröhlich.

„Geht es dir noch gut? Kommt gar nicht in die Tüte."

Annabeth stieß ihn an und flüsterte so, dass Harrys Freund nichts hören konnten. „Perce … wir brauchen sie. Wir müssen zusammenarbeiten."

Er sah sie ungläubig an. „Ziehst du das jetzt gerade ernsthaft in Betracht?"

„Ja."

Thalia prustete vor Lachen.

Perseus fluchte leise und drehte sich dann zu seinen Freunden um. „Also? Was haltet ihr davon?"

„Lass ihn dich doch ein wenig boxen", sagte Nico sofort. „Das ist nur ein kleines Opfer deinserseits."

„Ich würde auch zustimmen", kam es von Will, der breit grinste, so als ob er es genießen würde, wenn jemand Perseus schlug.

Annabeth räusperte sich, sah kurz die Gruppe an und fragte dann laut: „Wer ist dafür?"

Alle Hände gingen in die Luft und Harry musste bei Perseus betrogenem Gesichtsausdruck lachen.

„Das ist wirklich gemein von euch", sagte Perseus und hielt seine Hand über seinem Herzen, um zu zeigen wie verletzt er war. „Ich dachte, ihr liebt mich."

Thalia boxte ihn leicht gegen den Arm. „Ach, das ist doch nur unsere Art dir genau das zu zeigen, Algenhirn."

„Nenn mich nicht so", zischte er zurück. Harry verstand nicht ganz wieso, da er definitiv gehört hatte, dass Annabeth ihn andauern ‚ _Algenhirn_ ' nannte und da hatte es Perseus nichts ausgemacht. „Aber gut. Ich werde mir das jedoch merken."

„Davon geh ich aus", sagte Annabeth, grinste frech und gab ihm schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange. Und jetzt wusste Harry auch, warum es Perseus nichts ausmachte, wenn Annabeth ihn mit komischen Namen ansprach.

Der Junge kratzte sich verlegen am Hals und wurde rot im Gesicht, dann drehte er sich zu Sirius um. Vollkommen egal, wie cool und ruhig er geschienen hatte, als er einer ganzen feindlichen Armee entgegentrat, er war doch nur ein verliebter Teenager. Und zum ersten Mal fühlte sich Harry Perseus – Percy – freundschaftlich verbunden. Er war auch nur ein Teenager, so wie Harry. „Also gut. Ich brauche eure Namen, damit ihr über die Grenze könnte."

Sirius hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, aber er antwortete nichtsdestotrotz: „Sirius Black."

Will fing an zu lachen und sogar Nico sah so aus, als würde er gerne lächeln. „Ihr Name ist _Sirius Black?_ Also entweder sind Sie ein Bösewicht aus einem Märchen, oder - ?"

„Ein Zauberer", sagte Sirius und zeigte ohne zu zögern mit seinem Zauberstab auf den blonden Jungen. „Dazu noch ein polizeilich gesuchter Verbrecher. Möchtest du gerne herausfinden warum?"

Will wurde blass und hob schnell abwehrend die Hand. „Ne – n-nein, schon gut. Sirius Black. Cooler Name."

Sirius grinste und steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder weg. „Na, geht doch."

Nach diesem kleinen Zwischenfall blieben die Halbgötter lieber stumm, als sie die Namen von Harrys Freunden hörten – obwohl Will sich echt zusammenreißen musste, als er ‚ _Ginerva Weasley'_ hörte – nicht, dass Harry ihm dafür Vorwürfe machen konnte.

Als sie durch waren, atmete Annabeth tief ein und sagte: „Sirius Black, Fred, George, Ronald, and Ginerva Weasly – ihr alle habt die Erlaubnis Camp Half-Blood zu betreten."

Harry war ein wenig enttäuscht, als nichts magisches passierte. Alles sah genauso aus, wie ein paar Sekunden zuvor, seine Freunde schienen ihm zu zustimmen.

„Also … das war irgendwie enttäuschend", bemerkte Ron.

„Es ist doch gar nicht passiert", sagte Fred und hob fragend eine Augenbraue, „wir haben euch doch vorher schon gesagt, dass eure blöde Grenze nicht – "

„Probier es doch mal."

Fred schaute ungläubig drein, aber er versuchte trotzdem im Camp zu landen.

Und siehe da, er flog sicher runter, prallte gegen keine unsichtbare Barriere und wurde auch nicht von irgendeinem unsichtbaren Draht geschockt.

Er landete direkt vor Harry. „Gut", murmelte er, „vergesst, was ich gesagt habe."

Die anderen folgten ihm und landeten in einem Kreis um Harry herum.

Sirius wartete keine fünf Sekunden, ehe er sich zu Perseus drehte und mit seiner rechten Hand zur Faust geballt zuerst in dessen Gesicht sprang.

Er kollidierte mit einem lauten _Knack_ , das definitiv nach gebrochenen Knochen klang, mit Perseus Wange. Als Sirius vor Schmerzen fluchend auf und ab sprang und seine gebrochene Hand hielt, fiel Harry plötzlich ein wichtiges Detail ein – Perseus Haut war unzerstörbar. Ihn zu boxen fühlte sich wahrscheinlich genauso an, wie gegen einen Felsen zu schlagen – und Sirius hatte ja auch nicht gerade zaghaft zugelangt.

„Verdammte Sche- " Sirius sah so aus, als könnte er Perseus umbringen, doch dieser grinste breit und rieb sich noch nicht einmal die Wange. Als hätte ihn dort nur eine Feder gestreift und keine harte, schnelle Faust. „Was zur –"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte", sagte Annabeth und versuchte sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen. „Wir hätten Ihnen vielleicht sagen sollen, dass es nicht schwer ist Percy zu schlagen, aber zu erreichen, dass er tatsächlich Schmerz spürt, ist dann doch um einiges schwieriger."

„Was du nicht sagst", sagte Sirius grimmig und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Sirius!", zischte Harry. Er hatte Angst, dass sein Patenonkel Perseus vielleicht aus Wut verletzten könnte, aber er verstummt wieder, als er sah, dass Sirius seinen Zauberstab lediglich auf seine eigene Hand richtete und ‚ _Brackium Emendo'_ flüsterte. Mit einem zweiten lauten und schmerzhaften _Knack_ erlangte Sirius Hand wieder ihre ursprüngliche Form.

„Schon viel besser", grinste Sirius. „Aber", fügt er hinzu und drehte sich zu Perseus um, der leicht zusammenzuckte, „ich werde es dir schon noch anders heimzahlen, Kleiner. Niemand entführt meinen Patensohn ungestraft!"

Ron sah hin und her gerissen aus, doch dann sagte er trotzig: „Genau! Niemand entführt meinen besten Freund!"

„Leute", sagte Harry, seine Stimme ein wenig höher als normal, „ihr müsst doch nicht … es ist schon alles okay …"

„Ist es aber eben nicht", sagte Ginny und sah sich Harry genau an, um festzustellen, ob er in der Gefangenschaft zu irgendeinem Schaden gekommen war. So aus der Nähe konnte sie die Zweige in seinen Haaren sehen, die Kratzer auf den Armen und im Gesicht und die großen Augenringe.

Sie schaute finster drein.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn ihr jetzt alle fertig seid mit – "

„Sind wir nicht", sagte Sirius, doch er seufzte tief, fasste sich und dreht sich dann zu Annabeth. Mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht sagte er: „Gut. Du hast was von einem Video gesagt?"

Sie straffte die Schultern ein wenig und legte ihr Taktik-Gesicht auf, jedenfalls war das der Name, den Harry sich dafür ausgedacht hatte. „Ja. Wenn ihr mir bitte folgen wollt."


	14. Von Wölfen und Hexen zu träumen

**A/N: Und hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Dieses Mal aus der Sicht von Percy.**

 **Read & Review! :)**

* * *

Kapitel 14 – Von Wölfen und Hexen zu träumen

Um es mal zusammenzufassen: Mein dreiwöchiges Jubiläum als Annabeths fester Freund hat sich irgendwie in ein chaotisches Durcheinander entwickelt. Nicht, dass es mir etwas ausmacht, wenn es mal drunter und drüber geht, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich mag es nur nicht, wenn ich so ganz ohne Grund geschlagen werde.

Nun ja, okay, vielleicht nicht ganz _ohne_ Grund …

Also gut. Ich geb's _widerwillig_ zu, dass Harry Potter zu entführen nicht mein cleverster und rücksichtsvollster Schachzug in den vergangenen Jahren war, aber trotzdem, es hätte schlimmer ausgehen können. Seine Freunde hätten das Camp in die Luft jagen können. Ich hätte das Camp in die Luft jagen können. Dionysos hätte das Chaos mitbekommen können – ein Hoch auf seine Schlaftabletten und sein Verlangen morgens lange zu schlafen. Ich hätte auch keine eisenharte Haut haben können. Wobei der letzte Punkt wahrscheinlich nur mich interessiert, wie ich Thalia kenne, hätte es ihr wahrscheinlich nichts ausgemacht, wenn mich Sirius Black verletzt hätte. (Mal ernsthaft. Das ist sein echter Name! Abgefahren, nicht wahr?)

„Perce", rief Thalia sanft, um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Annabeth führte die Zauberer ins Große Haus, sie wollte ihnen wohl unbedingt das Video zeigen, das ich selbst noch nie gesehen hatte. „Du solltest dich ruhig ein wenig ausruhen."

Ich zog eine Grimasse. „Nein, sollte ich nicht. Warum?"

Plötzlich tauchte Nico neben ihr auf. Das war so eine Angewohnheit von ihm und der einzige Grund, warum Thalia bei seinem plötzlichen Erscheinen nicht zusammenzuckte, war, dass sie schon daran gewöhnt war. „Weil du aussiehst wie der Tod selbst?", schlug Nico vor.

„Was Nico hier versucht so nett zu umschreiben", fuhr Thalia unbeirrt weiter, doch hatte sie dabei ein Grinsen auf den Lippen, „ist, dass du schon erstaunlich wie er aussiehst. Und das ist nicht wirklich gesund."

„Hey!"

Sie stupste ihn leicht an.

„Ich bin nicht müde. Ich bin doch gerade mal … seit zwei Stunden auf den Beinen." Ich strich mir das Haar aus dem Gesicht und strengte mich arg an, nicht vor ihnen zu gähnen. Weil, nun ja, sie hatten recht. Der Fluch des Achilles setzte mir zu und das nicht in der Art, dass ich durch nur einen gut gezielten Schlag fühlte, wie meine Seele aus meinem Körper gerissen wurde – _ne,_ es war mehr so die sichere Art. Die Art bei der ich einfach total kaputt davon war, gerade mal mein Schwert ein wenig umher zu schwingen und Befehle zu erteilen. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie Achilles es geschafft hat, so tagelang zu kämpfen und nicht zu einem sabbernden Haufen Orpheus zu werden. Alles was ich wusste, war, dass ich _unbedingt_ ein Nickerchen machen wollte.

Aber das vor Nico und Thalia zu zu geben war … noch schlimmer. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie mich als schwach ansahen.

„Aber klar doch", schnaubte Thalia belustigt. Sie nahm mir meine harter-Typ Nummer wohl nicht ab. „Wenn du nicht müde bist, kannst du ja jetzt ein wenig mit mir trainieren, oder? Die Fäuste ein wenig schwingen? Oder möchtest du schwimmen gehen – das hast du doch bestimmt schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gemacht. Oder, _oder!"_ Ihr breites Grinsen zerriss ihr fast das Gesicht. „Oder wir können zum Bogenschießen gehen, oder - "

„Ich hab's ja verstanden, T- T- Thalia", sagte ich, ein Gähnen unterdrückte meinen spöttischen Ton. „Sag kein Ton", fügte ich noch schnell hinzu, als sie zu lachen anfing.

„Geh einfach schlafen, Perce", sagte Nico, seine Augen schienen mich beinahe anzuflehen. Ich verstand einfach nicht, warum Leute ihn als angsteinflößend und kalt wahrnahmen – alles, was ich sah, waren Sorge und und ein gewisses genervt sein. (Was zugegebenermaßen wirklich eine merkwürdige Kombination ist.) „Du hast mindestens eine halbe Stunde bevor Harry und seine komischen Freunde wiederkommen."

„Ich bin _nicht_ müde", beteuerte ich.

„Du machst keinem etwas vor", entgegnete der Sohn Hades und verdrehte die Augen. „Niemand wird weniger von dir halten, wenn du ein verdammtes Nickerchen machst - "

Thalia kicherte. „Ja, Perce, mach ein _verdammtes_ Nickerchen - "

„Also gut." Ich starrte Thalia böse an, aber mein Mund wollte da nicht mitspielen, und meine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. „Also gut. Ich werde auf Nico hören. Ich glaube, du warst ja auch derjenige, der gesagt hat ' _Mit großer Verantwortung -' "_

„ ' - _kommt das große Bedürfnis nach einem Schläfchen',_ ja." Wenn ich Nico nicht besser kennen würde, hätte ich schwören können, dass er gerade leicht rot geworden war. „Es stimmt doch auch, oder etwa nicht? Also los, Jackson, geh schlafen. Wir rufen dich schon, wenn die Zauberer wieder bereit sind, dich zu schlagen."

Ich stöhnte. „Das wirst du mich nie vergessen lassen, oder?"

Thalia lachte lauthals auf. „Nope."

Beide starrten mich wissend an, als würden sie erwarten, dass ich einen Rückwärtssalto oder so was machen würde. Erst als Thalia einen Augenbraue hob – was für dich, wenn du ein Monster bist, etwa soviel bedeutet wie 'lauf schnell weg oder dich wird der Blitz treffen' – verstand ich, dass sie tatsächlich darauf warteten, dass ich ins Bett ginge. „Okay", sagte ich und winkte ihnen leicht beschämt zu, bevor ich mich zu meiner Hütte aufmachte. Thalia und Nico waren die einzigen, die mich dabei sahen. Der Rest der „Gang" war Annabeth gefolgt, ganz gespannt darauf, wie die Zauberer auf das blöde Video reagieren würden.

* * *

Meine Hütte war genau so, wie sie immer war: einsam, sauber bis zu einem gewissen Grad (ich meine, immerhin lagen keine dreckigen Klamotten 'rum, mein Bett war gemacht und alles) und roch merklich salzig und nass. Nicht, dass _nass_ ein bestimmter Geruch war, aber … ihr wisst schon, was ich meine.

Ich warf mich in voller Montur auf mein Bett, Springflut noch immer in meiner Tasche. Ich starrte das Horn des Minotauren an der Wand an und dachte daran, wie ich das erste Mal ins Camp gekommen war … mein Auftritt war gewiss nicht weniger spektakulär als der von Harry gewesen, oder? Ich meine ja nur, ich habe ein Monster besiegt … und ich war gerade mal zwölf Jahre alt gewesen … das ist schon was anderes, als in Bäume zu krachen …

 _Bäume._

Ich musste eingenickt sein, denn das nächste was ich bemerkte war, wie ich in die Dunkelheit hinabstürzte.

Okay, vielleicht nicht Dunkelheit, mehr wie ein dunkler Wald aus einem Märchen, mit Bäumen, die bis zum Himmel ragten und das Empire State Building neidisch machen könnten. Der Boden war einfach nur eine dunkle, leere Fläche und ich kam ihm immer näher und näher.

Ich hatte aber keine Angst.

 _(Na gut, aber erzählt es nicht meiner Freundin. Sie würde mich auch noch in zwanzig Jahren damit aufziehen.)_

Ich war nicht panisch vor Angst, belassen wir es mal dabei, weil ich wusste, dass es einer dieser prophetischen Träume war, die ich auch schon während des Krieges hatte. Halbgötter haben diese Träume ständig. Manchmal sind sie ganz nützlich. Manchmal furchteinflößend. Meistens waren sie aber einfach nur verwirrend und die Unangenehmlichkeiten nicht wert. Wie jetzt zum Beispiel.

Gerade, als ich dachte, dass ich auf den Boden aufprallen würde – zu diesem Zeitpunkt schrie ich wie eine Furie, die in einer Achterbahn feststeckte – hielt ich an, ich schwebte wenige Zentimeter über dem Boden, mein Gesicht nur ein paar Millimeter von einem steinhartem Felsen entfernt. „Was zum - "

Die unsichtbare Kraft, die meinen Sturz gebremst hatte, verschwand und mit einem lauten _umpf_ fiel ich auf den Boden.

Er fühlte sich hart, feucht und warm zugleich an. Es musste hier vor kurzem geregnet haben, was zwei Dinge bedeutete: Erstens, ich war nicht mehr im Camp Half-Blood. Zweitens, ich konnte die Nässe tatsächlich fühlen und das war überhaupt nicht gut.

„ - angekommen, mein Lord. Alles läuft - "

Ich erstarrte.

Jemand lief nicht weit weg von mir auf und ab, seine Stimme glitt über den feuchten Waldboden. Die Stimme gehörte ganz sicher zu einem Mann, obgleich er nervös und zittrig war, der wahrscheinlich mit seinem Boss oder Meister redete …

Ich stand schnell auf und schaute mich um, dann versteckte ich mich hinter einem Busch, damit sie ja nicht mitbekamen, dass ich direkt vom Himmel gefallen und in ihr Gespräch geplatzt war. Vielleicht hätte ich mir darüber auch gar keine Gedanken machen müssen, immerhin hatte sie meine Schreie auch nicht gehört.

„Ich dulde keine Entschuldigungen, Wurmschwanz", unterbrach eine zweite Stimme meine Gedanken und dieses Mal lief mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Die Stimme klang absolut nicht menschlich. Sie tropfte nahezu vor Giftigkeit und hatte so einen Gewissen Klang, wie das Zischen einer Schlange … Ich riss meine Augen erschrocken auf. Das konnte nicht sein … _Er konnte doch nicht derjenige sein... - „_ Er ist doch immer noch gut beschützt, oder etwa nicht? Es scheint gar so, dass deine Bemühungen, wie idiotisch sie auch gewesen sein mögen, nicht zu meinem gewünschten Ziel geführt haben ..."

„Mein Lord, mein ehrenhafter und großzügiger Meister ...", ich musste fast lachen, als ich den ängstlichen Ton des Mannes hörte, „aber er ist doch in Amerika, oder nicht? Genau wie Sie wollten. Weit weg von dem Einfluss des Ordens -"

„Ja, und weit weg von uns!", tönte der 'Lord', seine Stimme dröhnte durch den Wald. „Kam es dir nicht vielleicht in deinen kleinen, missgebildeten Sinn, dass wir ihn schutzlos _brauchen_? Wenn wir Harry Potter töten wollen, dann tue ich es lieber, ohne mich auf Idioten wie _dich_ verlassen zu müssen."

Mir stockte der Atem.

Wartet mal.

Dieser Typ kannte Harry?

Dieser Typ hatte Harry _getroffen;_ den netten, wenn auch etwas temperamentvollen, intelligenten Jungen, mit den großen Augen, kaputter Brille und zu großer Kleidung? Der Junge, der so aussah, als er könnte er keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun?

Der Typ _kannte_ ihn … und wollte ihn trotzdem umbringen?

Ich verstand, dass viele Monster es auf mich abgesehen hatten. Gut, es war vielleicht ein wenig seltsam, dass einige mich schon umbringen wollten, als ich gerade mal zwölf war – denn ich hatte ihnen ja nichts getan, außer der Tatsache, dass ich geboren worden war – aber heutzutage, war das ja kein Wunder mehr, dass sie hinter mir her waren. Ich hatte schon ganz schöne viele von ihnen zurück in Tartarus geschickt und letzten Sommer ihren Anführer, Kronos, besiegt. Daher war es nicht verwunderlich, dass die Monster ihre kleinen, besonderen Rachepläne für mich geschmiedet hatten.

Aber ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wie Harry einen Haufen Monster besiegt haben könnte. Ich wusste, dass er kein Halbgott war, also konnten sie auch nicht wegen seiner Herkunft auf ihn sauer sein. Und dennoch klang dieser angsteinflößend klingende, Schlangen ähnliche Typ so, als würde er sich nichts in der Welt mehr wünschen, als eine Möglichkeit zu bekommen, Harry Potter umzubringen.

Bei diesem Gedanken wurde mir übel.

In meiner Wut hatte ich einen Teil ihres Gespräches verpasst, also versuchte ich meinen Zorn unter Kontrolle zu bringen, die Wut konnte ich auch noch später rauslassen. Niemand würde Harry etwas antun, jedenfalls nicht, solange ich was dazu zu sagen hatte. Jetzt sollte ich wohl lieber weiter zuhören, vielleicht würden sie ja zufällig Hinweise geben, wie man sie aufhalten konnte, bevor etwas Schlimmes passierte.

„ - locken wir sie raus. Und mithilfe von Lucius -"

„Das ist das erste, auch nur ansatzweise Intelligente, was du in diesem ganzen Jahr von dir gegeben hast, Wurmschwanz. Aber du hast mich noch lange nicht beeindruckt."

„Danke, mein Lord", flüsterte der ängstliche Typ, ihm war anscheinend nicht aufgefallen, dass er gerade beleidigt worden war.

Plötzlich gab es andere Geräusche, so, als ob sie entschieden hatten weiter zu gehen, anstatt nur auf der Stelle hin und her zu laufen.

Die Schritte wurden immer lauter, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass sie direkt auf mich zu kamen.

Ich wurde ganz still und hatte Angst auch nur zu atmen.

Zwei Männer kamen zwischen den Bäumen hervor, ihre Gesichter von Kapuzen verhüllt. Sie gehörten anscheinend zu irgendeiner Sekte – niemand, den ich kannte, würde freiwillig so etwas tragen, ohne eine Wette verloren zu haben. Der Größere der beiden ging aufrecht und selbstbewusst, er schien schon fast über den Waldboden zu gleiten, ohne dabei auch nur ein Geräusch zu machen. Der kleinere, untersetzte Mann war nicht so anmutig, stolperte über Äste am Boden und verfing sich im Gestrüpp. Beiden hielten einen Holzstab in der Hand, deren Enden leuchteten.

Ich riss meine Augen auf.

Sie hatten _Zauberstäbe._

Also waren sie auch Zauberer.

Wahrscheinlich die Feinde, für die Harrys Freunde mich und die anderen Halbgötter gehalten hatten. Was hatte Seriös, ähm ne, _Sirius_ Black gesagt? Irgendwas wie Voldetord? Nein – _Voldemort._ Das war es gewesen. Also hatte die dritte Zeile, 'd _en Aufstieg der dunklen Schlange erneut abzuwenden',_ vielleicht gar nichts in die Richtung zu bedeuten, die Annabeth vorgeschlagen hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie überhaupt nichts mit meiner Welt, der griechischen Mythologie, zu tun, sondern mit der Zaubererwelt in England?

Ein lautes und verstörendes Zischen riss mich plötzlich aus meinen Gedanken.

Etwas, das neben mir im Gebüsch war – und dieses Mal war ich mir sicher, dass es sich um eine echte Schlange handelte – zischte etwas, als würde es sprechen wollen. Der Klang ließ mich erschaudern und ich musste den Drang, mein Schwert zu ergreifen oder wegzurennen, unterdrücken. Ich hatte gegen Medusa gekämpft und sie hatte Schlangen als Haare. Aber diese hatten nicht versucht zu _sprechen_ und das war das verdammt Gruseligste, das ich jemals gehört hatte.

„Ah", sagte der Größere und blieb stehen. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab noch immer in die Luft, aber es sah jetzt irgendwie anders aus, so, als würde er sich bereit machen, zu zu schlagen. „Nagini hat mich gerade darüber informiert, dass wir nicht alleine hier sind."

 _Na- wer bitte?_

„O-oh." Der kleinere der Beiden sprang auf und drehte sich schnell um, als würde er erwarten, dass sich jemand von hinten anschleicht. „Wer? Wo?"

Der Zauberstab des Größeren senkte sich leicht … bis er genau auf den Punkt zwischen meine Augen zielte. „Genau _dort_."

Meine Herz setzte aus, aber bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, drehte sich die Welt.

 _Götter sei Dank!_

Nicht, dass ich Angst gehabt hätte – natürlich hatte ich keine Angst, wovon redet ihr? Ich zitterte vor Vorfreude und nicht vor _Panik_ , ganz gewiss nicht – aber dieser bestimmte Traum war wirklich nicht schön gewesen.

Die Welt um mich herum drehte sich, verschiedene Bilder flogen an meinen Augen vorbei. Ich schloss sie schnell und hielt den Atem an, bis ich endlich wieder mit den Füßen auf festem Boden stand.

* * *

Ich öffnete meine Augen.

Dieses Mal hatte mich mein Traum in bekannte Gefilde gebracht – ich war wieder in Camp Half-Blood. Ich befand mich am Rande des Camps, in der Nähe der Küste und ich konnte das langsame Grollen der Wellen hören. Es kam mir fast so vor, als wäre hier alles beim alten, bis eine Person aus den Bäumen trat, Zauberstab in der Hand und einen grimmigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Das war offensichtlich ein Freund von Harry. Zuerst einmal zeigte das schon der Zauberstab. Darüber hinaus trug er nicht diese lächerlichen Klamotten – okay, er hatte ein ziemlich merkwürdiges Outfit, aber immerhin waren es nicht diese wallenden, schwarzen Umhänge. Und drittens, was mit am wichtigsten war, sprach er mit einem aufgebrachten Teenagermädchen.

Sein Gesicht war von Narben übersät, einige davon neu, andere wiederum mussten von lang geendeten Kämpfen stammen. Er konnte nicht älter als 35 sein, wobei ich annahm, dass die grauen Strähnen ihn älter erschienen ließen, als er war.

Der Mann lief auf und ab, doch das Mädchen war wie vor Schock erstarrt. Sie hatte so lockige Haare wie Rachel, wobei ihre braun waren und sie musste auch ein paar Zentimeter größer sein. Ihr Mund hatte sich zu einer Grimasse aus Sorge und Verwirrung verzogen, ihre Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen. „ - magisch, Professor", sagte sie, ihre Stimme kaum lauter, als ein Flüstern.

Langsam ging ich auf die beiden zu, ich war bedacht darauf, keine Geräusche zu machen.

„ _Natürlich_ ist es magisch, Hermine!" Der Mann gestikulierte wild mit seinen Händen, auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich eine ganze Reihe von Emotionen. Sorge? Wut? Frustration? „Das erklärt aber nicht, warum meine Entsperrungszauber nicht funktionieren."

„Das ist doch nicht einmal ein echtes Wort, Professor."

„Mein Name ist _Remus!",_ unterbrach sie der Mann und die Spitze seines Zauberstabes entflammte plötzlich. Das Mädchen sprang auf und stolperte beiseite, um den Flammen zu entgehen. „Oh, Entschuldigung." Das Feuer erlosch. „Was ich sagen wollte, war", fuhr er sanft und nun geduldiger fort, „dass es noch einen anderen Grund geben muss, warum - "

Der Mann mit dem Wolfsnamen, Remus, hörte es zur gleichen Zeit wie ich und er erstarrte.

Das Mädchen hatte es jedoch noch nicht bemerkt und fuhr fort, als wäre nichts geschehen. „Da haben Sie schon recht, Professor Lu- ähm, Remus meine ich, aber was kann es sein, wenn es nicht magisch ist?"

„Hermine ...", flüsterte Remus, als er sich langsam dem Mädchen näherte. Etwas hinter ihr raschelte und kam ihr immer näher.

Sie machte einfach weiter, anscheinend war sie ermuntert davon, dass er sie nicht mehr anschrie. „Es kann ja wohl kaum von den Muggeln geschaffen worden sein, oder? Und - "

„ _Hermine!"_ , zischte Remus dieses Mal, sein Zauberstab deutete auf etwas hinter ihr. _„Lauf!"_

Sie öffnete den Mund, zuerst um nachzufragen, bis ihr klar wurde, dass er es ernst meinte.

Sie drehte sich um und zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf etwas, doch dann begann sie zu schreien.

„Hermine!", schrie der Mann, sprang nach vorne und brüllte: „ _Reducto_!"

Ein lauter Knall hallte durch die Luft und ich rann zu ihnen. Sie waren von Rauch umgeben, so dass ich sie nicht sehen konnte. Ich konnte aber die gedämpften Schreie des Mädchens und die verzweifelten Schreie des Mannes, der ihr helfen wollte, hören.

„ _Relashio_!" Ein weiterer Lichtstrahl und ein Knall, aber da Remus laut fluchte, musste ich annehmen, dass es nichts gebracht hatte. „Lass sie los, du Monster! Lass sie los!"

Ein leises Lachen ließ mich in meinen Schritten erstarren, meine Augen weiteten sich.

Warte mal.

Ich kannte dieses Lachen.

 _Du willst mich wohl auf den Arm nehmen._

Der Rauch um sie herum verflog endlich, doch mein Herz setzte kurz aus, als ich die Szene vor mir wahrnahm.

Hermine, das Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren, trat um sich, biss zu und versuchte sich aus den Fängen der Empusa zu befreien. Es war eindeutig, dass sie es nicht schaffte, denn die Empusa grinste zufrieden. Remus Zaubersprüche prallten von ihrer Haut ab, als wären es wirklich nur kleine Funken. „Törichter Sterblicher", kicherte sie, wobei ihr scharfen Zähne mit einem fiesen Geräusch klapperten. „Meine Mutter ist Hekate, die Göttin der Magie - und du glaubst wirklich, dass deine erbärmlichen Versuche mich zu verhexen funktionieren werden?"

„Tammi!", schrie ich, meine Beine funktionierten endlich wieder, „lass das Mädchen gehen."

Tammis Augen weiteten sich und ihr Grinsen verschwand. „ _Du!",_ knurrte sie und fletschte dabei ihre gelben Zähen in meine Richtung, sie versuchte nicht einmal ihr Aussehen zu verändern. „Percy Jackson! Wenn ich nicht meine Befehle hätte, würde ich dich jetzt in die Unterwelt schicken - "

„Ach, ist das nicht _lustig_ ", sagte ich, während ich Anaklusmos zog und sie angrinste. „Ich, im Gegensatz zu dir, habe keine Befehle dieser Art. Also kann ich, im Gegensatz zu dir, dich schön auf die gute alte Art und Weise in den Tartarus befördern ..."

Sie knurrte. „Das denkst auch nur du, Jackson. Du hast keine Chance."

„Ach ja?" Ich blieb genau vor ihr stehen. Hermine sah mich mit großen Augen an, anscheinend war sie schrecklich verwirrt und hatte Angst, aber immerhin hielt sie ihren Mund, und dafür war ich dankbar. „Warum lässt du nicht das Mädchen los und _kämpfst_ gegen mich, dann können wir das gleich hier und jetzt klären?"

Tammis Augen sahen zwischen der zappelnden Hexe und der glänzenden Klinge in meiner Hand hin und her. Wahrscheinlich erinnerte sie sich daran, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, als ich sie damit umgebracht hatte. Sie sah jetzt wieder mich an und ihre Augen glühten beinahe. „Ich weiß, was du versuchst zu erreichen, _Junge,_ und es wird nicht funktionieren."

„Meinst du?" ich kam näher, meine Zehen berührten fast die Grenze des Camps. Nur ein weiterer Schritt und sie würde an mich herankommen können – und das wusste sie. „Bist du dir da sicher?"

Sie öffnete ihren Mund, leckte sich die Lippen … und schloss ihn wieder. Sie wollte offensichtlich Rache, aber irgendetwas hielt sie davon ab, ihren Rachegelüsten nachzugeben. Vielleicht waren es tatsächlich diese Befehle, die sie von irgendjemanden bekommen hatte – oh Junge, der Gedanke war nicht gerade beruhigend – oder sie wollte wirklich sehr gerne das Mädchen entführen.

Was es auch sein mochte, ich wusste, dass ich sie aufhalten musste.

„Na komm schon, Tammi", flüsterte ich und schob meinen linken Fuß langsam nach vorne. Sie hielt den Atem an und kniff ihre Augen leicht zusammen. „Ein Kampf. Was ist das Schlimmste, das passieren kann?"

Und ehe sie antworten konnte, bevor sie auch nur versuchen konnte, mit Hermine unter ihrem Arm wegzurennen, sprang ich mit einem Schrei nach vorne und _stach zu._


	15. Der Anfang vom Ende (a)

**A/N: Die lange Abwesenheit tut mir leid. Hier ist leider auch erstmal nur die erste Hälfte des nächsten Kapitels! Die zweite Hälfte kommt bald!**

* * *

 _'Zu realisieren, dass man ein Halbgott ist, ist so in der Art, wie in die Pubertät zu kommen. Es kombiniert Frustration, Irritation, Unglauben und den Wunsch ständig jemanden in den Bauch zu boxen – glaub mir, mir ist es genauso ergangen, wie dir.'_

Harry und seine Freunde sahen sich das besondere Video an, das Annabeth ihnen zeigen wollte und es entsprach mal so gar nicht ihren Erwartungen. Zuerst einmal schien es im Mittelalter gefilmt worden zu sein, jedenfalls wenn man nach der Bildqualität ging, okay, vielleicht nicht im Mittelalter, aber es stammte definitiv noch aus einer Zeit vor Harrys Geburt. Darüber hinaus war der Junge in dem Video anscheinend eher gelangweilt als enthusiastisch, so, als hätte man ihm das Video als eine Strafarbeit aufgetragen und nicht, als wichtige Aufgabe, um zukünftigen Camper zu helfen.

Nichtsdestotrotz, stellte Harry amüsiert fest, brachte es seinen Patenonkel dazu ab und an zu grinsen und das war auf jeden Fall besser, als wenn er es nicht geglaubt hätte.

' _Ich bin Mark Finch, Sohn des Hermes. Ja, es war schon eine ganz schöne Überraschung, als ich das herausgefunden habe - schließlich war Hermes doch dieser kleine, blaue Typ mit den geflügelten Sandalen aus dem Herkules Film, oder etwa nicht?'_

Ron formte lautlos den Names „Herkules" und sah Harry fragend an, der nur die Augen verdrehte und zurück wisperte „lange Geschichte".

 _'Aber ich habe herausgefunden, dass es tatsächlich wahr ist. Götter wie Hermes, Apollo und Ares, Göttinnen wie Athene, Demeter und Hestia – sie alle gibt es wirklich. Sie zeugen Kinder. Mich. Uns.'_ Der Junge zeigte lustlos in die Kamera und schob sich mit der anderen Hand die blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht. Ein langes Schwert war auf seinem Rücken zu sehen, ein Dolch steckte in seinem Gürtel und seine linke Hand war verbunden, er hatte sie sich wahrscheinlich gebrochen.

 _'Die Götter, unsterbliche Wesen aus der Antike, leben auf dem Olymp. Ja, das ist in der Tat ein realer Ort, und nein, er ist nicht in Griechenland. Zurzeit befindet er sich in New York, über dem Empire State Building. Er zieht mit dem sogenannten „Herzen des Westens" mit, dem aktuellen Zentrum der Zivilisation.'_

„Er ist wirklich gut drauf, was?", flüsterte George zu Ginny, die ihn in die Seite stubste. „Psst, sei doch mal leise", sagte sie ärgerlich, „ich versuche hier zu zu hören."

 _'Ich weiß, dass das jetzt alles ein wenig verwirrend ist, aber über kurz oder lang wirst du das alles schon noch verstehen. Das Wichtigste ist, dass du hier aus einem bestimmten Grund bist. Entweder hat dich dein sterbliches Elternteil hier abgeliefert, um endlich nicht mehr die ganze Schererei zu haben – nimm's nicht persönlich – oder du bist zufällig ins Camp gestolpert - '_

Sirius, Fred, George und Ginny drehten sich alle gleichzeitig zu Harry um, der sie verlegen angrinste.

 _' - oder du bist einem der zahlreichen helfenden Hände, oder Hufe, begegnet, weil du wegen deines starken Geruchs von Monstern verfolgt wurdest. Je stärker dein göttliches Elternteil ist, z. B. hat ein Kind von Apollo einen stärken Geruch, als ein Kind von Iris, desto mehr Monster ziehst du an. Aus welchem Grund und wie auch immer du hergekommen bist, die Hauptsache ist … du bist hier sicher. Kein Monster kann über unsere Grenze, kein Sterblicher kann ohne Erlaubnis ins Camp: Nur Halbblüter wie du und ich können das.'_

 _'Und ich!'_

Alle zuckten erschrocken zusammen. Der blonde Sohn von Hermes hatte so monoton gesprochen, dass sie alle beinahe eingeschlafen wären, aber die zweite Stimme war das komplette Gegenteil: quietschvergnügt, fröhlich und voller Energie. Da waren alle ganz schnell wieder munter.

Ein weiterer Junge erschien auf dem Bildschirm. Er hatte große, unschuldige Augen, ein gewaltiges Grinsen auf den Lippen und seine Arme waren ausgestreckt, als wollte er sie alle durch den Bildschirm umarmen. Er trug eine rote Käppi verkehrt herum und das orange T-Shirt war locker in den Hosenbund gesteckt. ' _Hallöchen, Neuer! Willkommen in Camp Half-Blood! Ich weiß, mein Kumpel hier scheint ein wenig griesgrämig zu sein, aber es ist ja auch gerade mal sieben Uhr morgens und dann hat er letzte Nacht auch noch eine Wetter gegen eine Tochter von Ares verloren -'_

 _'Jap',_ sagte der andere Camper und verdrehte die Augen, ' _glaub mir, es ist niemals eine gute Idee mit einer Tochter des Kriegsgottes zu wetten. Man wird nur fertig gemacht._ ' Er winkte mit der verletzten Hand in die Kamera.

Ginny musste lachen. „Merlin, ich mag sie jetzt schon."

Harry war darüber in keinster Weise verwundert.

 _'Naja, was ich sagen wollte – nicht nur Halbblüter und Götter können in das Camp kommen. Ich kann es nämlich auch. Ich bin ein Satyr, was heißt, dass ich hüftabwärts ein Ziegenbock bin -'_

Sirius verschluckte sich vor Schreck und stotterte „h-hat er gerade gesagt, da-dass -"

Und ohne großes Tamtam zog der Junge seine Jeans aus und präsentierte seine sehr haarigen, ziegen-ähnlichen Beine, komplett mit glänzenden Hufen anstatt von Füßen. Er sprang fröhlich auf und ab. ' _Seht ihr? Satyr. Wir sind die Beschützer der Halbgötter hier im Camp und wir machen uns auf die Suche nach versteckten Halbgöttern, die noch nicht einmal wissen, dass sie von Göttern abstammen, und bringen sie dann sicher hier ins Camp, sodass sie nicht von irgendwelchen Monstern angefallen werden. Wir reisen zusammen mit den Halbgöttern bei ihren Aufträgen und helfen auch beim Unterricht hier im Camp.'_

Der blond Halbgott verdrehte die Augen. ' _Ja, großartig.'_

Der Satyr stoß ihn an. _'Wir haben auch einen Zentauren hier im Camp, das ist Chiron. Ja, der wahrhaftige Chiron. Er ist schon Tausende von Jahren alt und hat sogar Achilles selbst unterrichtet! Er lebt noch heute und wird auch dich unter seine Fittiche nehmen. Du wirst der nächste Held, das kannst du mir glauben.'_

Harry blinzelte ein paar mal schnell hintereinander.

Warte mal.

Chiron?

So wie der Zentaur, der letzte Nacht sein Schicksal besiegelt hat?

Der Typ … nein, der Zentaur war Tausende von Jahren alt? Er hatte Achilles unterrichtet?

Die Kopfschmerzen, die endlich vor einer halben Stunde angefangen haben zu verschwinden, kamen plötzlich zurück. Harry musste den Drang sein Kopf durch ein Fenster zu schlagen, unterdrücken.

 _'Aber der, der versucht uns alle hier zu regieren, ist -'_

Der Satyr unterbrach den Jungen schnell: _'Die Person, die hier unser Anführer ist -'_

'- _ist Dionysos'_ , sagten sie gemeinsam. Beide hatten einen entmutigten Gesichtsausdruck.

Sirius brummte vor sich her: „Dionysos … der Name kommt mir bekannt vor. Ist das nicht der Typ mit dem Wein?"

Annabeth, die in der Tür stand, hustete. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie versuchte das Lachen zu unterdrücken. „Ja, das ist er. Aber nenn ihn bitte nicht so, wenn du am Leben bleiben willst … er wird dich in eine Pflanze verwandeln, wenn er hört, dass du ihn so nennst."

„Er wird was?", sagt Sirius und fiel fast vom Stuhl, als er sich erschrocken zu ihr umdrehte. Annabeth grinste nur und zeigte wieder auf den Bildschirm.

Ein Typ mittleren Alters betrat das Bild, sein Gesichtsausdruck war noch gelangweilter als der des Jungens. Seine Wagen waren leicht gerötet, seine Augen glänzten und seine Nase war rot. Insgesamt sah er so aus, als hätte er ein wenig zu tief ins Glas geschaut. Er hatte lockige Haare, die so schwarz waren, dass es fast schon wie ein ganz dunkles Lila aussah. _'Das bin dann wohl ich. Hallo._ ' Er winkte lustlos in die Kamera.

Der Satyr schaute ihn nervös an.' _Das ist Dionysos, Gott des Weines und Anführer des Camp Half-Bloods, Zeus hat ihn dazu bestimmt -'_

 _'Eher bestraft'_ , sagte Dioynsos und verdrehte die Augen.

Harry lehnte sich nach vorne und versuchte zu erkennen, was genau diesen Typen zu einem Gott machte. Klar, er konnte es mittlerweile akzeptieren, dass sie existieren, aber er hatte nicht erwartet, dass ein Gott so aussah wie er. Dionysos schien wie der betrunkene Onkle auf Familienfeiern, der Onkel, der sich immer über alles beschwerte und unangebrachte Kommentare gegenüber den Frauen machte, während er ihnen einen Klaps auf den Hintern gab. Und wenn man den die Blicke, die der blonde Camper dem Gott zuwarf, sah, schien Harry mit seiner Meinung über den 'Gott' nicht alleine zu sein.

' _\- ja_ ', fuhr der Satyr mit leiser Stimme fort. ' _Dazu verdonnert für die nächsten fünfzig Jahre über uns Camper zu wachen.'_

Dionysos verdrehte die Augen und drehte sich zur Kamera. Seine Augen waren wässerig, ja, aber da war auch ganz deutlich ein lila Glanz zu erkennen, selbst die schlechte Bildqualität konnte das nicht verschleiern. ' _Willkommen im Camp, du Quälgeist -'_

Der blonde Camper schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn.

' - _hier wirst du solange bleiben, bis einer der Götter entscheiden, dass es Zeit für deinen Tod ist. Ich bin hier nicht dein Retter. Ich bin nur hier, um sicherzustellen, dass du nicht abhaust und uns das Leben noch schwerer machst.'_

 _'Mr. D',_ sagte der Junge und versuchte das Zittern seiner Stimme zu verstecken, ' _Sie sollen doch eigentlich dafür sorgen, dass sich die Neuen hier wohlfühlen und nicht ihnen Angst einjagen.'_

 _'Ich weiß, wie ich mit Kindern umzugehen habe, Pitch.'_

 _'Ich heiße Finch.'_

Annabeth fing an zu lachen, als hätte man ihr gerade einen guten Insiderwitz erzählt.

 _'Was auch immer._ ' Dionysos – Mr. D? - winkte gelangweilt ab. ' _Ich schätze ich sollte jetzt mal beweisen, dass wir hier die Wahrheit sagen, oder?'_

„Das würde jetzt auch nicht den großen Unterschied machen", sagte Fred seufzend. „Das kann ja jetzt auch nur ein glücklicher Zufall sein -"

„Ach echt?", sagte Annabeth, ihr Lachen war verstummt. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir uns mit einem Streich so viel Mühe geben würden?"

„Ja!", sagten Fred und George zeitgeich.

„Jetzt hört mal zu", sagte sie genervt, „dieses Video wurde vor fast 20 Jahren gemacht. Wie wollt ihr das erklären? Und außerdem, warum sollten wir denn wollen, dass ihr an die Götter glaubt, außer, dass wir die Wahrheit sagen?"

„Weil, Mädchen", sagte Sirius, er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und sie sah seinen mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck, „das der einzige Grund ist, dass ich euch noch nicht für die Entführung meines Patenkindes verhext habe. Meine Neugierde. Das ist doch auch ein guter Grund, warum ihr wollt, dass wir vergessen, dass ihr Harry Leid zugefügt habt."

Harry seufzte und rieb sich müde die Augen. „Sirius, du weißt, dass die Theorie zu weit hergeholt ist, als dass sie nicht wahr sein kann. Niemand hätte sich das als Plan ausdenken können, nur um mich hier festzuhalten. Selbst du hast dir noch nie irgendwelche Geschichten über Götter ausgedacht um aus der Klemme zu kommen."

Sirius lachte bellend und sagte: „Da hast du auch wieder Recht. Aber trotzdem ..."

„Du hast versprochen, dass du es sein lässt, wenn du Percy schlagen darfst, Sirius", erinnerte Harry ihn. Sein Patenonkel stöhnte leise, aber nickte zustimmend.

„Dann ist es also wirklich wahr?", fragte Ginny und drehte sich ebenfalls vom Bildschirm weg. Niemand schien mehr wirklich auf das Video zu achten. „Die griechischen Götter gibt es wirklich?"

„Jap." Annabeth grinste unbewusst. „Meine Mutter ist Athene, Göttin der Weisheit und Kriegsführung, deshalb kann ich keinen tollen Trick hier vorführen um euch das zu beweisen, aber ich glaube ja fast, dass so ein Beweis nicht mehr nötig ist."

„Nein, danke", winkte Ron ab. Sein Gesicht war aschfahl, aber auch stur. „Meine Kopfschmerzen sind schon schlimm genug."

„Dann glaubt ihr ihnen also endlich?", sagte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„Irgendwie schon." Ron verzog sein Gesicht. „Ich hab dir letztes Jahr beim Turnier nicht geglaubt und diesen Fehler werde ich nicht noch einmal machen."

Harry wurde es ganz warm ums Herz und er hatte ein großes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Danke."

„Da nicht für", sagte Ron, doch er war sich bewusst, was es Harry bedeutete, dass er so zu ihm stand.

Fred und George schienen allerdings immer noch nicht endgültig überzeugt zu sein. Fred hatte gerade seinen Mund geöffnet um etwas zu erwiedern, als die Tür mit einem lauten Bang aufflog. Annabeth zog ihren Dolch und drehte sich schnell um.

In der Tür stand Thalia, ihr Hände waren auf ihre Oberschenkel gestützt und sie schnappte nach Luft. Sie hatte vom Rennen rote Flecken im Gesicht und ihre Augen waren vor Angst weit aufgerissen.

Harry wusste sofort, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Annabeth wusste es auch. Wahrscheinlich, weil Thalia sonst nicht wirklich die Person war, die schnell Angst hatte und sie würde auch nicht so ins Zimmer stürzen, wenn es sich nicht um einen Notfall handeln würde.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Annabeth, ihre Stimme war ganz leise, sie hatte wohl Angst vor der Antwort.

„Annabeth", sagte Thalia, sie schaute durch den Raum, ehe ihre Augen das gefragte Mädchen fanden, „es ist Percy."

* * *

Noch ehe Harry diese Aussage verstanden hatte, war Annabeth schon losgelaufen. „Annabeth! Warte!", rief Thalia, dann fluchte sie laut und lief ihr nach. Harry griff sich seinen Zauberstab und sprang auf. „Warte", sagte Ginny und hielt ihn an seinem Ärmel fest. „Ist es wirklich eine gute Idee ihnen zu folgen? Ich meine ja nur, es klingt ganz schön danach, dass dieser Percy Typ in Schwierigkeiten ist -"

„Ja und?", fragte Harry und befreite sich aus ihrem Griff. „Das ist doch dann erst recht logisch, dass ich ihnen helfen will."

„Nein, ist es nicht", sagte Ginny stur. Ihre braunen Augen schienen in der Dunkelheit wie die Augen einer Katze zu leuchten, sie sah ihn mit einer Kombination von Verwirrung und Angst an.

„Jetzt hör mal, du wurdest entführt, und egal wie gut die Geschichte hier ist, das erklärt noch lange nicht warum -"

„Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit!", fuhr Harry sie an. Es reichte ihm so langsam mit ihren sturen Glauben und der Überzeugung, dass das alles hier gelogen war. Er war es leid zu versuchen die Geschichte zu erklären, die er selbst noch nicht so ganz verstand. Er hatte es satt sich mit ihnen zu streiten. „Leute, jetzt mal ernsthaft, ihr seid Zauberer! Ich versteh wirklich nicht, warum ihr das hier nicht einfach akzeptieren könnt? Und auf eure Frage, warum mich meine sogenannte „Entführung" kalt lässt: Sie hatten sich doch nur verdammt nochmal gewundert, wie ich es -"

„Wortwahl, Harry", sagte George scherzhaft.

Harry ignorierte ihn einfach und fuhr fort: „geschafft habe ohne Erlaubnis über die Grenze zu kommen! Und das war eine gute Frage, ich konnte es ja selbst nicht beantworten. Ich bin ein Halbblut-Zauberer. Das ist die Antwort. Das haben wir nur leider erst sehr viel später herausgefunden: so etwa zwei Minuten, bevor ihr hier aufgetaucht seid. Also entschuldige mich bitte, Ginny, ich werde jetzt diesen Leuten hier helfen. Sie können doch auch nichts dafür, dass sie bei all den Monstern, die hier ständig angreifen, sie ein wenig arg skeptisch gegenüber fremden Eindringlingen sind. Ich hab es satt mich euch gegenüber ständig rechtfertigen zu müssen! Ich hoffe ihr vertraut mir -"

„Das tun wir", sagte Ron sanft.

Harry schrie sie jetzt beinahe an. „Und warum müsst ihr sie dann ständig in Frage stellen und angreifen?"

Sirius war jetzt auch aufgestanden. Aber er hatte seinen Kopf nicht vor Scham gesenkt, wie die Weasleys es taten. Er stand hocherhobenen Hauptes da und hatte seine Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt. „Weil wir uns Sorgen um dich gemacht haben, du Trottel. Wir haben die ganze Nacht nach dir gesucht. Uns war schlecht vor Sorge, als wir an all die Leute gedacht haben, die dich entführen wollen … dir schaden wollen … dich zu Voldemort bringen wollen..."

Ron zuckte zusammen, aber dennoch schaute er Harry trotzig an. „Er hat Recht, Harry. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie wir uns gefühlt haben, als du letzte Nacht nicht wieder gekommen bist."

Harry setzte sich wieder hin, seine Wangen waren rot, er schämte sich jetzt. „Okay, es tut mir Leid, dass ihr euch Sorgen um mich gemacht hat und ich versteh ja, dass ich vielleicht ...", er atmete tief ein, „nun gut, vielleicht versteh ich es doch nicht. Alles was ich weiß, ist, dass diese Kinder hier, diese Halbblüter, sie wussten das alles auch nicht. Sie hätten doch niemals vorhersehen können, was passiert, wenn sie mich hier behalten - und ich schätze mal, dass es ihnen jetzt auch aufrichtig Leid tut, jetzt sie eure Armee getroffen haben", er zeigte auf die Zwillinge, die ihn anlächelten.

Für ein paar Minuten herrschte Stille. Harry starrte Sirius an und dieser starrte zurück, beide stur und zugleich doch auch entschuldigend. Dann räusperte sich Ginny laut.

„Ich glaube Harry hat Recht."

Harrys Nacken knackte von der schnellen Bewegung, als er zu ihr herübersah. „Wirklich?"

Sie grinste ihn an, ihre Augen leuchteten jetzt mit einem ganz anderen Licht. Ein wohliger Schauer lief über Harry, ganz anders als die Wut, die er zuvor verspürt hatte. „Ja, ich werde ihnen trotzdem weiter auf die Nerven gehen, das kannst du mir glauben. Aber jetzt lass uns mal deinem Doppelgänger helfen."

Harry sprang auf und lächelte sie dankbar an. „Kommt ihr auch?", fragte er seine anderen Freunde.

Die Zwillinge, Ron und Ginny sprangen auf.

Er war sehr dankbar für ihre Reaktion, aber er fürchtete sich ein wenig vor Sirius Reaktion. Es war sein Patenonkel, er war brüllend und fluchend (und boxend) durchs Camp gestapft und dabei war er hier der einzige Erwachsene. Er war noch immer ihre Aufsichtsperson und obwohl Harry es nicht zugeben wollte, hatte Sirius noch immer das letzte Wort hier. Immerhin hatte er versprochen sie von jeglichen Problemen und Gefahren fern zu halten und er war nicht der Typ, der solche Versprechen brach.

Sirius fuhr sich mit seiner freien Hand, die andere hielt seinen Zauberstab fest im Griff, durch die Haare und seufzte. „Schon gut, schon gut. Ich bin aber immer noch sauer, vergiss das nicht."

„Ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet", erwiderte Harry.

Sein Patenonkel grinste ihn breit an.


	16. Der Anfang vom Ende (b)

A/N: Und hier der zweite Teil des Kapitels. Hoffe ihr könnt das schöne Wetter genießen :)

Read & Review!

* * *

Als ihre Gruppe nun endlich wieder bei den Hütten angekommen war, schien die Unruhe gerade ihren Höhepunkt erreicht zu haben.

Ein ganzer Haufen Teenager stand vor einer niedrigen, dunklen Hütte, die mit Muscheln übersät war. Die Tür der Hütte war fest verschlossen, aber man sah, dass in der Hütte Licht an war.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Harry, als er versuchte sich durch das Menge von Jugendlichen nach vorne durch zu drängeln.

Seltsamerweise machten die Leute ihm sofort Platz als sie seinen Zauberstab erblickten. Wahrscheinlich waren sie dabei gewesen, als er die Rauch-Krieger besiegt hatte. Harry machte sich nichts draus, er nutzte diesen Vorteil und mit seinem Zauberstab ausgestreckt vor ihm, kam zügig vorwärts.

„Ach, da seid ihr also", sagte eine gelangweilte Stimme und Harry konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Nico stand vor der Tür und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, ganz so, als hätte er Harry schon vor einer Ewigkeit erwartet.

„Das hat jetzt auch lang genug gedauert."

„Musste noch meine Freunde mit ins Boot holen", antwortete Harry und zeigte auf die Weasleys und Sirius, die hinter ihm standen.

Nicos Blick wanderte von Harry zu seinen Freunden und er musste grinsen. „Ach stimmt ja. Deine kleine Armee."

„Pass bloß auf", warnte Ginny ihn und zückte ihren Zauberstab.

„Ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt, Gina", sagte Nico schnell, doch selbst er zitterte leicht, als er ihren Zauberstab ansah.

„Mein Name ist Ginerva", korrigierte sie ihn automatisch, dann stöhnte sie und fügte hinzu: „Warte – nein, ich meinte Ginny. Nenn mich einfach Ginny."

„Okay." Nico seufzte und drehte sich wieder zu der Tür um. Er sah so aus, als würde er überlegen, ob es es wert wäre die Tür kurz und klein zu schlagen. In der Hütte fiel etwas mit einem lauten Knall zu Boden und ließ die ganze Hütte erschüttern.

„Nico", setzte Harry an, „was ist denn los? Was ist mit Perseus?"

Der andere Jung drehte sich zu ihm, er sah aus, als wollte er laut loslachen. „Hast du ihn gerade wirklich Perseus genannt?" Als Harry zur Antwort nur eine Augenbraue hob, seufzte Nico wieder. „Percy hatte einen … sehr lebhaften Traum. Wir Halbgötter, wir haben … prophetische Träume. Es kann entweder bedeuten, dass bald etwas passieren wird oder aber, es kann so eine Art Vision von etwas sein, das gerade in dem Moment passiert. Im letzteren Fall können wir auch von anderen gesehen oder zumindest gespürt werden."

„Wie das denn?", fragte Fred, als er sich zu den Zweien dazu stellte. Er schien die große Menge an Leuten, die die Zauberer anstarrten nicht zu bemerken. Vielleicht war es ihm auch einfach egal. „Was meinst du mit 'von anderen gespürt werden'?"

Ein weiter Knall ertönte und ihm folgte dieses Mal ein lauten Fluch und ein gedämpftes 'Percy -'

Nico fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine Haare und gestikulierte wild mit der anderen. Er schien das oft zu machen, wenn er sich aufregte. „Okay. Ein Beispiel. Stellt euch vor, wie zwei Titanen um etwas kämpfen, sie sitzen am anderen Ende der Welt und schmieden fiese Pläne. Ein Halbgott hier im Camp legt sich für ein Nickerchen hin und boom – plötzlich ist er in einem Gebüsch direkt neben den Titanen und hört jedes einzelne Wort, was sie sagen."

Harry musste zugeben, dass das ganz schön abgefahren klang – deinen Feind dabei zu belauschen, wie er Pläne machte und dafür nicht mal das Bett verlassen müssen – aber dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass ihm genau das gleiche passiert war. Es war natürlich ein wenig anders gewesen, da seine Visionen ausschließlich mit Voldemort zu tun hatten, aber trotzdem. Es schien ihm jetzt zu bekannt, als dass er es hätte gut finden können.

Nico hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Harry unbewusst seine Narbe berührt hatte und fuhr fort: „Klingt im ersten Moment erst mal super, ich weiß, aber die ganze Sache hat einen Haken. Die Titanen können dich hören, sehen und dich verletzen. Solange, bis du entweder in eine andere Vision gezogen wirst oder eben aufwachst."

Harry räusperte sich und versucht ganz neutral zu sagen: „Und sowas ist jetzt mit Perseus . Ich meine Percy – passiert?"

Der andere Junge trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Also … bei Percy ist das ein bisschen anders. Er ist … wenn er sich aufregt, dann ..." Anscheinend konnte Nico nicht so richtig erklären was mit Percy war, er murmelte leise etwas vor sich hin, ehe er sagte: „Okay, also sein Vater ist Poseidon, einer der Großen Drei, die mächtigsten Götter, die es gibt. Percy ist auch ganz schön stark, besonders seit er im Styx geschwommen ist und nun unbesiegbar ist. Soll heißen, wenn er einen schlechten Traum hat ..." Irgendwas in der Hütte fiel mit einem lauten Knall zu Boden. „Lass es mich so sagen, die Leute werden dann angezogen, wie Motten vom Licht." Er deutete auf die wartende Menge hinter ihnen. „Siehste ja selbst."

„Können wir ihm nicht irgendwie helfen?", fragte Harry, während er gespannt versuchte dem gedämpften Gespräch in der Hütte zu folgen.

„Leider nein", sagte Nico und klang resigniert. „Wir müssen einfach warten bis Annabeth und Thalia ihn wach kriegen und wir endlich erfahren können, was los ist."

Harry wollte aber noch nicht aufgeben. „Vielleicht kann ich ihm ja irgendwie helfen, mit Magie?" Er hob seinen Zauberstab und sah im Augenwinkel wie ein 12-jähriger Camper wegsprang. „Es gibt da so einen Zauberspruch, der ist perfekt um Leute aufzuwecken."

Ron, der hinter ihm stand, stöhnte laut: „Das stimmt. Ich bin allzu oft Opfer dieses Spruches geworden, ich kann das bestätigen."

„Du weißt schon, dass das nicht persönlich gemeint ist, Ron", grinste Harry ihn an. „Wenn ich dich nicht rechtzeitig zum Sonntags-Frühstück aufwecken würde, würdest du doch glatt mich aufessen, um das Monster von Magen, das du hast, zu besänftigen."

Ginny lachte laut. „Da hat er nicht so ganz Unrecht, Ron -"

„Ach, seid doch leise!"

Nico räusperte sich und Harry schaute zu ihm herüber. „Du kannst es gern versuchen. Aber nur du, sonst keiner. Die Hütte sollte nicht überfüllt sein. Sag Annabeth, dass ich mein Okay gegeben habe."

Harry atmete tief ein, es fühlte sich an, als hätte sich ein Knoten in ihm gelöst. (Wobei er sich nicht ganz sicher war, warum er sich überhaupt Sorgen um Perseus machte. Immerhin war er ja sein Entführer.) „Danke, Nico."

Der andere Junge winkte ab.

Harry drehte sich nicht zu seinen Freunden um, er lief einfach zur Tür der Hütte und versuchte sie zu öffnen. Die Tür war schwerer, als er erwartet hatte und der Dreizack, der über der Nummer 3 glänzte, wackelte mit seinen Versuchen, die Tür endlich auf zu kriegen. Nachdem sich die Tür nach ein paar Versuchen immer noch nicht bewegt hatte, zückte er seinen Zauberstab und rief „Alohomora!"

Harry ignorierte die überraschten Geräusche, die die anderen von sich gaben als die Tür sich endlich öffnete und trat ein.

* * *

Er wusste nicht was ihn erwartete.

Vielleicht Aufruhr. Vielleicht ein schlafloser Perseus, der sich in seinem Bett herum wälzte, als hätte er einen Anfall. Was er allerdings nicht erwartete war ein echter Wirbelsturm, der durch das Zimmer tanzte. Bettlaken, Matratzen, Kissen, alles flog durch den Raum. Harry fluchte laut und duckte sich schnell, ehe ein Stuhl ihn fast am Kopf traf.

Perseus war im Auge des Sturms, seine Augen waren geschlossen, aber sein Mund war weit geöffnet, als würde er einen Kampfschrei rausbrüllen. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und die Muskeln in seinen Armen spannten sich immer wieder an. Die beiden Mädchen hielten jeweils einen seiner Arme fest, in der Hoffnung das würde ihn beruhigen.

Annabeth rief Perseus etwas zu, aber was auch immer sie sagte, schien nicht zu helfen.

Perseus ist stark, hatte Nico gesagt.

Er hatte ihn jedoch nicht vor der kraftvollen Aura gewarnt, die Harry fast umgeworfen hätte, als er die Hütte betrat.

„Hey!", rief Harry um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. „Thalia!"

Die Tochter des Zeus sah auf, erst schien ihr Blick leicht verrückt, dann erleichtert. „Harry. Ich hoffe du hast einen Zaubertrick parat, um ihm aufzuwecken."

„Ja, hab ich", rief er zurück und kam wieder auf die Füße. „Was ist denn eigentlich mit ihm los?"

„Ich – weiß – es nicht", sagte Annabeth schwer atmend. Sie war stark, so viel konnte Harry sehen, aber die hatte trotzdem Schwierigkeiten Perseus an Ort und Stelle zu halten. „Er kämpft, mit allem was dazu gehört, in seinem Traum und das ist schon lange nicht passiert, nicht seit … "

Harry sah sich um Raum und und versuchte einen Weg durch den Sturm zu finden. Es war schon gefährlich genug, wo er stand, aber ihn überkam das Gefühl, dass es noch schwieriger werden würde den herumfliegenden Möbelstücken auszuweichen, je näher er an Perseus heran kam.

Er dachte sich, dass er den Zauberspruch ja doch einfach ausprobieren sollte, hob seinen Zauberstab, zeigte damit auf Perseus und rief laut: „Rennervate!"

Der Effekt war sofort sichtbar.

Der Wind hörte auf, die Bettlaken, Stühle und Kissen fielen zu Boden. Die Mädchen brachen erschöpft auf dem Bett zusammen und für ein der zwei Sekunden war ihr schwerer Atem alles, was zu hören war.

Dann setzte sich Perseus auf, schaute verwirrt herum, ehe sein Blick auf Harry traf. „Harry", sagte er blinzelnd, „ich glaube, ich habe gerade deine Freunde kennengelernt."

Das hatte Harry nicht erwartet und er konnte gar nicht anders, als lachend zu frage: „Bitte was?"

„Ja, habe ich." Perseus rieb sich müde mit einer Hand das Gesicht. Seine Hände zitterten, aber Harry verzichtete darauf, das zu kommentieren. „Da war dieses Mädchen mit buschigen Haaren, Hermine, und ein älterer Typ, Remus."

Harry vergaß für einen Moment zu atmen und sein Blick traf Annabeths. 'Er kämpft, mit allem was dazu gehört', hatte sie gesagt. Was hatte so eine gefährliche Situation mit seinen Freunden zu tun?

„Nun ja, Remus konnte über die Grenze, aber Hermine nicht. Das wäre nicht so schlimm gewesen, wenn nicht plötzlich Tammi aufgetaucht wäre und - "

Annabeth atmete erschrocken ein, sie war nun ganz Ohr und stand vom Bett auf. „Tammi? Wir sollten - "

„Nicht nötig", sagte Perseus und grinste sie verlegen an. „Ich hab sie schon besiegt. Alles gut. Sie hatte von irgendetwas, irgendjemand den Auftrag bekommen Hermine zu entführen oder so, jedenfalls gab sie ihr bestes das zu tun, aber Tammi kann ja keine Herausforderung ablehnen. Erst recht nicht, wenn sie von mir kommt."

„Den Göttern sei Dank", sagte Annabeth und ließ sich wieder neben ihm auf das Bett sinken und nahm seine Hand.

„Danke, Perseus", flüsterte Harry leise. Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer wer oder was Tammi war, aber verstand was sie hatte tun wollen. Und Perseus hatte das vereitelt.

Perseus Blick fand Harrys. „Kein Problem", sagte er ebenfalls ganz leise. „Das war ja das Mindeste, was ich tun konnte, nachdem ich dich entführt habe."

„Du hast sie doch ins Camp gelassen, oder? Harrys Freunde meine ich?", sagte Thalia und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie stand auf und atmete tief und langsam ein, als würde sie die Anstrengung, die es sie gekostet hatte Perseus festzuhalten, noch immer verarbeiten.

„Remus war ja schon im Camp", erinnerte Perseus sie. „Vielleicht ist er ja auch ein Halbblut-Zauberer wie Harry. Und was das Mädchen angeht, nun ja, ihr habt mich aufgeweckt, bevor ich ihr die Erlaubnis geben konnte die Grenze zu überschreiten."

„Perce", sagte Annabeth, sie schloss die Augen und rieb sich die Stirn. „Tammi … sie hatte den Auftrag einen von Harrys Freunden zu entführen."

„Ich weiß", antwortete er ernst.

Harry hatte jedoch keine Ahnung was vor sich ging. „Was bedeutet das?", fragte er und trat zögerlich näher an die anderen heran.

Annabeth und Perseus sahen sich für ein paar Sekunden in die Augen, ehe sich sein Doppelgänger zu Harry umdrehte und sagte: „Es bedeutet zwei Sachen. Erstens, da draußen ist etwas, oder eher jemand, der deinen Freunden böse gesinnt ist. Und zweitens, nun ja ..." Er atmete tief ein. „Es bedeutet quasi, dass unser eigener Auftrag begonnen hat."


	17. Zu den Waffen!

**A/N: Hat ein bisschen gedauert, dafür ist dieses lange Kapitel nun endlich da :)**

 **Read & Review :D**

* * *

Und so fing ihre Reise nun offiziell an.

Ihnen blieb gar nichts anderes mehr übrig, als sich mit Waffen auszustatten und denjenigen zu verfolgen, der Hermines Entführung befohlen hatte.

Und aus irgendeinem Grund war Harry wegen dieser Situation so gar nicht beunruhigt.

Wahrscheinlich, weil er auch ohne die Prophezeiung versucht hätte Hermines „beinahe-Entführer" zu finden.

Das einzige, was ihn bei dieser Sache beunruhigte, war die Tatsache, dass die Halbgötter sich darüber stritten, wer nun mitkommen sollte und wer nicht.

Perseus und seine Freundin brüllten sich gegenseitig an – er wollte aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht, dass sie mitkam und sie wollte natürlich genau das, ihr bliebe gar keine andere Wahl (und hatte sie ihn gerade Algenhirn genannt?) Chiron beäugte sie vorsichtig, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, selbst seinen zweifelnden Blick konnte man aus der Entfernung noch erkennen. Sirius nahm die gleiche Körperhaltung ein – ohne den Pferdekörper natürlich – und folgte Perseus aufgeregte Gestik mit Adleraugen. Remus saß neben ihm auf dem Boden, seinen Zauberstab noch immer fest im Griff. Hermine, die neben ihm saß, hatte ihre Beine an den Körper gezogen und umklammerte sie mit ihren Armen. Ron hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. Vielleicht wollte er sie davon überzeugen, dass das ihr echt wahr. Vielleicht wollte er sie beruhigen. Was auch immer er sagte, sie gab keinen Mucks von sich, als sie noch immer erstaunt zwischen Perseus und Harry hin und her schaute. Ginny tobte, sie gab lauthals ihre Meinung kund, dass sie ebenfalls mitkommen wolle – Fred, der aus Versehen in ihrem Beisein gesagt hatte, dass sie noch zu jung für so eine gefährliche Aufgabe wäre, argumentierte zurück. George stand neben seinem Zwilling und schaute seine Geschwister misstrauisch an, nie im Leben würde er sich da jetzt einmischen.

Und Harry stand einfach nur da, die Hände in seinen Haaren vergraben und mit einer ausdruckslosen Mine (jedenfalls hoffte er, dass er seine Gedanken nicht über seinen Ausdruck preis gab).

Doch als das Brüllen und böse starren immer weiterging – der Rest der Camper stand um sie herum, starrte sie an, flüsterten miteinander und zeigten mit den Finger auf Harry und seine Freunde – hatte er endlich genug.

„Hey!", rief er laut mit fester, klarer Stimme. „Wenn ihr alle weiter so rumbrüllt, kommen wir auch nicht weiter."

Ginny drehte sich zackig zu ihm um und meckerte: „Kann ich wenigstens meinen Satz beenden?"

Harry musste grinsen und machte eine einladende Handbewegung. „Aber klar doch."

„Danke." Sie drehte sich wieder zu Fred um, der leicht zusammenzuckte, als sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf ihn deutete. „Wehe du wagst es noch einmal mich als hilfloses Mädchen, das gerettet werden muss, zu beschreiben" Nur weil ich keinen Pe-"

„Ginny!", unterbrach Harry sie schnell, aber sie ignorierte ihn.

„ -nis habe, heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht kämpfen kann."

„Zwei Sachen", sagte Fred bewundernswerterweise ruhig. „Erstens, ich weiß, dass du kämpfen kannst. Ich war schon oft genug das Opfer deiner Zaubersprüche um das zu wissen."

Ginny grinste breit und Harry tat es ihr gleich, als er sah, dass der ein oder andere Camper bei dieser Aussage nervös um sich blickte.

„Zweitens", fügte Fred hinzu und hob eine Augenbraue, „wer hat denn überhaupt was von kämpfen gesagt?"

„Das war ich", sagte Perseus, der nun absichtlich nicht mehr in Annabeths Richtung sah. „Ich habe sowas schon oft genug gemacht, um zu wissen, dass es irgendwann zu einem Kampf kommen wird, Gefahr und Nah-Tod-Erfahrungen gehören einfach dazu. Ich könnte das hier alles nett verpacken und sagen, dass wir das mit Links packen, aber das wäre nicht fair euch gegenüber. Ihr müsst die Wahrheit wissen."

Harry fuhr sich durch die Haare und atmete tief ein. Er hatte wahrlich nicht erwartet, dass so eine Sache einfach werden würde, erst recht nicht, wenn Voldemort involviert war. Aber trotzdem, er fand es gut, dass Perseus es ihnen so offen gesagt hatte, nicht viele Leute, die Harry kannte, waren so ehrlich. Seiner Erfahrung nach, versuchten Erwachsene zu kämpfen irgendwie immer als etwas heldenhaftes und mutiges darzustellen. Perseus wiederum klang, als wäre er es leid.

„Und warum muss Harry mit euch gehen?" fragte Hermine leise. „Ich meine, ich verstehe schon, dass wir denjenigen finden wollen, der meine Entführung beauftragt hat, aber … warum sind den Perseus und Harry gezwungen die Suche anzutreten?"

Also hatte Ron sie bislang doch nur beruhigt. Komischerweise war das keine große Überraschung. „Es gibt eine Prophezeiung", sagte Harry und schaute für einen Moment zu Boden ehe er wieder zu seinen besten Freunde blickte. „Ich weiß, dass du kein großes Vertrauen in Trelawney, Hermine, aber diese Prophezeiung ist echt."

„Weil sie Kinder der griechischen Götter sind?"

Harry blinzelte verwundert.

Warte mal.

Was?

Er hatte erwartet, dass er alles wieder von vorne erklären muss – er hatte sogar mit noch mehr Widerstand gerechnet, da Hermine die rationalst Person war, die er kannte, und sehr glaubhafte Beweise brauchen würde ehe sie ihm auch nur im Ansatz Glauben schenken würde. Dass sie die Wahrheit so unverblümt ausgesprochen hatte, war das Letzte, was er erwartet hatte. Für ein paar Sekunden wartete er darauf, dass Hermine ihm nun gestehen würde, dass sie ebenfalls ein göttliches Elternteil hatte, doch dann lachte sie laut los, als sie seinen erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Tut mir leid, Harry", kicherte sie und befreite sich aus Rons Griff, „tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich das so gesagt habe, aber wenn man drüber nachdenkt, ist es doch recht offensichtlich, oder etwa nicht?"

Perseus räusperte sich. „Ist es das?"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. „Aber ja doch. Die … Vampirfrau vermute ich mal, die versucht hat mich zu entführen sagte, dass ihre Mutter Hekate, die Göttin der Magie, ist. Jeder hat doch an irgendeinem Punkt in seinem Leben mindestens einmal die Ilias gelesen ..." Sie drehte sich zu Harry um, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Oder auch nicht", murmelte sie und verdrehte die Augen. „Lass es mich so ausdrücken. Einige literarische Leute, mich eingeschlossen, haben die Ilias gelesen -"

„Entschuldigung", unterbrach Ron, „aber was in Merlins Namen ist denn die Ilias?"

„Es ist ein Buch, Ron. Homer hat es geschrieben", antwortete Remus, er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als Sirius erschrocken aufsprang als er seine Stimme hörte. „Es handelt von der griechischen Mythologie."

Hermine deutete in seine Richtung. „Prof- , ähm Remus, hat Recht. In dem Buch gibt es alle möglichen Arten von Geschichten und eben auch solche über Helden wie Perseus und Jason und Götter wie Zeus, Poseidon und Hekate. Und nun ja, die Vampirfrau hat so aufrichtig geklungen, als sie Hekate ihre Mutter nannte … Es hätte vielleicht eine Lüge oder ein Deckname sein können, doch dann drohte sie damit ihn", sie zeigt auf Perseus, „in die Unterwelt zu verschleppen. Wieder etwas aus der griechischen Mythologie. Und dann hat er ..." Ihre Stimme versagt.

Perseus schien Mitleid mit ihr zu haben und beendete den Satz für sie. „Und dann habe ich meine Kräfte benutzt, um ihr zu helfen."

Harrys Kopf schnellte in Perseus Richtung. „Du hast was?"

„Seine Kräfte", sagte Hermine und schob sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren noch immer groß aufgerissen, als stünde sie unter Schock, aber ihre Stimme klang sehr gefasst. Wahrscheinlich war sie immer noch überzeugt, dass sie fest am Schlafen war und fühlte sich doch zur gleichen Zeit hellwach. (Harry kannte dieses Gefühl nur zu gut.) „Er hat mit nur einem winzigen Zucken seiner Hand eine riesige Welle herbeigerufen … so etwas mächtiges könnte ein Zauberer nie ohne seinen Zauberstab schaffen, nicht einmal du, Harry. Und nun ja, es hat auch geholfen, dass er das Wasser in die Form eines Dreizacks verwandelte, bevor es in den Hals der Vampirfrau rammte. Da waren seine Verwandschaftsverhältnisse relativ schnell deutlich zu erkennen."

Ron pfiff anerkennend. „Kein Witz."

Hermine war aber jedoch noch nicht fertig. „Außerdem ist dieses Camp gefüllt mit Hütten, die für die einzelnen Götter stehen, oder etwa nicht?" Sie drehte sich um und zeigte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die goldenen Hütte, die Harry so fasziniert hatte. „Das ist Apollos Hütte, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Der Gott der Sonne." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten drehte sie sich weiter und zeigte auf die größte und widerstandsfähigste Hütte hinter Perseus und Annabeth. Annabeth zuckte leicht zusammen, als der Zauberstab in ihre Richtung zeigte. „Das muss die Hütte von Zeus sein, ist ja schließlich die größte hier. Die da drüben gehört zu Poseidon und die neben Zeus ...nun ja, sie kann nicht zu Hades gehören, sie sieht eher aus, als würde sie zu einer Frau gehören, so elegant und schön … und nun ja, die Symbole der Unterwelt sind da auch nicht zu sehen. Also vermute ich, dass es Hera ist, ja? Allerdings denke ich, ist die Hütte mehr ein Zeichen von Respekt, da sie ja immerhin die Göttin der Ehe ist und niemals fremdgehen würde, also kann es keine Halbgott-Kinder geben, die da wohnen würden."

Wenn keiner etwas gesagt hätte, hätte Hermine wahrscheinlich noch die ganze Nacht vor sich hingeschwafelt. Wenn Hermine eine so große Neuigkeit erfährt – sagen wir es so, es wäre bestimmt eine Katastrophe für jedermann, da sie sehr wahrscheinlich nicht aufhören würde zu reden und nachzuforschen, ehe sie nicht alles wüsste, was es zu wissen gab.

Daher dachte sich Harry, dass er allen einen großen Gefallen tat indem er vortrat und sich laut räusperte. „Hermine? Du redet ohne Punkt und Komma."

„ - was?", sie drehte sich zu ihm um, ihre Augen waren zuerst noch ganz verklärt, doch dann fokussierten sie sich auf Harry. „Oh." Hermine grinste und wurde rot. „'Tschuldigung."

„Kein Problem", war Annabeth ein. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich von wütend zu neugierig gewandelt. „Du bist ganz schön aufmerksam und klug, oder? Wie heißt du gleich noch mal?"

„Hermine", antwortete sie und senkte ihren Zauberstab. „Hermine Granger. Warum?"

„Ach nur so." Annabeth betrachtete sie von oben bis unten. Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass es nicht „nur so" war. Sie sah Hermine an, als hätte sie gerade ihre neue beste Freundin gefunden – oder ihr neues Versuchskanninchen. Harry war sich nicht so sicher, welche dieser beiden Erklärungen besser für Hermine gewesen wäre. „Hab gerade nur so gedacht, dass du auch eine Tochter Athenes sein könntest."

Hermine wurde rot und setzte sich wieder.

„Nun gut", sagte sie nach einem Moment der Stille, „du hast immer noch nicht meine Frage beantwortet."

Harry brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen, dass er damit gemeint war und selbst als er es schließlich realisierte, hatte er keine Antwort für sie. „Ich … ich weiß auch nicht, was das hier zu einer echten Prophezeiung macht, okay? Trelawney ist ein Quacksalber, das wissen wir ja alle, aber vielleicht hatte sie doch Recht?"

„Harry", sagte Ron leise, „sie hat deinen Tod vorhergesagt. Mehrfach!"

„Jeder muss einmal sterben", gab Harry düster zurück, dann fing er sich wieder. „Was ich meine ist, ach, ich weiß doch auch nicht, was ich sagen will. Alles was ich weiß, ist, dass das Orakel uns eine Prophezeiung gegeben hat, die Perseus und mich betrifft und uns sagt, dass wir die Welt retten müssen."

Hermine betrachtete ihn für einen Moment so, als würde sie ihm widersprechen wollen. Doch dann überraschte sie ihn, indem sie fragte: „Wie lautete denn die Prophezeiung?"

Harry begann: „ _Der Junge, gesegnet mit einem Blitz und seine Freunde aus Gold"_

„ _werden reisen mit dem Meeresgottes Sohn und seiner alten Truppe, so ist es gewollt",_ fuhr Annabeth fort. „ _Den Aufstieg der dunklen Schlange erneut abzuwenden."_

Percy's Stimme klang seltsam ruhig, als er sprach: „T _reffen sie auf Schmerz und tödliche Verluste, um den Krieg zu beenden."_

„ _Vereinen Zauberstäbe und Schwerter, haben einen Auftrag",_ Annabeth stubste Percy in die Rippen, obwohl sie zuerst Harry ins Wort gefallen war. „ _die Welt zu retten -"_

„ _Bevor dem Götter-Sonnenwenden-Tag",_ beendete Harry die Prophezeiung.

„Also ...", Hermine räusperte sich. „Gut. Das klingt echt genug. Aber trotzdem, Harry, ist es nur eine Prophezeiung ..."

„Prophezeiungen können wahr sein, wenn sie von den richtigen Leuten, zur richtigen Zeit gesprochen werden." Lupin hatte endlich seine Stimme wiedergefunden und richtete sich mit Sirius Hilfe auf. „Ich habe schon einige Prophezeiungen gehört in meiner Zeit. Ich habe auch Gerüchte darüber gehört, wie sich manche von ihnen erfüllt haben sollen ...", er schaute Sirius verschwörerisch an. „Und Professor Trelawneys Teeblätter und Traum-Tagebücher … sind nun mal was anderes. Ich befürchte, diese Prophezeiung hier ist echt und sie zu ignorieren, könnte schlimme Konsequenzen haben.!

Annabeth schaute zu Perseus und sagte schließlich: „ Das bedeutet also, dass Percy und Harry zusammen arbeiten müssen, um diese „dunkle Schlange", was auch immer das sein mag, zu stoppen. Sie deutet auch an, dass Percy seine alten Freunde mitbringen soll, also mich und Grover -"

Perseus verschränkte stur die Arme vor der Brust, er war damit anscheinend so gar nicht einverstanden.

„ - und Harry soll seine 'Freunde aus Gold' mitbringen", fuhr sie fort und ignorierte wie ihr Freund leise vor sich hin brummelte. „Normalerweise dürfen wir nur in dreier Gruppen losziehen, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass es hier anders ist."

„Warum können denn sonst immer nur drei Leute gehen?", fragte Harry.

„Weil immer nur Drei lebend zurück kommen können."

Alle drehten die Köpfe nach der Stimme um, die gerade gesprochen hatte. Harry runzelte die Stirn, als er sah, dass es Nico gewesen war. Nico sah traurig und wütend zugleich aus, er lehnte sich auf sein schwarzes Schwert, wie auf einen Gehstock. In diesem Moment ähnelte er mehr einem alten Mann, als der Junge, der er war. „Schau mich nicht so an, Percy", fauchte er, „du weißt genau, dass ich die Wahrheit sage."

„Ja, das weiß ich." Percy klang erschöpft. Konnte der Junge jemals ruhig schlafen? Er schien immer entweder müde oder sauer zu sein. „Aber du hast ja auch gehört, dass die Prophezeiung uns sagt, mehr Leute mitzubringen, also haben wir gar keine andere Wahl."

Nico winkte ab. „Bitte schön, aber sag nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt."

„Aber -", Ginny räsuperte sich, ihr Kopf schnellte zwischen Nico und Perseus hin und her, als würde sie ein Tennismatch verfolgen. „Die erste Zeile bezieht sich auf Harry, oder? Der Junge, gesegnet mit einem Blitz? Damit muss doch deine Narbe gemeint sein."

„Das ist doch kein Segen", entrüstete sich Sirius, Harry wollte ihm zustimmen.

„Darüber gehen die Meinungen in der Tat auseinander", sagte Lupin trocken. „Man kann es als etwas Schlimmes sehen, wenn man bedenkt, was der Fluch, von dem sie stammt, bewirken soll … oder aber als einen Segen, als ein gutes Zeichen dafür, dass dieser Fluch in diesem Fall eben nicht funktioniert hat."

„Und ganz offensichtlich", mischte Hermine sich jetzt ein, „ist der Verfasser der Prophezeiung der letzteren Meinung."

Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich immer nur im Kreis drehten und keinen Schritt voran kamen. Er wollte nicht immer über die gleichen Fragen reden, er wollte an diesem Abend gerne festlegen wer von ihnen mitkommen würde und wohin sie sich aufmachen sollten, um den Aufstieg der amerikanischen Version von Voldemort zu verhindern."

„Wie auch immer", sagte er laut und freute sich darüber, dass die anderen ihm sogleich wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkten, „es ist ja zu verleugnen, dass Perseus und ich gemeint sind. Mit meinen 'Freunden aus Gold' könnt nur ihr gemeint sein ..."

„Sie können nicht alle mitkommen", unterbrach Annabeth ihn schnell. „Drei ist ja normalerweise schon das Limit, da kannst du nicht alle sieben deiner Freunde mitbringen. Ich schätze mal, dass wir nicht mehr als sechs insgesamt sein sollten, dann können wir uns in zwei dreier Gruppen aufteilen."

Perseus musste grinsen. „Du möchtest also schummeln?"

Annabeth errötete, sie musste sich ein schelmisches Grinsen verkneifen, als sie sagte: „Das ist kein Schummeln. Wir passen nur die Regeln auf unsere Situation an."

„Und was noch wichtiger ist", fügte Nico hinzu, „so ist es für euch alle sicherer."

Harry beäugte seine Freunde, er wusste, dass sie alle eine Antwort von ihm auf die nicht gestellte Frage erwarteten.

Wen von ihnen würde er mitnehmen?

Am sichersten wäre es wahrscheinlich, wenn er Sirius und Lupin wählte. Sie waren beide erwachsen, wussten mehr über Magie und Kämpfen und Krieg als alle anderen von ihnen, plus sie hatten den direkten Auftrag ihn zu beschützen. (Und ihn alleine, ohne Aufsicht, n die Weltgeschichte ziehen zu lassen, zählte wahrscheinlich nicht als 'beschützen'.)

Doch wiederum … 'seine Freunde aus Gold', das musste sich auch seine Hogwarts Freunde beziehen, nicht sein Patenonkel und Ex-Lehrer/Freund. Und auch, obwohl Fred und George älter waren und obwohl er wusste, dass Ginny ihn ins nächste Jahrhundert hexen würde, konnte er nicht anders, als sich Ron und Hermine an seine Seite zu wünschen.

Sie hatten bislang alles gemeinsam durchlebt, das Trimagische Tunier war da die einzige Ausnahme, aber auch da hatten sie ihm geholfen. Sie waren bei ihm gewesen, als sie in ihrem ersten Jahr durch die Fallen kommen wollten, Ron war mit ihm in die Kammer des Schreckens gekommen, beide waren dabei gewesen, als er die Wahrheit über Sirius erfuhr …

Es gab einfach keine zwei anderen Menschen, die er lieber bei sich gehabt hätte, als seine zwei besten Freunde.

„Harry", unterbrach Annabeth seine Gedanken, „wen wirst du -"

„Ron und Hermine", antwortete er sofort und ignorierte die Proteste seiner anderen Freunde (und vielleicht am wichtigsten, die seines Patenonkels). „Sie sind meine besten Freunde, wir sind im gleichen Haus in unserer Schule und das ist für seine rote und goldene Farbe bekannt. Es ist die sinnvollste Wahl."

„Hey, wir sind auch in Gryffindor!", riefen Fred, George und Ginny wütend. Genauso, wie Harry es erwartet hatte.

„Dies ist Harry Potters Auftrag", sagte eine tiefe Stimme plötzlich und alle zuckten erschrocken zusammen. Chiron hatte sich endlich zu Wort gemeldet. Er hatte ihre Diskussion stumm und aufmerksam beobachtet, bis jetzt, nun war er anscheinend davon überzeugt, dass sie nicht weiter kommen würden, wenn nicht eingriff. „Er kann daher auch bestimmen."

Harry nickte ihm dankbar zu.

Chiron winkte gelassen ab und drehte wandte sich mit seiner dröhnenden, autoritären Stimme an Harrys Freunde: „Ron und Hermine, akzeptiert ihr diese Entscheidung?"

„Ja", antworteten sie zeitgleich ohne zu zögern. „Natürlich tun wir das", fügte Ron hinzu und grinste Harry an.

„Danke", sagte Harry und lachte erleichtert. Er hatte nicht wirklich erwartet, dass sie ablehnen würden, dennoch war er ihnen unendlich dankbar für ihre treue Freundschaft.

„Und was ist mir dir, Perce?", fragte Annabeth, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie schien Widerstand von Percy zu erwarten. „Wen nimmst du mit?"

Perseus schaute sich frenetisch um, in der Hoffnung irgendwie nicht auf die Frage antworten zu müssen. Er sah zu Nico hinüber, der einfach nur schadenfroh grinste, zu Thalia, die ihm fröhlich zuwinkte und zu Will und anderen blonden Jungs, die alle mit den Augen rollten, bis sein Blick nun doch schließlich auf seiner Freundin landete. „Ich weiß ...", er seufzte. „Okay, okay. Ich nehme Annabeth und Grover mit, immerhin sind sie ja 'meine alte Truppe'."

„Und, weil wir einfach gut zusammenarbeiten", erinnerte Annabeth ihn.

„Eine Sache nur", sagte Nico grinsend, „wir müssen erst einmal Grover davon überzeugen mitzukommen. Immerhin hat er ja mittlerweile viele Pflichten und zurzeit nicht einmal hier."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Wacholder ihn schon überzeugen wird mitzukommen", warf Annabeth ein. „Das wird also kein Problem darstellen. Und jetzt, da wir festgelegt haben, wer mitkommt, müssen wir zur Waffenkammer ehe wir los können."

Harry verschluckte sich vor Überraschung und hustete ein paar Mal. „Wie bitte? Waffenkammer? Aber wir haben doch Zauberstäbe, falls du das vergessen hast, wir brauchen keine Schwerter."

„Aber natürlich braucht ihr auch echte Waffen, du Hirni", sagte Thalia mit einem netten, aber doch spöttischen Unterton in ihrer Stimme. „Für den Fall, dass jemand – oder eher etwas – eure kleinen, glitzernden Äste untauglich macht."

„Das sind keine Äste!", protestierte Harry, doch die anderen ignorierten ihn gekonnt.

„Sie haben schon recht", sagte Lupin plötzlich. Er lachte behutsam, als Harry ihn überrascht anschaute. „Wenn er, ähm Perseus war der Name, oder?" Alle nickten. „Wenn Perseus nicht da gewesen wäre, hätte ich alleine Hermine nicht retten können – meine Zaubersprüche sind von der Vampirfrau einfach abgeprallt ohne auch nur irgendwas auszurichten. Ich befürchte, ihr braucht in der Tat einiger mehr mittelalterlichen Waffen, um wirklich gut vorbereitet zu sein."

„Entschuldigung, sir", sagte ein blonder Junge plötzlich und trat aus der Gruppe hervor. Er grinst so, als würde er ein dreckiges Geheimnis kennen. „Tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen das jetzt sagen muss, aber unsere Waffen sind alles andere als mittelalterlich."

* * *

Wie sich herausstellte, hatte der Junge (Jake Mason, Sohn des Hephaistos) Recht.

Ihre Waffen waren, man konnte es nicht anders beschreiben, cool.

Die Hütte mit der Nummer 9, in der die Waffenkammer lag, war anders als alle anderen Gebäude, die Harry je betreten hatte.

Jedes Bett in der Hütte war mit einer digitalen Schaltstelle, blinkenden LED Lampen und mit einer Gangschaltung modernisiert worden. Die Hütte selbst hatte im Vergleich zu den sonst üblichen Wänden und Türen aus Holz, viel Metall zu bieten. Darüber hinaus gab es eine echte Feuerwehrstange, die von der zweiten Etage nach unten führte, ebenso wie eine Wendeltreppe, die in einen düsteren Keller führte.

An den Wänden hingen alle möglichen Werkzeuge und eine große Ansammlung an den unterschiedlichsten Waffen. Auf einer Werkbank am anderen Ende der Hütte stapelten sich Metallplatten, Schrauben, Nägel, Nieten und Tausende von anderen Maschinenteilen.

Es war zwar unordentlich und nichts schien einer bestimmten Ordnung zu folgen, doch trotzdem war es einfach unglaublich cool.

Harry konnte Rons Verwirrung fast fühlen, sein Mund stand weit offen vor Schock und er schaffte es nicht, eine einzige der Tausend Fragen zu formulieren, die durch seinen Kopf schwirrten.

Jake Mason grinste sie an, als er ihre verwunderten Gesichter sah. „Ich hab euch doch gesagt, dass unser Zeug nicht mittelalterlich ist. Klar, wir sind Kind von antiken Göttern, aber das heißt ja nicht, dass wir unser Equipment nicht auf dem neuesten Stand halten können."

„Es ist ...", Sirius war zu ihnen getreten und sah sich gierig nach all den glänzenden Sachen um, als würde er einen Schatz betrachten. Harry wusste, dass Sirius schon immer ein Fan von Muggel-Erfindungen war, sein fliegendes Motorrad war der Beweis dafür, und musste über seine kindliche Freude lachen. Aus Sirius Sicht, war diese Hütte so viel wie das Paradies. „Es ist unglaublich! Habt ihr das alles selbst gebaut?"

„Natürlich", antwortete Jake. „Wir sind ja schließlich Kinder von Hephaistos."

Hermine betrachtete aufmerksam die Wand mit den mechanisch aussehenden Bogen und Pfeilen. „Er ist der Gott der Schmiedekünste, oder?"

Jake nickcte. „Und Feuer, Handwerker, Technologie, Vulkane und Bildhauer."

„Ganz schön viel", murmelte Hermine und streckte einer Han nach einem der blauen, summenden Pfeile aus.

„Nicht!" Jake sprang plötzlich auf und zog sie mit etwas mehr Kraft als nötig weg, ehe ihre Finger den Pfeil berühren konnten.

„Hey!" Ron griff schnell ein und zog Hermine aus seinem Griff. „Was sollte das denn?"

„Sie sollte es nicht anfassen", sagte Jake mit roten Wangen. „Es ist ein besonderer Pfeil und ihn zu aktivieren, hätte die Hütte in die Luft jagen können. Das ist die ganze Woche über noch nicht passiert und ich möchte diesen Rekord gerne beibehalten, falls euch das nichts ausmacht."

Harry warf einen verstohlenen Blick zu Annabeth, um zu sehen, ob der Junge log, aber ihr Gesicht war weiterhin gleichgültig und ein bisschen gelangweilt.

„Wie auch immer", sagte Perseus schließlich. „Können wir uns jetzt ein paar Waffen aussuchen und dann verschwinden? Wir haben ja nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

„Na gut", seufzte Jake und griff sich die ihm am nächsten gelegene Klinge. „Das hier ist ein römischer Gladius", erklärte er ihnen und ließ das Schwert schnell von einer in die andere Hand springen. „Es ist verhältnismäßig leicht und kurz, was bedeutet, dass es recht einfach für Anfänger wie euch zu händeln ist."

„Aber es ist auch Bronze", protestierte Hermine. „Römische Klingen waren nicht aus Bronze gemacht."

Er grinste sie breit an. „Oh, ich glaub ich mag dich."

Ron, der neben Harry stand, grummelte leise als er das hörte, und als sein bester Freund musste Harry ihn einfach anstupsen und ihm so mitteilen, dass er endlich erwachsen werden sollte.

„Du hast nämlich recht", fuhr Jake fort, er ignorierte Rons leise Flüche gekonnte. „Normalerweise sind sie nicht aus Bronze. Aber unsere Waffen sind besonders, wir müssen ja mit ihnen die Monster jagen und vernichten können. Die Waffen der Sterblichen, z. B. Pistolen, reichen dafür einfach nicht aus, sie richten gegen die Monster nichts aus."

„Kann jetzt einfach jeder eine Waffe bekommen und dann können wir los?", rief Perseus, der ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen sprang.

Ginny stöhnte genervt auf und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Warum hast du es denn so eilig Hast du ADS oder sowas?"

„Wie der Zufall es will, hast du recht", blaffte er sie an.

Jake seufzte und gab Hermine das Schwert. „Dann lasst uns das mal schnell über die Bühne bringen, damit ihr los könnt." Er drehte sich Hermine und sagte: „Schnall es einfach auf deinen Rücken – ne, warete", er wurde kurz rot und gab ihr ein Halfter aus Gummi, „hier, steck es vorher hier rein, damit du dir nicht selbst den Rücken zerkratzt. Jetzt kannst du es … ja, genau so."

Nachdem er kontrolliert hatte, dass Hermine die Klinge sicher auf ihrem Rücken platziert und mit Lederbändern verschnürt hatte, drehte er sich wieder zu der Waffensammlung um. „Jetzt brauchst du nur noch einen Dolch -"

Perseus stöhnte genervt.

Unter normalen Umständen, wäre Harry vielleicht von seiner Ungeduld genervt gewesen, doch er wusste, dass sie nur noch bis zur Sommersonnenwende Zeit hatten (wann auch immer diese war), um Voldemort zu stoppen und daher hätte er liebend gern genauso reagiert wie Perseus.

Hermine jedoch ignorierte die beiden. „Warum brauche ich denn einen Dolch? Ich hab doch jetzt schon ein Schwert."

„Du brauchst immer zwei Waffen, denn egal wie gut deine eine Waffe sein mag, man sollte immer eine in Reserve haben. Also zum Beispiel, wenn du ein Schwert hast, nimm auch immer einen Dolch mit. So hast du auch eine Waffe für Nahkampfsituationen", antwortete Annabeth ihr mit einem netten Lächeln. „Man sollte sich nie auf nur eine Waffe verlassen. Das machen nur Idioten."

Es war ein paar Sekunden lang still, ehe Perseus in gespieltem Schock ausrief: „Hey! Ich bin kein Idiot."

Annabeth lachte und stieß ihn spielerisch an. „Doch, das bist du irgendwie, Algenhirn."

Er murmelte leise etwas vor sich hin und hielt seine rechte Hosentasche besitzergreifend fest.

„Wie auch immer", sagt Jake und verdrehte die Augen, „lasst uns hier weitermachen."

Und innerhalb der nächsten fünfzehn Minuten waren Ron, Hermine und Harry gut ausgestattet und bereit eine ganze Armee zu bekämpfen. Hermine hatte den römischen Gladius und einen kleinen Dolch genommen. Ron trug jetzt ein Langschwert (der Name war vielleicht nicht sehr origenell, aber dennoch treffend, denn die Spitze traf fast den Boden und das, obwohl Ron an sich recht groß war) und eine Sichel. (Es hatte einige Momente gedauert, bis Ron sich wieder von seinem Lachanfall beruhigt hatte, nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass die Waffe einen ähnlichen Namen hatte, wie die Währung der Zauberer.)

Und Harry? Nun ja, sein Schwert war einfach großartig. Es war nicht ansatzweise so lang, wie das von Ron, aber es war etwas größer als Hermines und hatte eine gefährlich scharfe, leicht gebogene Spitze. Diese Art von Klinge hieß anscheinend Falchion, aber Harry fühlte sich an Piraten erinnert und das gab ihm Mut und er fühlte sich rebellisch und cool. Die Angst vor dem Ungewissen ihrer Reise war weg (okay, vielleicht nicht ganz, aber sie war schon geschrumpft). Das Schwert leuchtete nicht so wie das von Perseus, aber Harry fühlte eine dezente, magische Vibration von dem Schwert und er war sich sicher, dass er noch nie solch ein Schwert gesehen hatte.

Jake beäugte Harry, als dieser das Schwert mit einem ledernen Gürtel an seinen Oberschenkel band. „Man kann damit gut zustechen", sagte er schließlich und grinste, als Harry ihn verwundert anstarrte. „Will hat mir von deinem kleinen Kampf mit dem Rauchkrieger erzählt", erklärte er. „Ich hab mir gedacht, dass das hier die beste Wahl für deinen Kampfstil ist. Es ist kein Schwert für Anfänger, aber er hat mir gesagt, dass auch nicht wirklich ein Anfänger bist."

Harry räusperte sich nervös. „Okay."

„Harry?", fragte Hermine sanft. „Wovon redet er -"

„Und vergiss nicht, den Dolch an deinem Knöchel", erinnerte er Harry streng. „Wir hatten mal jemanden, der vergessen hatte, dass der Dolch da war und dann hat er sich beim Fußball spielen fast den Fuß abgehackt."

Harry ignorierte Hermines Frage und nickte Jake zu. „Ich werde dran denken."

„Gut", sagte dieser und wand sich an die Gruppe, „ich glaube, dann haben wir es geschafft. Ihr seid ausgerüstet."

„Danke, Jake", sagte Annabeth mit einem Lächeln.

„Kein Problem", winkte Jake ab. „Bringt sie einfach nur heile wieder."

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er damit die Waffen oder seine Freunde und ihn meinte – doch dann sah er den Blick, den Jake auf das Schwert an seinem Bein richtete.

Er musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Dann lasst uns mal los", sagte Harry mit seinen Händen in den Taschen seines zu großen Kapuzenpullis. „Wir müssen die Welt noch vor der Sommersonnenwende retten."

Klirr.

Alle drehten sich zu Hermine um, die wegen der ganzen Aufmerksamkeit rot wurde. Sie hatte einen der Dolche, die sie gerade noch betrachtet hatte, fallen lassen. „Hast du gerade 'noch vor der Sommersonnenwende' gesagt?"

„Ja", sagte Harry und schaute zu Ron, vielleicht wusste er worum es ging. Doch Ron hatte auch keine Ahnung und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Warum? Das war auch ein Teil der Prophezeiung, Hermine."

„Das hab ich wohl nicht mitbekommen", murmelte sie. Die Farbe verließ ihr Gesicht und sie rieb sich die Augen. „Wie kann ich dieses Detail nur nicht mitbekommen haben?"

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Ron und tat einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Was ist so wichtig an der Sommersonnenwende?"

Sie sah auf, ihr Gesichtsausdruck war ernster, als Harry ihn je gesehen hatte. „Ronald, die Sommersonnenwende ist in zwölf Tagen."


End file.
